La inocente crueldad de un príncipe
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: Bel siente cierto interés en Haru después de ver sus cristalinas lágrimas... Capítulo 16 Hermanos
1. La lagrima que cautivo al principe

Konnichiwa!, Mmm… este no es mi primer fic, pero es el primero que hago de la serie KHR y no soy muy buena escritora, apenas llevó un mes desde que hice mi primer fic, así que si los personajes me salen muy OCC pido disculpas, acepto sugerencias, críticas y comentarios ^—^

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, pues son de la maravillosa mente de Amano Akira-sama :D

Pareja: BelxHaru, si lo sé es una pareja extraña, pero no sé, se me ocurrió después de leer un fic de ellos y saber que Bel conoce a Haru cuando llega a Japón y los dos terminan en el restaurante de sushi del papá de Yamamoto (datos de la novela, vol 1, cap 4), y bueno…aquí está, espero les guste :D

No pretendo ofender a nadie creando un fic de esa pareja, espero no se molesten por hacer este fic n.n

N/A: Los pensamientos de Haru son en cursiva

* * *

Ella se encontraba parada ahí, cerca del balcón; todos los invitados de los Vongola a la fiesta de sucesión y compromiso de Tsuna con Kyoko estaban presentes dentro del gran salón, solo ella: Miura Haru, se encontraba fuera, respirando el aire fresco de ese anochecer, observando con una mirada fija, casi como ida, el paisaje frente a ella; suspiró, después contemplo todo el jardín y cómo este se veía a través de la tenue luminosidad que proporcionaba la luna, ese debería de ser un día de alegría pues su amiga se comprometía con el ser amado, sin embargo esa persona era el amor de su vida, Sawada Tsunayoshi, así que aunque Haru no quisiera, se sentía triste, es verdad que les deseaba felicidad a ambos, pero por algún motivo, por ese dolor que sentía en su pecho, no pudo permanecer más tiempo en el gran salón de baile, así que por eso se había retirado, salió al balcón para tomar aire fresco y relajarse, no obstante, parecía que la tranquilidad en su corazón no llegaba, al contrario, al estar sola en esa oscuridad, se percató de que nadie, absolutamente nadie fue tras ella, ¿acaso no se habían percatado de su ausencia?, pensó, pero sabía la respuesta, nadie se percató de que ella se había ido, pues toda la atención era para Tsuna y Kyoko.

Haru tan solo seguía contemplando el jardín, sus ojos se llenaban cada vez más de tristeza, pero no tenía por qué esconderlo, después de todo no había nadie a su rededor, por lo tanto no había motivo para guardar apariencias y aparentar que era feliz.

[***]

Él se encontraba caminando, ese día se le había asignado a su escuadrón y al escuadrón de Fran ser los guardias de seguridad y prevenir cualquier incidente, pero hasta el momento no había pasado nada, cosa que lo aburría, además no sabía por qué rayos el capitán de estrategia lo había asignado a él, ¿qué acaso los Vongola no podían cuidarse ellos mismos?, para qué asignar a un príncipe a jugar el papel de guardaespaldas de aquellos mafiosos.

Así que deduciendo que no habría nada de acción, pues ¿quién se atrevería a atacar a los Vongola en su propio territorio, y más si los Varia eran los vigilantes?, _nadie_; pensó el príncipe. Entonces se dirigió hacia el jardín trasero de la mansión, pues no quería ser molestado por nadie, se encontraba de mal humor, y no estaba para soportar ni las órdenes de Squalo, ni la apatía de su no-lindo Kouhai, por tal motivo dejó su puesto asignado y se fue.

Al llegar al jardín trasero, se percató de que ahí estaba una joven de cabello café oscuro, la mirada de ella parecía perdida, como si estuviera viendo a la nada, el príncipe de Varia se preguntaba _'¿qué hace esa mujer aquí, por qué no está con los demás Vongola?'_. No es que a Belphegor alguna vez le hubiese interesado el sexo opuesto, la verdad lo único que le atraía era asesinar, pero por algún extraño motivo, él no podía apartar su mirar de aquella figura femenina; no es que le interesara lo que una plebeya como ella hiciera o dejara de hacer pero tal vez la pose en la que ella estaba frente al balcón era lo que había llamado su atención, o… ¿acaso era esa mirada llena de melancolía?, no lo sabía; él se detuvo sigilosamente antes de llegar a donde estaban las escaleras que se encontraban para dirigirse al balcón, estaba a punto de esconderse —por alguna razón no quería que ella lo viera contemplándola—, ¿cómo un príncipe iba a estar embelesado con alguien tan común?, pero ¿de verdad ella era común?, cuando Bel estaba acercándose a unos pequeños arbustos que estaban cerca de donde se encontraba, pudo observar que en el rostro de aquella figura femenina se postraba una delicada gota de agua, era una lagrima, pero parecía como si fuera un pequeño y delicado trozo de cristal, ante esa escena, el príncipe por primera vez en su vida, no supo cómo actuar.

_Escuché un pequeño sonido, se asemejaba al roce de los arbustos debido al viento, así que no le preste importancia, estaba sumergida en mis propios pensamientos, era tan doloroso saber que aquel sueño de mi juventud, de ser la esposa de Tsuna-san estaba terminando, después de todo ese sueño era una ilusión; sin saber cómo, mis pensamientos se hacían más profundos, mi tristeza aumentaba, me sentía tan patética, ¿Por qué me afecta tanto?, hace tiempo, cuando ellos me dijeron que eran una pareja, únicamente les sonreí y los felicite, pensé que ya lo había superado, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que no es así. En contra de mi voluntad, una pequeña lágrima escapó de mis ojos, posteriormente le siguió otra, trate de contenerlas, pero era inútil, poco a poco continuaban saliendo, lo único que me confortaba era el pensamiento y la seguridad de que estaba sola, nadie se apiadaría de mí, ni me tendría lastima._

_Aún hundida en mis pensamientos y en mi dolor, tratando de contener mi llanto con poco éxito, de mis labios salió un pequeño "hic", cosa que me hizo percatarme de mi debilidad, pues ese sonido representaba que yo había cedido mi voluntad a la tristeza y desesperanza, así que en ese momento, me jure a mí misma, juré que Miura Haru encontraría la felicidad que ella misma se negaba sintiendo autocompasión, no, yo ya no sería una persona que se lamentará por perder a un amor, seré una mujer que siga adelante, sin importar lo que suceda, encontraré mi propio destino, mi propio camino y con el; un nuevo amor._

Él príncipe de cabellos rubios, peinado un poco alborotado la veía desde la parte baja del balcón, al principio pensó que él no tendría por qué perder su tiempo observando a una plebeya como ella; sin embargo, el príncipe había quedado cautivado por aquella joven de cabello oscuro cuando la vio llorar no hizo movimiento alguno, no porque temiera ser descubierto, bueno, es verdad que no quería que ella lo viera, pero el verdadero motivo para no interrumpir el llanto de la joven, es que desde la perspectiva del príncipe, esas lagrimas cristalinas lo cautivaban, no sabía si era porque era un sádico al que le gustaba ver el sufrimiento de los demás, pero las lágrimas de ella lo encantaban, hasta que de un instante a otro el llanto de aquella joven dejó de ser algo cautivante, para convertirse en algo que por alguna razón hacia que él: Belphegor sintiera que el sufrir de esa joven ya no era algo placentero para él, ahora, por algún motivo, por primera vez el príncipe quería confortar a alguien, no sabía el por qué, pero quería confortarla, quería hacer que ella dejará de llorar, pero ¿cómo?, no lo sabía, pues el joven príncipe, a pesar de tener 26 años, no tenía ninguna experiencia amorosa y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo tratar a las mujeres, es verdad que varias jóvenes muy hermosas se le habían acercado, pero para él ellas eran seres insignificantes, ni siquiera valía la pena prestarles atención, mucho menos intentar acercarse a ellas, pero ¡Oh! ahora se arrepentía de eso, _'¿cómo es posible que un príncipe no sepa lidiar con el sexo femenino?'_, pensó para sus adentros mientras maldecía el motivo de su comportamiento extraño, así como maldecía el momento en que decidió ir al jardín trasero y encontrarla. Sí nada de eso hubiera pasado, él ahora no se encontraría con un predicamento interno.

Mientras Bel pensaba en todo eso, algo lo hizo salir de aquellos conflictivos pensamientos y emociones que pasaban por su ser en ese instante, fue la voz de aquella joven, pero por extraño que parezca, ahora su voz no era entrecortada, a pesar de que hace un instante estaba llorando. '_¿En qué momento dejo de llorar?'_ se preguntó Bel, mientras observaba a Miura desde cierta distancia.

—Haru no va a llorar más, encontrará un nuevo camino y un nuevo…

—Ushishishi~, ¿estabas perdida?—se escuchó una voz desde la parte baja del balcón, cosa que sorprendió a la joven de ojos achocolatados.

—¿Hahi?, Belphegor-san, no, Haru no estaba perdida, eso era sólo una expresión— decía la joven mientras secaba los residuos de lo que habían sido sus lágrimas, esperando que aquel hombre de cabellos rubios no la hubiera visto en ese estado.

—Mmm…

—Belphegor-san ¿qué hace aquí? Todos los invitados están adentro

—Estoy de guardia, no soy invitado, un príncipe no tiene por qué asistir a reuniones de plebeyos— decía en su tono altaneramente habitual.

—Hahi, Haru no entiende de lo que usted está hablando— pronunciaba confundida mientras veía que aquel hombre se acercaba, lentamente subía las escaleras que lo conducirían hacia donde ella estaba.

—Geh~ me asignarón resguardar la seguridad de esta celebración, por eso no soy invitado, sino guardia— decía una vez ya cerca de ella, al lado suyo; mientras la examinaba detenidamente— no sabía que fueras tan tonta como para no entender algo tan simple, ushishishi~

—Haru no es ninguna tonta, lo que pasa es que Belphegor-san no se expresa adecuadamente.

—Che~ Soy un príncipe, puedo hablar cómo quiera— aclaraba con una leve sonrisa— Por cierto, me puedes decir Bel.

—Belphegor-san, Haru no lo conoce bien, así que no puede tomarse esas confianzas, si me disculpa me tengo que ir—. La joven se dio la media vuelta, lista para retirarse, no obstante él la detuvo, pues agarró fuertemente su muñeca.

—Deberías de sentirte agradecida por permitir que me llames así, no cualquier plebeyo dice mi nombre; sí lo hicieran, ya los hubiera asesinado, ¿cómo es que una plebeya como tú niega el privilegio que le estoy dando?— inquiera un poco amenazante, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Belphegor-san suélteme, me está lastimando— decía la morena mientras intentaba zafarse de aquel agarre.

—Ushishishi~ no, el príncipe acaba de encontrar a su nuevo juguete— pronunciaba con una sonrisa sádica, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la joven, hasta que…

—Bel-senpai, por fin te encontré— interrumpía un joven de ojos verdes, mientras miraba aquella escena con desinterés.

—Teme~ no ves que estoy ocupado— reclamaba Belphegor con una mueca en su rostro.

—¿Hahi? ¿Quién eres?— cuestionó la mujer observando a la persona frente a ella; mientras este le miraba sin verdadera atención.

—…Fran, de Varia— contesto apáticamente el joven, mientras veía como su senpai soltaba la muñeca de la joven de cabellos cortos color café.

—¡Hahi!, eres un miembro de Varia, seguramente eres muy talentoso— decía Haru con un tono alegre, algo que la caracterizaba. —Encantada de conocerte, mi nombre es Miura Haru, Fran-san —. Terminó de presentase mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia, para posteriormente marchase. Bel observaba como la joven desaparecía al entrar a la mansión, para posteriormente voltear a ver a su kouhai.

—¿qué quieres rana?— Preguntaba mientras sacaba sus cuchillos y una sonrisa sádica se postraba en su rostro.

—Gulp, el estúpido del capitán de estrategia, Squalo dice que estas relevado de tu cargo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, envió a Lussuria como tu remplazo.

—¿eh?

—No entendiste senpai, ¿de verdad eres un genio?

—Desgraciado…— decía Bel, mientras le lanzaba unos cuchillos.

—¡Ah!, baka-senpai, sólo te vine a decir eso, por cierto tu presa se escapó; es raro ver a Bel-senpai cerca de una mujer— recalcó con apatía pero al mismo tiempo con sarcasmo.

—Mmm… es mi nuevo juguete, últimamente el príncipe ha estado aburrido, así que tuve que encontrar un nuevo entretenimiento, shishishi~

—Bel-senpai, no la vayas a matar, ella no es un miembro de Varia ni un guardián Vongola, además no parece que le agrades, parecía asustada—. Fran se detuvo un momento para después decir— bueno, ¿quién no se asustaría teniendo a un sádico desquiciado amante de la sangre persiguiéndole?— después de su sarcástico comentario, Fran se marchó, no sin recibir unas cuantas puñaladas en la espalda de parte de Bel.

[***]

Después de la pequeña conversación que tuvieron el príncipe y su kouhai, Bel estaba decidido a buscar a su nueva forma de entretenimiento, o al menos así es como él le había llamado al interés que había desarrollado en esa joven, y para el príncipe, todo lo que hacía era para matar el tiempo y salir de la rutina, y por supuesto, esto no debería de ser la excepción, no es que se sintiera atraído hacia ella, tan sólo ella sería su nuevo juguete.

Mientras él pensaba en que iba a buscar a su _"juguete" _para entretenerse, la vio a lo lejos, ahora ella estaba en la parte superior de la mansión, en donde se encontraban ubicadas las habitaciones, la mirada del príncipe se postro en aquella ventana en la que ella estaba, pues a pesar de estar a una gran distancia de donde él se encontraba, el rango de visión del joven de cabellos rubios era casi inhumana, y no, el fleco que cubría su rostro, no le impedía ver perfectamente bien. Belphegor de un salto se dirigió hacia el jardín, mientras se acercaba a la ubicación en donde se encontraba la ventana, al ver que estaba justo debajo de la habitación que era su objetivo, dio un gran salto, y así logró llegar al segundo piso, entro a la pequeña terraza con la que contaba ese cuarto, para posteriormente abrir lentamente la ventana, ese acto sorprendió de sobremanera a la joven, al ver que una ráfaga de viento entraba en sus aposentos, pues ella la había cerrado y se encontraba en su bata de dormir, dispuesta a descansar de aquel día tan ajetreado, pues a pesar de que aún no terminaba la celebración, ella ya se había retirado a su habitación.

—¿Hahi?, Haru pensó que había cerrado la ventana— decía la joven mientras se acercaba nuevamente hacia los grandes cristales, pues en sí no eran las típicas ventanas, más bien eran ventanales de más de 2 metros de alto y 1.5 metros de ancho, parecían puertas de cristal, y al abrirlos se podía apreciar el hermoso paisaje que proporcionaba la mansión italiana, cuando estuvo a unos pasos de aquel ventanal escuchó una risa.

—Ushishishishi~ te encontré, el príncipe encontró a su presa— decía con un tono algo frió, pero divertido, al mismo tiempo que amenazador, ese tono que hizo que ella sintiera que su cuerpo se petrificará y le recorriera un escalofrió en su espina dorsal.

—¡¿Ha-Hahi? Belphegor-san, ¿qué hace aquí?, no sabe que un caballero no debe de entrar a los aposentos de una dama.

—Shishishishishi~, no soy un caballero, soy un príncipe, y tú no eres una dama, eres mi presa—. Lo último lo recalcó con un tono amenazador, cosa que hizo que Haru se comenzará a preocupar más de lo que ya estaba, y por primera vez en su vida, sintió eso a lo que Gokudera y los demás llamaban, "aura asesina".

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el capítulo 1, espero les haya gustado, a los que leyeron este capítulo, se los agradezco, gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leerlo (bueno, eso si es que alguien lo leyó, jeje).

Si les gusto y quieren la continuación, por favor dejen un review.

Por cierto, creo que Bel me salió muy OCC, de verdad pido disculpas.

Bye-bee!


	2. ¿Cruel o inocente?

Konnichiwa! Gracias a los que leyeron el primer capítulo de este fic, en especial a los que me dejaron reviews ^-^ Arigatou!

Gracias a Kuchiki Yamiko, fue la primera en leer el fic y en dejarme review ^-^

Bel: Ushishishi~ todo se lo debes a que yo salgo en esta historia como personaje principal

Tsuki-chan (yo): Mmm... no lo tenías que decir, ya lo sé, sé que no escribo bien T-T

Bel: Ushishi~ me alegro que te des cuenta plebeya

Tsuki-chan: ... (ignora a Bel y se dirige hacia ustedes), bueno, ya no les quito tiempo, aquí está la historia

Disclaimer hecho por Bel: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no le pertenece, ni sus personajes, pues son de Amano Akira-sensei

N/A: La verdad aún no iba a actualizar la historia, pero me gustaría contestarle rápido a Suigin Walker la pregunta de las novelas, entiendo que uno quiera leerlas, así que por eso, en esta única ocasión -creo- actualizaré tan pronto.

* * *

_Llegue a mi habitación, me dispuse a cambiar mis ropas por unas mas cómodas, pues el vestido azulado que traía era algo apretado, así que opte por una bata cómoda, consistía en un pequeño short para dormir y una blusa de tirantes, las noches en está temporada del año en Italia son calurosas, así que este tipo de ropa es perfecta para dormir en un clima como este. Al terminar de cambiarme, noto un aire proveniente del ventanal, me dirijo hacia allí, las cortinas se agitan suavemente con el viento, me parece algo extraño, pensé que había cerrado, parece que me equivoque, al estar a unos pasos de la pequeña terraza que hay en mi habitación, me percato de una sombra, es una figura masculina, comienzo a sentirme nerviosa, ¿acaso todo el tiempo estuvo ahí?, no, no lo creo, pero no tengo tiempo de pensar demasiado, pues inmediatamente escucho una risa._

_Ushishishishi~ te encontré, el príncipe encontró a su presa- me decía con un tono algo frió y amenazador, pero la sonrisa en su rostro no era tan aterradora como lo fueron esas palabras que acabo de escuchar, ese tono fue lo que hizo que sintiera que mi cuerpo se petrificará y me recorriera un escalofrió en la espina dorsal._

_-¡¿Ha-Hahi? Belphegor-san, ¿qué hace aquí?, no sabe que un caballero no debe de entrar a los aposentos de una dama.-le digo, tratando de tranquilizarme, después de todo, no creo que me lastime, pues él estaba asignado a protegernos, al menos por ese día._

_-Shishishishi~, no soy un caballero, soy un príncipe, y tu no eres una dama, **eres mi presa**-lo último lo recalco con un tono amenazador, lo cual me provoco gran preocupación y temor, no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar ante tal comentario, así que opte por lo primero que me vino a la mente: alejarme de él._

La joven de cabellos cafés se alejaba lentamente de aquel hombre, pues se sentía amenazada, Belphegor tan sólo veía como ella se distanciaba, es verdad que mostraba algo de temor, pero al mismo tiempo la mirada de la joven, estaba llena de decisión, como si ella tuviera la confianza de que él no se atrevería a hacerle nada, ¿cómo era posible tener miedo y seguridad al mismo tiempo?, el príncipe de Varia no podía resolver tal misterio, así que decidió hacer lo que mejor sabía: molestar y aterrorizar a la persona enfrente de él.

-No hace falta que tengas miedo, no te dolerá...-se detuvo un momento, como meditando lo que dijo- al menos no mucho- con eso el Bel agrando su sonrisa y provocó que Haru se detuviera en seco.

-¿Hahi?, Belphegor-san, le ordeno que inmediatamente abandone mi habitación -decía la joven a una distancia de un metro alejada de él, la mirada de ella ahora ya no emanaba miedo, una cosa era que él la hubiera tomado por sorpresa, pues de verdad la asusto cuando lo vio en la ventana, pero otra cosa muy diferente era que él se divirtiera a costa del miedo que le provocaba, así que Haru pensó que lo mejor sería no tenerle temor.

-¿Mm?, crees que puedes ordenar a un príncipe, tienes agallas, pero eso sólo tendrá el efecto contrario al que esperas, ushishishi~

-Haru no le tiene miedo, así que por favor márchese, su presencia no me atemoriza, pero si me incomoda.- Ante aquel comentario la sonrisa de Bel desapareció, su rostro ahora era serio, además él ya no emitía sonido alguno, tan sólo se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, como cuando un cazador se acerca con sigilo a su presa, lento pero preciso.

Haru se alejaba cada vez más, caminando de espaldas, hasta que topo con algo; era la puerta, ella ahora no tenía a donde ir, a su costado derecho estaba una pequeña mesa con una lampara, y eso le impedía dirigirse en aquella dirección; ¿y su costado izquierdo?, estaría libre si no fuera porque hace unos segundos Belphegor puso su brazo derecho en esa dirección para impedir que ella escapará.

-¿Ha-Hahi?- fue lo único que salió de los labios de ella.

-Shishishi~ ahora que me fijo, ya no traes puesto tu vestido, ¿acaso te vestiste así intencionadamente para provocar al príncipe?- Haru no podía ver la mirada de aquel hombre, pero estaba completamente segura de que si sus ojos se pudieran ver, entonces tendrían un brillo de burla con lujuria mezclada.

-Haru no esperaba que nadie irrumpiera en sus aposentos, usted es un descarado y de príncipe no tiene nada, más bien es un delincuen~

Pero ella no pudo terminar la frase puesto que los labios de él ahora aprisionaban los suyos, no sabía como había pasado, pero él ahora trataba de profundizar el beso, intentaba abrir los labios de la chica con los de él, pero ella los apretaba más para que eso no sucediera, y lo hubiera conseguido, a no ser porque el príncipe hizo un movimiento que la sorprendió.

Mientras ella luchaba porque el beso no fuera profundizado, Bel se percato de que aquella mujer no lo dejaría hacer lo que él quisiera con ella, así que para sorprenderla, dirigió la mano que tenía libre (la izquierda) hacia la cintura de ella, una vez cerca de aquella pequeña pero bien proporcionada cintura, la mano derecha de Bel se movió por inercia, pues a pesar de que era la primera vez que trataba de besar a alguien y de tener un acercamiento hacia esa persona, su cuerpo parecía saber perfectamente que hacer, así fue como su mano, lentamente comenzó a levantar la blusa de Haru, mientras acariciaba lentamente su piel, ese acto por parte de él, a ella le pareció sumamente atrevido, pero la sorprendió tanto que abrió un poco sus labios e involuntariamente permitió que aquel príncipe, que más bien parecía demonio profundizará aquel beso.

La respiración de ella estaba disminuyendo, sentía como lentamente comenzaba a perder la conciencia a causa de la falta de aire, así que escaneando su habitación, tomo el objeto más cercano y lo estampo contra la cabeza de su agresor, ella pensó que con eso finalmente se libraría de él, pero estaba completamente equivocada.

El joven de cabellos rubios, la soltó repentinamente, ella tan sólo suspiro después de dar una bocanada de aire, ahora estaba libre, pero no por mucho, pues Bel empezó a comportarse extraño, primero se alejo unos pasos de ella, luego dirigió su mano derecha hacia la parte izquierda de su cabeza y noto que de aquel lugar en el que ella le había golpeado estaba saliendo un liquido caliente, su sangre.

-Ah..! Ushishishi~ Ushishishi~

El que sólo riera la preocupo más que si le hubiera reclamado el porque lo había hecho, no era normal que alguien se riera después de ser golpeado.

-Belphegor-san... ?

Él volteo hacia donde ella estaba, estuvo quieto un instante, luego dijo- la sangre real esta hirviendo, dokun- ella no entendía a que se refería, hasta que Belphegor en un rápido movimiento estaba encima de ella, no se percato de ¿cómo?, ni ¿en qué momento?, pero él había sido capaz de tirarla al piso y ahora él se encontraba encima suyo, eso la alarmo. Haru forcejeaba, intentaba salir de aquella situación tan comprometedora, pero no podía, él era demasiado fuerte.

_Siento que mis fuerzas fallecen, no sé que hacer, pero no puedo quedarme quieta y esperar a que él se de por vencido, con su personalidad, no creo que eso sea posible. Mientras pienso en varias formas de zafarme y salir de esta posición, repentinamente salgo de mis pensamientos. ¿El motivo?, su mano izquierda acaba de tocarme, se desliza suavemente por mi pierna, me percato de lo frías que son sus manos, ante esa acción, forcejeo, pero eso sólo trae el efecto contrario, el forzá un beso, mis labios estaban abiertos; debido a mi descuido permito que él profundice aquel beso, no quiero esto, se supone que mi primer beso sería para la persona que yo amará, no para que un asesino lo tomará a la fuerza, trato de zafarme, pero me es inútil, cada movimiento que hago para evitar sus caricias, para evitar que él me toque, es un intento fallido, '¿cuántas veces habrá hecho lo mismo?' me pregunto, me siento mal por las jóvenes que han caído presas ante sus manos, ante su tacto forzoso, no puedo evitar pensar en ello, no hubiera querido que mi primera vez fuera así, ¿acaso me estoy rindiendo?, ¿no me había prometido salir adelante?, no puedo permitir que esto continué, ahora siento como él aprisiona mis caderas con las suyas, cada vez su cuerpo está más pegado al mio, cada instante que pasa me es más difícil lograr salir de esta situación, siento como mis fuerzas desvanecen, una pequeña lagrima recorré mi mejilla, ahora que estoy perdiendo la conciencia debido a mi falta de fuerza, comienzo a recordar algo que Gokudera-san me dijo, recuerdo que mencionó que una vez peleo contra un contrincante que se excitaba al ver la sangre, ¿acaso hablaba de Belphegor -san? Si es así, al tratar de salir de esta situación golpeándolo y forcejeando, ¿yo sola lo complique todo?, estaba completamente sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que algo me hizo reaccionar nuevamente._

-Ushishishi, pareces un pequeño animal indefenso en esta posición-decía mientras una de sus manos se acercaba peligrosamente a la parte más intima de ella. En ese momento Haru salió de su trance, para percatarse de lo que planeaba hacer su agresor.

-Belphegor-san deténgase, por favor -suplico la joven, sin éxito alguno.

-No quiero, esto es más divertido de lo que pensaba, además es tu culpa, no hubiéramos llegado a este extremo si no me hubieras golpeado, tan sólo excitaste mi sangre real.

-Pero... -otra lagrima se postro en su rostro- yo no quiero esto, no quiero que mi primera vez sea así...

Belphegor, ahora un poco más tranquilo después de ver aquella gota recorrer el rostro de la joven, se detuvo un instante, pareciera que reflexionaba lo que ella acababa de decir, además esa lagrima que ahora recorría su rostro no era igual de hermosa que la que había cautivado su atención minutos antes, esa lagrima llena de amargura y desesperación no era la que el príncipe deseaba ver.

-¿tú primera vez?

-Hm...si...-decía la joven debajo de aquel masculino cuerpo, ahora si, parecía que Bel estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse, cosa extraña en él. La joven Miura Haru, al percatarse de que aquel joven de cabellos rubios aligeraba la presión de sus cuerpos, se sintió un poco culpable de haberlo golpeado con aquella lampara, fue en autodefensa, pero no había querido hacerlo sangrar.

-Lo siento...-susurró ella.

-¿Mm? ¿de que seas virgen? -preguntaba con incredulidad, mientras comenzaba a alejarse de ella un poco, pero aún no se levantaba, él continuaba encima de ella, sin embargo, ya no era de una forma agresiva, estaba ahí, únicamente contemplándola, esperando su respuesta.

-¡NO!, Haru no se arrepiente de ser virgen- afirmo con una gran rubor en su rostro, pero después se tranquilizo y dijo.

-siento haberte lastimado- ahora ella era la que dirigía su mano hacia él, hacia su cabeza, hacia la parte que sangraba un poco, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rubios suavemente, con delicadeza, casi maternalmente.

-Are~?-fue lo único que salio de los labios del príncipe cuando sintió el tacto de aquella mujer, mientras repentinamente comenzaba a tranquilizarse debido a las suaves caricias que ahora ella le proporcionaba. Lentamente el príncipe comenzó a sentirse adormilado, así que dirigió su cabeza hacia el pecho de la joven, pero no en un arranque de lujuria, más bien, como si fuera un niño inocente que recargara su cabeza en el pecho de su figura materna para dormirse, eso podría describir mejor la escena que acontecía en aquella habitación, Bel dejó caer lentamente su cuerpo encima del de ella, se acomodo un poco, y comenzó a entrar en el mundo de los sueños.

-¿Belphegor-san?, espera no puedes...

-El príncipe se siente cansado, no me molestes y dejame dormir, por algún motivo estar así es cómodo-decía suavemente, somnolientamente.

-¡Hahi!¿Belphegor-san? Pero...

-Bel... -dijo él

-¿Eh?

-Llamame Bel, no Belphegor, Bel...-dijo finalmente en un susurro, para posteriormente dormirse tranquilamente, utilizando el pecho de la joven como almohada.

-¿Hahi?, Belphegor-san...¿ya te dormiste?

-Mmm...-fue el único sonido que se escucho, mientras la mano de aquel joven se dirigía inconscientemente a la cintura de ella, pues trataba de acomodarse.

-Bel...buenas noches-susurro ella, mientras su mano izquierda acariciaba el pálido rostro de aquel joven, sólo por esa noche, ella permitiría que aquel hombre estuviera tan cerca de ella, sólo por esa noche, permitiría que la cálida respiración de él estuviera tan cerca, sólo esa noche, pues bajo la luz de la luna, el rostro de él parecía el de un inocente niño, a pesar de ser un joven de 26 años, la forma en que se había comportado era como la de un niño pequeño, no tenía nada que ver con el comportamiento que tuvo al principio cuando trato de poseerla, no, ahora era algo inocente, algo sin malicia, era una parte de Bel que nadie había visto, una parte que se podría decir: era vulnerable, el genio de los Varia, el mejor asesino, estaba en los brazos de una joven de cabellos cafés, se encontraba descansando tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones o ansias de matar, tan sólo eran la tranquilidad de la noche, él y ella abrazados con la luna y las paredes de esa habitación como testigos.

* * *

Suigin Walker: Mmm, bueno la primer novela la baje de _mangahelpers_, aunque de verdad no le entiendo, pues está en japonés, lo que dije en el capítulo anterior de Bel y Haru, lo leí en una reseña que hacían referencia a la novela, siento que no estén en español n.n, me gustaría darte los links, pero por más que quise ponerlos aquí, no pude T-T, lo siento, pero si checas mi profile, ahí los pondré para que puedas localizar la página fácilmente y así descargarte la novela ^-^

* * *

Gracias por leer esta historia, de verdad, al principio pensé que a nadie le interesaría, pero sus reviews me dieron ánimos, son muy lindas.

*besos*

Si pueden dejen un review, por favor ;D

Acepto críticas, sugerencias, comentarios.

Bel: ¿aceptas una cuchillada del príncipe por ponerme OCC?

Tsuki-chan: jeje... bueno... -sudando frío al ver como Bel saca sus cuchillos.

Bel: Ushishishi~

Tsuki-chan: Bueno -Tsuki-chan voltea a verlos-, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo-y así Tsuki se fue corriendo.

Bel: Bye-bee!


	3. El compromiso y ¿Celos?

Konnichiwa!! Antes que nada, una disculpa por tardarme en actualizar, también me gustaría avisarles, que el fic a partir del capítulo 4 va a cambiar de clasificación, es decir, va a pasar de _T _ a _M _, lo iba a cambiar así sin más, pero sentí feo no avisarles, así que mejor les digo primero ^-^ espero no haya problema con el repentino cambio.

**Agradecimientos:**

**smoking bomb:** Arigatou, muchas gracias por ponerme dentro de tus autores favoritos, de verdad gracias, me da mucho gusto. También, no sé si te llego la respuesta al mensaje que me habías mandado, porqué a mi tu mensaje sólo me llegó al correo, pero no a la pagina, de cualquier forma si no te llego, me avisas y te lo vuelvo a mandar ^-^

**Suigin Walker:** Muchas gracias ^-^ tu comentario me animó mucho

¿de verdad se podría?, si es así me encantaría, entiendo que tengas que consultarlo con tus contactos, pero si se puede, te agradecería mucho si pudieras subirlos y el link J

**Miharu_chan:** Gracias ^-^ de verdad me alegra que te haya gustado, espero te guste este capitulo también.

**Kuchiki Yamiko:** Trataré de hacer este capítulo mejor – en el lemon – nada más se paciente conmigo por favor, es la primera vez que escribo lemon u.u

**Sword-Emperor:** Muchas gracias, aquí está la continuación, espero te guste.

* * *

Eran las 5 de la mañana y en la mansión de los Vongola sólo se escuchaban el cato de las aves, la suave brisa matinal y… los quejidos de uno que otro al que se le pasaron las copas la noche anterior, pues les dolía fatalmente la cabeza debido a la resaca, otros dormían tranquilamente en sus habitaciones, mientras una persona se dirigía con sigilo hacia una habitación en especial: la de Miura Haru, ¿quién era? ¿qué pretende al entrar en la habitación de una joven a esas horas de la mañana?, en unos momentos lo averiguáremos.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Un joven de ojos verdes y cabellos blancos se dirigía a la habitación de Miura Haru, pues se había quedado preocupado por ella desde la noche anterior, pero no pudo ir tras Haru, pues Yamamoto lo había entretenido, primero le invito una bebida inventada por él, y luego otra –lo bueno era que el joven de cabellos plateados era resistente al alcohol- para después caer inconsciente frente a Gokudera debido a todo el alcohol que había tomado, así que el guardián de la tormenta no tuvo más opción que llevarlo a su cuarto, pero cuando eso paso, la fiesta ya había terminado, así que prefirió no ir a molestar a la joven, sin embargo Gokudera no podía dormir, así que pensando que ella tal vez se encontraría deprimida, decidió ir a visitarla antes de que se levantarán los demás.

Mientras Gokudera se dirigía a esa habitación, Haru por su parte comenzaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente, pues ella tenía la costumbre de levantarse temprano, sin embargo, había algo distinto a cada mañana, eso era la figura masculina encima de ella, al principio era abrió sus ojos como platos, pues casi olvidó lo que había pasado, pensando que era un mal sueño, pero no, ahí estaba él, arriba de ella; pero eso no fue lo que la sorprendió, lo que le causo una gran sorpresa y un pequeño rubor, era la posición en la que se encontraban, la misma pose en la que se habían dormido, aún no podía creer que Belphegor pudiera ser alguien con ese aspecto tan tranquilo cuando duerme, '_Y pensar que anoche fue muy agresivo, un poco __más y yo de verdad hubiera sido su presa'_ pensó Haru mientras un frio recorría su espalda para después dar paso a una leve sonrisa adornando su fino rostro, al mismo tiempo que su mano acariciaba los suaves cabellos dorados del príncipe, al paso de unos instantes Haru se percato de que le dolía su cuerpo ¿y cómo no? Si toda la noche estuvo cargando el peso de Bel, pero en ese momento no le dio la menor importancia pues a unos metros escucho unos pasos acercarse hacia su habitación, lo cual la alarmo, pues no podía dejar que nadie viera esa imagen de ella con un hombre horas antes del amanecer, no, eso era impermisible.

Así que en un acto desesperado, intentó despertar a Belphegor, pero él no daba seña alguna de estar despierto, tan sólo salió de sus labios un leve quejido, mientras acomodaba un poco su cabeza hacia el cuerpo de Haru, eso hizo que ella se sonrojará un poco, pero fue casi invisible, pues su preocupación era más grande que cualquier pena, y más cuando escucho que tocaron a su puerta, no una sino varias veces, ella trataba de despertar con más ahincó a Belphegor, pero no podía, lo peor vino cuando escucho la voz masculina al lado de la puerta.

– Haru… ¿estás bien? Vine a verte, abre la puerta, sino los demás se despertarán – decía el Gokudera al otro lado de la puerta en un tono suave y preocupado.

– Go..Gokudera-san, espera ya voy, estaba dormida, dame un momento – fue lo que dijo, pero el motivo por el cual no se movía a abrir la puerta seguía ahí, Bel no se levantaba, pues no era alguien madrugador, y menos si la hora de levantarse eran las 5:00 am., así que como último recurso Haru trato de invertir la posición en la que estaban y de un impulso, logró colocarse arriba de Belphegor, eso provoco que el príncipe despertará de su cómodo sueño abruptamente y estuviera a punto de gritarle a la persona que lo había despertado pero no pudo, pues Haru le tapo la boca en el momento en que percibió que Bel iba a decir algo.

– Shh… no digas nada

– … – Belphegor hubiera tratado de zafarse, tal vez la hubiera aventado, e incluso no sería difícil para él librarse de esa posición, ni de sus manos de ella, pero la cuestión era de que a Belphegor, la situación en la que estaba no se le hacia nada desfavorable, pues alcanzaba a ver perfectamente la figura femenina de Haru encima de él, y eso le causo cierto placer, se hubiera quedado un momento más contemplándola sino es que algo interrumpió ese instante de satisfacción.

– Haru, apresúrate, alguien puede verme – decía la masculina voz desde fuera de la habitación, cosa que molestó al príncipe, ¿acaso lo callaba a causa del _tipo bomba_?, él estaba a punto de zafarse hasta que…

– Belphegor-san…no, digo Bel, por favor, sólo unos instantes, escóndete, no me gustaría que Gokudera-san malinterpretará esta situación –lo decía mientras lo veía con ojos suplicantes–, haré todo lo que quieras…pero por favor, no hagas nada, tan sólo escóndete – Belphegor estaba a punto de decir que no, pero la propuesta de haré todo lo que quieras era una gran tentación; así que esperando su respuesta Haru quito lentamente su mano de los labios de Belphegor.

– Anche sesso? [¿Incluso sexo?] – esa pregunta causo un gran sonrojo en las mejillas de ella.

– No – respondió secamente.

– Y... Un bacio? [¿Y un beso?]– ella le miro fijamente y accedió ante su petición, la verdad no estaba muy convencida, pero estaba segura de que si no accedía, él no haría lo que ella le estaba pidiendo.

Haru lentamente se levanto, dejando sólo a Belphegor aún recostado en el piso, ella se dirigió hacia la puerta y volteo a verle, esperando a que él se escondiera, o se fuera, pues podía salir como había entrado, por la ventana. Bel se levanto de mala gana y estaba a punto de irse, pero quería saber que asuntos tenía el Guardián de la Tormenta de los Vongola con Miura Haru, así que se fue al baño a esconderse, pues ese lugar era muy amplio, y desde el ángulo de la puerta de el baño de esa habitación, se podía ver toda la habitación con tan solo tener un poco abierta la puerta. Cuando el príncipe de los Varia llegó finalmente a ese lugar, Haru finalmente abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a Gokudera a su cuarto.

'_Hmph, a él lo deja entrar libremente, y a mi ayer me dijo que un caballero no debe de entrar en los aposentos de una dama'_ pensaba Belphegor con cierto enojo ante el comportamiento de ella, pero no le tomo importancia, tan sólo se dedico a ver y escuchar lo que hablaban ellos dos.

– Haru, te tardaste en abrirme, ¿de verdad estás bien? – decía con preocupación.

– Si, lo siento, estaba algo adormilada – le decía Haru a Gokudera con una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que Belphegor no había visto hasta ahora, pero en estos instantes la alcanzaba a ver claramente, pues Gokudera estaba de espaldas hacia puerta del baño, mientras Haru estaba sentada en su cama, mirando hacia Gokudera, y al mismo tiempo hacía la puerta del lugar en donde se escondía Belphegor.

– No te disculpes, ya no eres una niña pequeña, ni una mujer estúpida, ya sabes lo que pienso de ti, y lo que siento por todo lo que has hecho por mi, me has ayudado mucho, pero yo no he podido hacer nada, ni siquiera he podido hacer que olvides al Décimo, el que se debería de disculpar soy yo – decía él mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de ella, cosa poco agradable a los ojos del príncipe; '_A claro, el idiota del Guardián de los Vongola hasta puede sentarse en su cama, pero no yo'_; lo peor vino cuando Gokudera tomo delicadamente la mano de Haru y le dijo.

– Anoche estaba preocupado por ti, pero no pude ir tras de ti, cuando saliste del salón, el estúpido de Yamamoto me dio una bebidas extrañas, y luego lo tuve que llevarlo a su habitación – trataba de sonar molestó, pero un cierto tono de alegría se notaba en su voz, al menos eso fue de lo que se percato Haru, porque para Belphegor, eso sonaba a excusa del Guardián de la Tormenta para justificar estar ahí en esos momentos, a esas horas, dentro de habitación de ella.

– Jeje, la verdad me sentía algo deprimida, pero después de verte me siento mejor, gracias por preocuparte por mi – lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa que ilumo su rostro.

– Gracias, precisamente por eso, me gustaría evitar el compromiso, pero parece que es imposible, no me gustaría que sufrieras a causa mía, recuerda que una vez todo este formalizado, ya no habrá marcha atrás – lo último lo dijo seriamente.

– Lo entiendo, y no te preocupes, mientras eso te haga feliz, no me opondré al compromiso, además ahora lo que me importa es que sean felices, al igual que me interesa que Tsuna-san y Kyoko-chan sean felices, no te preocupes por mi

– Haru, de verdad gracias, y perdóname – esas palabras las dijo con gran pesar mientras soltaba su mano, y la abrazaba fuertemente, ese acto de afecto, ese abrazo fue correspondido por Haru, mientras le susurraba a Gokudera unas palabras cerca de su oído, a lo que Gokudera en acto seguido susurro otras en el oído de Haru, para después ambos romper con el abrazó y ese momento que parecía mágico.

– Bien, entonces me voy, me alegro de que ya estés mejor, ¡Adios! – después de levanto de la cama, se acerco a la puerta y salió, ahora ya eran las 5:40 de la mañana, Gokudera se dirigió tranquilamente a su habitación, sin saber lo que ocurriría con la persona que acaba de ver, con aquel ser que con los años le había tomado aprecio, con Miura Haru.

~~~~~*~~~~~

– Mmm… que interesante, eres una mujer sumamente hipócrita, decía él, pues ahora ya no estaba escondido, había salido y estaba enfrente de ella.

– ¿Hahi? ¿Por qué dices eso Bel-san?

– No aceptas que el príncipe te toque, pero dejas que él te abrace, a mi me rechazas y a él le sonríes, ¿acaso eso no es hipocresía?

– Te equivocas, Haru no es ninguna hipócrita, además no sabes nada, tu no sabes nada de mi – ella levantaba la voz en cada palabra—y aún sin saber nada, pretendes que yo sea una mujer intima contigo, eso si sería ser hipócrita y también descarada, pero yo no soy así, ni siquiera conoces bien a Gokudera-san, él ha sido mi apoyo, la persona que siempre ha estado conmigo, él y Yamamoto, ellos son…

– ¿Qué? ¿Tus amigos? ¿no serán más bien tus amantes? – palabras, palabras hirientes eran lo que salían de la boca de aquella persona frente a ella, era la primera vez que le decían algo así, la primera vez que cuestionaban su integridad, ¿qué acaso ella se veía como una chica fácil? ¿esa era la impresión que Belphegor había tenido de ella? ¿por eso la quiso hacer suya?, y pensar que por un momento ella pensó que él podía llegar a ser alguien amable, pero estaba claro que eso jamás sería, ni siquiera se molestaba en saber que era lo que estaba pasando, tan sólo la cuestionaba y la criticaba.

– Bel-san, vete por favor, déjame sola – fueron las palabras que salieron de esos finos labios, mientras lo miraba fijamente y con la firme decisión de hacer que se marchará.

– No quiero, tienes que cumplir con tu palabra – entonces, él se acerco hacia ella bruscamente, mientras posicionaba su cuerpo sobre el de ella, impidiendo cualquier movimiento de parte de Haru, más sin embargo, ella no volteo su mirar, ni suplico que la dejará como lo había hecho la noche anterior, al principio trato de resistirse, pero después de un tiempo dejo de luchar, pues empezó a pensar y a rendirse.

_Odio esto, odio ser tan débil que tenga que aceptar las palabras tan hirientes de Belphegor-san, odio que no pueda hacer nada por mi misma, que siempre esté a la expectativa de que los chicos me ayuden, no puedo molestar a nadie, es muy temprano, no puedo levantarlos, no debo de preocupar a nadie, ni a Kyoko-chan, ni a Tsuna-san, a nadie, está vez debo de salir de este problema por mi misma, pensé que tal vez Belphegor-san podría ser una persona agradable, pero no es así, todo lo que hace o dice, me lastima, al principio cuando el me aprisiona con su cuerpo, me opongo, trato de resistirme, pero es inútil, ahora si me doy por vencida, él puede hacer con mi cuerpo lo que quiera, pues ya no lo estoy guardando para nadie, en el momento en que Gokudera-san me pregunto ¿si quería cancelar el compromiso? Y yo me negué, en ese momento renuncié a cualquier amor que podría tener en un futuro. Es verdad que ayer dije que encontraría un nuevo amor, pero se me olvido que había dado ya mi mano en matrimonio, sin embargo, Gokudera-san no me ama, el quiere a alguien más, yo tan sólo soy una persona que servirá para que él pueda tener una relación con la persona que de verdad ama, así ninguno de los dos tendrá problemas, y yo… yo quiero que ellos sean felices, no quiero que su amor sea imposible, no como el mío._

Cuando Haru comenzó a rendirse, y a aceptar los besos y las caricias de Belphegor, él se detuvo, pues la mujer que tenía frente a él no demostraba emoción alguna, perecía un cuerpo sin alma, sin espíritu, y eso no era lo que él quería, no sabía el motivo ni la razón, pero se comenzó a arrepentir por decirle todas esas cosas, sin embargo, un príncipe nunca puede pedir disculpas, Belphegor sabía que ella no era una chica fácil, pero la escena que había visto de ella y Gokudera, al ver ese trato tan personal de cada uno, al ver como ella le sonreía, lo había molestado, provocando así que dijera todas esas palabras, así que se alejo de ella, volteo a verla y finalmente dijo.

– No vale la pena que seas mujer de un príncipe, no estás calificada

Poco a poco, ella recobraba su conciencia, y con ella su naturaleza, poco a poco se percato de bel no le había hecho nada, la había respetado y no la había forzado a nada.

– Gracias, Bel… ¿puedo llamarte así? – esas palabras suaves, dulces, y esa tímida sonrisa por parte de ella, una sonrisa que no le había mostrado a Gokudera, se la mostraba a él, eso lo desconcertó un poco, pues sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica en su piel, y eso era algo desconocido para Belphegor.

– Haz lo que quieras, luego tienes que cumplir con lo que me prometiste, Bye-bee~!! – y con eso, el salió por el ventanal, dando un gran salto, cayendo grácilmente en los jardines traseros.

– ushishishi~ una sonrisa es más cautivadora que una lagrima – y ese momento no hubiera sido irrumpido si no es por una voz apática de un joven de cabellos verdes.

– Senpai llevó aquí toda la noche, no sabía que también fueras un genio en ese sentido

– Ushishishi, por supuesto, ¿y qué es lo que quieres?

– Tenemos una misión, es la de atacar a una familia que se esta rebelando contra los Vongola, son ordenes del jefe.

– ¿Mm? ¿Qué esperas rana, vámonos? – eso lo dijo mientras le lanzaba unos cuchillos.

– Ah, eso duele, ¿no podrías dejar de hacer eso?

– No, ushishishi~

Después de varios minutos de estar dirigiéndose hacia la ubicación de su nueva misión, y de que Bel le lanzará varios cuchillos a Fran, este último ya arto de recibir tantas cuchilladas dijo.

– Aún no puedo creer que consiguieras hacerla tuya, la verdad pensé que fracasarías totalmente senpai

– ¿por qué piensas que la hice mía?

– Y ¿no es así?, eso lo había pensado porque tus cuchillos no los estás lanzando con sed de sangre, ni aura asesina

– Ushishishi~ nadie se puede resistir a un príncipe – '_aunque aun no sea mía, lo será pronto' _–pensó Bel, pues no podía admitir que no había logrado obtener lo que quería al primer intento.

– Senpai, Haru-san no es nadie, es la prometida del Guardián de la Tormenta de los Vongola.

– ¿Eh?

– ¿No lo sabias?, a claro que no, eso me lo dijo el afeminado de Lussuria cuando cambiaste de turno con él, parece que se en la fiesta del Vongola se anuncio que Haru-san y el Guardián de la Tormenta son novios.

– Mm... Apresúrate rana – fueron las últimas palabras que Belphegor pronunció, mientras su instinto asesino se incrementaba y sus ansias de sangre crecían, pero habían incrementado a un nivel que ni siquiera Fran había visto antes, cosa que le preocupo, pues él solo no podría calmar ni controlar a su senpai.

* * *

Gracias por leer el capítulo, espero les haya gustado ^-^

Gokudera: Yo quede OCC, ¿qué te pasa?

Suki-chan: Mmm, es por la historia, además en esta historia ya eres más maduro y aprecias mucho a Haru

Gokudera: ...

Bel: Yo no soy celoso, y menos del tipo bomba

Suki-chan: ... ¿en serio?

Bel: ... esta vez si te lanzó los cuchillos

Fran: Senpai, a mi ya me lanzaste lo suficientes, no maltrates a la escritora del fic

Bel: ...

Suki-chan: ^-^ gracias, gracias.

Fran: No es nada -con desinteres- nada más ponme más en la historia

Suki-chan: jeje, bueno...

Fran: ¿Qué?

Suki-chan: nada. -dirigiéndome hacia ustedes- Como lo había dicho, espero les haya gustado, si es así y pueden, dejen un review por favor :)

Ja ne!!


	4. La Apuesta

Konnichiwa!! aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, ¡Felices Fiestas! :D prometí publicarlo en esta semana y aquí esta, algo tarde -pues es de noche- pero lo prometido es deuda, espero les guste, y no lo vean como relleno, pues la verdad me tomo tiempo pensarlo, mmm... ¿algo más? Ah!! si, este capítulo me quedo corto, espero no les moleste, pero creo que será el único así de corto.

Suigin Walker: Muchas Gracias ^―^ me das ánimos para escribir, y tienes razón daban ganas de golpear a Bel, la verdad no quería que le dijera esas cosas a Haru, pues ella me cae muy bien, pero era necesario para la historia u.u y gracias por la dirección del msm.

smoking bomb: Gracias ^―^ de verdad te agradezco que te gusten mis fics XD es genial que te hayas animado a escribir un fic sobre ellos, te agradezco la dedicación ^///^ de verdad muchas gracias, lo esperaré con ansias, aunque entiendo que tome tiempo y que bueno que no pienses que los personajes están OOC

Miharu_Chan: Gracias, sip quería hacer un tipo triangulo amoroso, pero a la vez no, que bueno que te este gustando la historia ^―^ espero te guste este capitulo.

collete hatake: ― Gracias, me animas a escribir más, también una disculpa por no agradecerte antes los demás reviews, pero de verdad los agradezco, además muchas gracias por poner mi otra historia en tus favoritos ^―^

* * *

Acababa de amanecer, los primeros rayos de luz se vislumbraban, eran las 7:30 de la mañana, todo parecía tranquilo en una mansión, pero no era la de los Vongola, era de otra Familia, una más pequeña, lentamente un joven de ojos verdes comienza a subir las escaleras de aquella gran casona, camina tratando de esquivar los cuerpos cubiertos de sangre de aquella Familia que fue asesinada hace unos minutos, finalmente llega a una habitación en donde se encuentra el jefe de aquella Familia de la mafia, la misión de aquel joven era obtener información de que otras Familias estaban sublevándose contra los Vongola, pues no sólo era esa, había otras, pero lamentablemente llego demasiado tarde a realizar su interrogatorio. Al ver quien había sido el culpable de que él no pudiera averiguar nada tenía miedo de interrumpir a aquel ser, pues corria el riesgo de que intentará atacarlo a él también, pero finalmente lo hizo.

― …Senpai ¿qué rayos hiciste?, ese era nuestro único medio para saber quien más esta detrás de los Vongola – decía con desinterés pero al mismo tiempo un poco de molestia en su voz, no obstante sintió un frio amenazador recorrer su cuerpo, pues pudo ver como Belphegor, aquel que se había hecho cargo de asesinar a la Familia completa aún tenía sed de sangre, y estaba seguro de que esos ojos detrás de ese cabello que los ocultaba irradiaba un brillo de maldad pura, es verdad que ya lo había visto asesinar a muchas personas antes, pero nunca tan salvaje y brutalmente como ahora, al parecer la noticia que le conto sobre Miura Haru verdaderamente lo molesto.

― …

― Eran órdenes del capitán de estrategia mantenerlo con vida para interrogarlo

― ¿Ah? alguien como él – decía fríamente mientras veía el cadáver en el piso – no vale la pena ser interrogado.

― Gulp, senpai ¿estás bien?

― ¿por qué preguntas rana? Deja de cuestionar al príncipe y limítate a hacer tu trabajo

― … che! Siempre andas mandan…do… ― fue interrumpido por una cuchillada por parte de Bel, pero era profunda, tanto que se pudo percibir una pequeña línea se sangre salir del saco que portaba Fran.

― informa al capitán de estrategia y al jefe que la misión esta cumplida y que manden al equipo de limpieza – en ese momento Belphegor estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, paso al lado de Fran pero en ese instante se escucho una fuerte voz en los comunicadores de los dos miembros de Varia.

― Voiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿ya terminaron mocosos? Tienen otra misión, regresen al castillo Vongola.

― ¿gero? Todavía no le he hablado al equipo de limpieza y tengo otras cosas que hacer…

― Voiii!!! Olvida eso, ya mande a Levi para que se encargue de todo lo demás, ustedes dos vayan con los mocosos de los Vongola y…

― No quiero, manda a alguien más, aún no he tenido suficiente sangre...

― No jodas estúpido bebé

― No soy un bebé

― Voi!!! Me importa un carajo tu sed de sangre, ahora mismo te regresas con Fran, son ordenes del estúpido Jefe, su misión es escoltar a la prometida de Sawada Tsunayoshi junto con su amiga Miura Haru a comprar el vestido de novias de la futura esposa de Tsunayoshi

― ¿Ah? – dijeron los dos en unisonó, alejando la tensión formada por el descontento que tenía Bel hacía la noticia del compromiso de Haru.

― ¿Por qué rayos un príncipe tiene que escoltar a unas plebeyas? Ushishishi~

― Voi!!! Yo que carajos sé, el Jefe me dijo que ellas posiblemente serían atacadas por los rebeldes contra los Vongolas, entonces eran el blanco perfecto, pero Bel…

― ¿Qué?

― No asesines a las jóvenes

― Lo sé, ushishishi~

― … ― Squalo y Fran sólo quedaron en silencio.

― Bien, eso es todo, ahora muevan sus malditos traseros y apúrense

― Che! – decía Belphegor con una sonrisa en su rostro, curiosamente ya no era tan desquiciada ni sádica como cuando estaba molesto. Así fue como los dos oficiales de Varia partieron de aquella mansión para dirigirse a la de los Vongola, el camino era silencioso, contrario a lo que se esperaría de aquellos dos, pero finalmente, olvidando el miedo que había sentido momentos atrás, Fran rompió el silencio.

― Senpai, pensé que no aceptarías esta misión

― ¿Mh? ¿Por qué, rana?

― Gero, bueno… como estabas molesto por lo de Haru―san, pensé que no querrías verla o que tal vez te largarías a matar a alguien en tu momento de enfado, además lo que me causa más curiosidad es…

― ¿Qué? – pregunto molesto Bel.

― Que desde que te dije que ella era la prometida del Guardián de la Tormenta de los Vongola, dejaste de mostrar esa estúpida sonrisa tuya, incluso tu sonrisa malévola, y cuando el estúpido del capitán de estrategia dijo que la misión tenía que ver con Haru―san repentinamente regreso esa estúpida sonrisa – decía el ojiverde en un tono netamente apático.

― … esa mujer no tiene nada que ver, es sólo que si hago esa misión podre matar a otras personas, ushishishi~

― Ajá, claro ¿entonces por qué al principio te negaste?

― … no es de tu incumbencia, un príncipe nunca da explicaciones

― Ah… como siempre, no entiendo tu lógica senpai

― ushishishi~ además… ― decía Bel en un tono algo pernicioso y sombrío.

― ¿Mmm?

― Ushishishi~ ya verás rana, que ella sea la prometida de alguien, no significa que no pueda hacerla mía, ni alejarla de él.

― ¡¡Oh!! Senpai – comentaba Fran con total sarcasmo, golpeando con el puño de su mano derecha la palma de la izquierda ― ¿entonces ella aún no es tuya?

― Geh~ temee…

― ¿Qué te parece una apuesta?

― ¿Eh? ¿sobre que?

― ¿Puedes hacer que Haru―san se enamore de ti, y abandone al Gokudera Hayato?

― Por supuesto, ¿y que recibe el príncipe si gana?

― Mmm… que yo sea el padrino de tu boda con haru―san, incluso les hago una hermosa ilusión de cualquier paisaje que quieran gratis para la boda.

―Geh~ sonaste como Mammon

― ¿Gero? No creo que me parezca a mi antecesor, ¿pero que dices senpai? ¿entonces aceptas?

― ¿Y por qué crees que me voy a casar con ella?

― Pues pareces muy interesado, y es la primera vez que veo que te intereses en una mujer, antes sólo era asesinar y la sangre, la verdad pensé que eras un desquiciado

― Desgraciado ~ ― mientras le lanzaba varios cuchillos

―Ah…

― Bien, acepto. Pero… un príncipe no le toma afecto a su presa, ella se enamorara de mi, pero yo jamás de una plebeya

― Mmm… ¿y si lo haces?

― ushishishi~ imposible

― No es imposible senpai, serás un príncipe pero le muestras mucho interés, además que gano yo si ella se enamora de ti y tu de ella no, eso no sería divertido, y ya no me podría burlar de ti – en ese momento Bel le lanzo más cuchillos.

― El príncipe tampoco entiende tu forma de pensar, estúpida rana.

― Entonces ¿es una apuesta?

― Hecho… pero a cambio, me ayudarás a conquistarle

―¡¿Eh?! ¿qué no tienes confianza senpai

― Ushishishi, idiota no es eso, así será más fácil obtenerla

― … y… si … ella…

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Y si ella se enamora de mi? Después de todo yo voy a ser su Cupido, ¡¡Ah!!, eso suena divertido, algo como el héroe, hasta puedo inventar unas poses, jeje – y ahí el peliverde andaba perdiéndose en la divagación de las poses que podría hacer como Cupido.

― Eso no pasa, una mujer como ella jamás se enamoraría de una rana

― Che! Que frio, mejor debería de apostar quién la enamora primero

― ¡¡NO!!

― Era broma senpai, no pensé que reaccionarias así – cuando Belphegor estaba a punto de decir algo más, para contrarrestar lo que le había dicho su kouhai, ambos se percataron de que estaban llegando a la mansión de los Vongola. Al llegar, tanto Belphegor como Fran fueron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse, pues el uniforme de Varia estaba manchado de sangre. El uniforme de Belphegor tenía la sangre de aquellos a los que había asesinado, mientras que el de Fran tenía la sangre que le había causado una de las cuchilladas de Bel cuando estaba molesto. Eran las 8:30 de la mañana, Fran únicamente se había cambiado por un uniforme limpio, mientras que Belphegor había ido a si habitación a bañarse para posteriormente usar uno de sus uniformes de repuesto. Al dar las 9:30 a.m. los dos oficiales de Varia se dirigieron al lugar en donde tendrían que encontrarse con las dos jóvenes, el príncipe del escuadrón de asesinos ahora se encontraba de mejor humor, pero eso cambio drásticamente cuando divisó a lo lejos a su supuesta presa en brazos de otro hombre.

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado :)

reviews please ^-^


	5. Compras

Lamento no haber actualizado antes, he estado ocupada [con la escuela y el trabajo T-T] y no había actualizado. Gomen!!!

Fran: Woo!!! casi tres meses sin actualizar ¬¬

Tsuki-chan: Si U-U lo siento

Bel: Temme~!!! ¿sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado para ver que pasa con el desgraciado que esta abrazando a Haru?

Tsuki-chan: Jeje, bueno… yo… U_U

Bel: Te debería de mandar varios ataques de Mink, para que te pulverice con el atributo de la tormenta.

Fran: Senpai~ no seas tonto, ¿qué no vez que si pulverizas a la autora, después ya no hay fic?

Bel: Che~

Tsuki-chan: Gracias Fran ;D

Fran: No es nada, después de todo en los capítulos que siguen salgo más ¿o no?

Tsuki-chan: ... Bueno, sin más que decir haré el disclaimer

Fran: Hey, responde, si lo haces hago el disclaimer por ti.

Bel: ushishishi~

Tsuki-chan: Esa es información confidencial, no quiero hacer spoilers. ― Fran pone una cara un poco molesta ― Bueno, está bien, a decir verdad...

Fran: Ajá...

Tsuki-chan: ¡¡Si!!, sales más adelante, no te diré cuándo ni dónde, pero no me pude resistir a ponerte, hasta me dieron ganas de hacer un FranHaru [algo así como un one-shot independiente de esta historia, no sé…], pero sé que ya sería demasiado para la divagante mente de esta humilde autora. [Además no creo que las lectoras aprueben una idea tan loca, jeje -gotitas en la cabeza.]

Fran: Ah....

Bel: Dado que los dos se quedaron en su mundo, yo haré el **Disclaimer:** KHR! no le pertenece a Tsuki-chan, ni sus personajes, pues ambos fueron creados por Amano Akira-sensei, únicamente la historia es de ella.

**Agradecimientos:** Gracias a las lectoras que pusieron esta historia en sus favoritas, Arigatou Godzaimasu!!! [Tsuki-chan hace reverencia :D]

Nota: Las respuestas a los reviews por esta ocasión las puse al final

* * *

En el jardín principal, lugar de reunión para las jóvenes que iban a ser escoltadas se vieran con sus guardaespaldas, miembros de Varia; se encontraban bastantes integrantes de la Familia Vongola.

― ¡¡¡Kyoko!!! ¡¡¡¿Estás segura que vas bien?!!!, espero que compres un vestido de novia ¡¡¡al extremo!!! ― gritaba animadamente el joven de piel bronceada, él se encontraba cerca de ambas jóvenes.

― Onii-chan, estoy bien, además Tsu-kun dijo que nos iban a cuidar unos guardias ― Kyoko llevaba puesta una falda color azul, una blusa celeste, unos lentes oscuros y un lindo sombrero color blanco. La ropa era delgada, especial para la temporada calurosa.

― A-Así es Onii-san, no tienes que preocuparte de nada, y ellas están disfrazadas, así que no hay problema ― decían el jefe Vongola, al principio con un poco de inseguridad, pero después completamente seguro al ver a la joven amada.

― Jajá, parece divertido, ir de compras con disfraces.

― Idiota. ¿Qué no sabes que de esa forma la que más corre peligro es Haru?

― Ah… es verdad, lo había olvidado, perdón.

― ¡¡Hahi!!, no te disculpes Yamamoto-san, no has hecho nada malo, y tu Gokudera-san, no deberías de decirle idiota a cada momento.

― Hmp ― gruño el aludido.

― ¡¡¡¿De que hablas Sawada?!!! ¡¡¿Cuáles disfraces, si yo estoy viendo perfectamente a mi hermana!!! ― decía confundido el guardián del sol.

― ¡Ah!, no soporto tampoco tu estupidez, que no vez que esa no es tu hermana, esa es Haru, ya te lo había explicado. ― gritaba exasperado el albino.

― ¡¡Cabeza de pulpo!!, no te entiendo, esta chica definitivamente es Kyoko ― afirmo Ryohei mientras jalaba a la joven de la que hablaba hacia él para darle un fuerte abrazo fraternal. Ante la acción la joven de cabellos oscuros y cortos, con el hermoso atuendo primaveral de color azul y sombrero blanco abrió los ojos en sorpresa; al igual que aquella joven de cabellos claros y largos, la cual llevaba un vestido rosa pálido, unas botas largas y unas gafas negras. Por su parte los guardianes Vongola y su jefe también se sorprendieron al ver esa escena. Pues en el preciso instante en que Ryohei jalaba a la joven, los lentes negros, y los cabellos claros caían al pasto del jardín, revelando así la verdadera identidad de la joven, de Miura Haru.

Ryohei simplemente no se había percatado de que la chica en sus brazos no era su hermana, sino Haru disfrazada de Kyoko, por lo que; a pesar de que a leguas se notaba que era la joven de ojos color chocolate, el Guardián del Sol la seguía abrazando fuertemente. Lo que ninguno de los presentes sabía, es que a cierta distancia iba apareciendo un hombre de cabellos rubios, junto a su no-lindo kouhai. Así fue como Belphegor observo a la morena en brazos de otro hombre, y no era precisamente su prometido, sino el guardián del sol.

― Jajá, senpai ― decía alegremente Yamamoto, para después con seriedad decir ― creo que deberías de soltarla ― al tiempo en que el guardián de la lluvia arrebataba de aquellos fuertes brazos a Haru, para abrazarla él mismo sobreprotectoramente.

― ¿Hahi? ¿Yamamoto-san? ― pregunto apenada y confundida.

― Mmm… ¿dime? ― preguntaba con inocencia y tranquilidad, pero sin dejar de abrazarla, al contrario puso su barbilla sobre su cabeza y la acerco más a él, como si la tratará de proteger. Obviamente esta acción dejo a todos más desconcertados que el abrazo de Ryohei.

― ¡¡Desgraciado!!! ¡¡Suéltala, que ella es mi prometida!! ― gritaba Gokudera con enfado mientras trataba de zafar el abrazo de Yamamoto, para posteriormente jalar a su novia hacía él.

Todas y cada una de esas escenas hacían hervir la sangre del príncipe por algún motivo, aunque no sabía cuál era.

~~~*~~~

Una vez que ambos miembros del Escuadrón de Asesinato Independiente llegaron a su destino, Belphegor fijo la mirada que oculta bajo sus dorados cabellos en la femenina figura de la joven que estaba rompiendo dulcemente el abrazo entre ella y el peliplateado, para posteriormente recoger la peluca de cabellos largos y claros, así como sus lentes oscuros.

En ese instante Ryohei, aún confundido con la situación, le exigía al Jefe Vongola una explicación de porqué había dos Kyoko; Tsuna suspiro y al ver a los miembros de Varia Arribar, decidió explicar que si iban disfrazadas, Haru podría actuar de señuelo para que a Kyoko no le pasará nada, aunque en realidad esa ideas no había sido del Jefe de los Vongola, pues él joven mafioso pensaba que era muy arriesgado, pero acepto la idea, pues la persona que le propuso tal plan, afirmo que a ninguna de las jóvenes les pasaría nada, no si los Varia las protegían; así fue como Tsuna finalmente accedió.

Belphegor, Fran y Ryohei escuchaban con atención; y aún cuando el genio del Escuadrón de Asesinato entendía la confusión que eso causo, aún así se sentía molesto por haber visto aquella escena de minutos antes.

― Wo!! Qué ideas tan raras tienen los Vongola, ¿no crees senpai?

― ¡Cierra la boca, rana! ― decía con enfado, posteriormente observo a la joven Miura, para percatarse de que efectivamente parecía ser otra persona, parecía ser la prometida del Décimo Vongola; pero aún así conservaba esa esencia que la hacía especial, diferente.

Al mismo tiempo, Haru estaba discutiendo con Gokudera sobre que no fuera tan agresivo con Yamamoto, así como que no le pasaría nada en su camino al acompañar a Kyoko.

― Ya te dije, que no me va a pasar nada. Haru va en compañía de Belphegor-san y Fran-san.

― Aún así… mh, a veces eres tan estúpida que podrías arriesgarte por los demás, no lo hagas. ―y susurrando completo― Sabes que tu no eres la persona a la que cuidan, ¿verdad?

― Ah…, lo sé…. Se que ellos van para ser los guardias de Kyoko, pero aún así, ella es mi amiga y me pidió acompañarla, por eso… ¿entiendes, no es así? ― preguntaba con mirar expectativo, como esperando su comprensión y aprobación, acto que molestaba a cierto rubio.

― Haz lo que quieras ― dijo mientras le daba la espalda, y Yamamoto le decía "Oye" llamando su atención para que no fuera así, Haru tan sólo sonrió suavemente y le susurro un gracias. Así es como los Guardianes Vongola se retiraron de la escena.

― Mmm… definitivamente la Familia del Vongola es muy diferente a nosotros y el jefe.

― Los Varia no necesitamos de estúpidos sentimentalismos, ushishishi~

― ¡¡¡Oigan, quiero que cuiden de Kyoko al extremo, ¿entienden?!!!!

― Senpai, ese escandaloso ¿qué es de la prometida del Vongola?

― ¿Mm? Su hermano, pero ignóralo

― Ah…

― ¡¡¡Oye!!! ¡¡¡No me ignoren al extremo!!!

― Onii-san es mejor que nos marchemos ― diciendo eso Tsunayoshi se despidió y se llevó a su futuro cuñado a rastras, únicamente quedaban los guardaespaldas y las señoritas a proteger.

~~~*~~~

― Mmm, senpai… ya vámonos ― decía sin emoción alguna, excepto un poco de fastidio ― sino llegaremos tarde, además de que el día de hoy pensé que iba a ser un día libre y tenía planes de conseguir la nueva figura de acción de mi maestro, en una pose súper heroica.

― ¡Idiota!, está es una misión, la tenemos que cumplir.

― Che~ ― mirando ahora hacia ambas jóvenes ― por su culpa me voy a perder la venta limitada de esas figuras.

Ambas estaban observándolos, Kyoko con algo de miedo e inseguridad, pero Tsuna le había dicho que ellos la cuidarían, así que no tenía por que preocuparse; por su parte Haru abrió un poco los ojos y comenzó a reír levemente.

― Fran-san, así pareces tan lindo, disculpa que te molestemos; pero si lo que quieres es la nueva figura de Mukuro-san, yo la tengo, incluso me la firmo. ―Ante esa frase Fran abrió un poco sus labios, mientras que Bel la observaba a través del flequillo detenidamente. _'Primero la abrazan otros y… ¿ahora el estúpido de Fran es lindo?_ ― Cuando regresemos a la mansión te la puedo dar.

―Oh… ¿en serio? ―preguntó con su tono desinteresado de siempre, pero un poco más animado del usual.

― Si, pero… ―ella se acerco a él y en tono bajo le dijo― mantenlo en secreto, ayer en la fiesta me la regalo diciendo que era por cuidar de su linda Chrome. La verdad agradezco el gesto, pero creo que tu la cuidarás mejor que yo ― ante esa afirmación la joven le sonrió al ojiverde.

― Mmm… ok

― Bien, ustedes dos, dejen de secretearse cosas y vámonos, Fran tú vigilarás a la prometida del Vongola y yo iré con Haru, ¿entendiste?

― Che~ si entendí, senpai...

En ese momento llegó la limosina, para así llevarlos a su destino; el distrito de compras en donde todas las familias de la mafia compran.

Pasaron unas dos horas antes de llegar a su destino; esas horas fueron las horas más tortuosas para los integrantes de Varia, pues las jóvenes al principio iban calladas, pero al paso de unos minutos, la morena con su tono alegre de siempre comenzó a platicar con Kyoko para que esta no se sintiera incomoda, pues estaba segura de que los dos hombres que las escoltaban eran de fiar.

Al principio para Belphegor y Fran la plática era de total desinterés, pero después de oírlas hablar por dos horas, ambos estaban pensando en nunca volver a escoltar a ninguna mujer por el resto de sus vidas, y más si la mujer iba acompañada de una amiga. Finalmente llegaron a su destino. El distrito de compras más novedoso y elegante de Italia; los Varia llevaron a las jóvenes a la sección de artículos para novias.

Era sumamente grande aquel centro comercial; había una hermosa fuente estilo barroco al centro de la plaza, el piso era de mármol blanco, las escaleras eléctricas y el elevador tenían adornos en color oro, los cristales de los aparadores eran enormes; y cada local tenía artículos bellísimos sobre bodas; desde la vestimenta para los novios, las damas de honor, los adornos, la lencería, en fin, había de todo.

Las chicas se quedaron embelesadas al observar tan gran sección exclusiva para las bodas; no sabían por donde comenzar, los chicos por su parte únicamente las observaban para ver hacía dónde se dirigirían primero; y todo iba bien hasta que el príncipe se harto de esperar unos minutos y le comento a la chica disfrazada de Kyoko.

― Date prisa, somos personas ocupadas, como para jugar a las compras.

― ¡¿Hahi?! Belphegor-san, Haru necesita de tiempo para decidir a dónde ir, además si eres nuestra escolta debes de obedecer y seguirnos, esa es tú misión, ¿recuerdas?

― Che…

― Jeje, al senpai es la primera vez que lo callan, Haru-san eres una persona diferente a lo que esperaba, ¿qué te parece si mejor te acompaño yo?

― ¿Fran-san…? ― preguntaba temerosa Kyoko, pues veía que la atención era puesta en la joven Miura, y temía que las atacarán repentinamente los enemigos de la Familia.

― Ah… es verdad, no te preocupes; yo soy tú escolta. ― dijo el peliverde centrando su atención en la prometida del Vongola con desinterés.

― Fran-san, no seas tan lejano con Kyoko-chan, se más amable, después de todo confió en ti. Si Tsuna-san y los demás lo hacen, yo también ― dijo alegremente mientras miraba el rostro preocupado de su amiga, para ver si así le daba valor y confianza.

―¿ Mmm? ― musito Belphegor mientras veía que la prometida del Vongola se animaba con esas palabras, y ahora se dirigían hacia un aparador de vestidos de novia.

― ¿Qué sucede senpai?

― ¿por qué dijo que confiaba en ti y no en mi?

― No sé… ¿tal vez porque la espantaste ayer? ― preguntaba con sarcasmo.

― …

Las chicas habían pasado cinco horas en la plaza, de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo, y sus guardianes siguiéndolas. _'Esto es peor que la plática que tuvieron en la limosina'_ pensaban ambos.

Finalmente después de ese periodo, Kyoko había decidido el vestido que compraría y Haru le ayudo a escoger todos los demás detalles, como el adorno que llevaría en el peinado, para que encajara con el velo de novia, el lazo, las arras; el ligero, todo.

También habían decidido que adornos se pondrían como centros de mesa, las charolas para los bocadillos, las copas para los invitados, las diversas bebidas, las dos jóvenes estaban muy emocionadas, y aunque no llevaban todo lo que habían seleccionado, pues la mayoría era para ir a entregar posteriormente a la mansión, las chicas iban con unos cuantos paquetes y bolsas de compras, la que más cosas llevaba era Kyoko; a su acompañante: Fran le toco la parte de cargar con esos envoltorios.

Mientras que Haru estaba viendo los vestidos de las damas de honor, pues ella era una de ellas; Bel la acompañaba algo fastidiado y aburrido; pues Kyoko y Fran habían ido a guardar esos paquetes a la limosina, para así poder comprar otras cosas.

Bel veía a cierta distancia a la joven, ambos entraron a una tienda de joyas, en ella había anillos, pulseras, gargantillas, collares, etc.

La joven Miura veía el local con admiración, se acerco hacía uno de tantos objetos que había, y lo contemplo como si fuera algo muy hermoso; lo vio por bastante tiempo, incluso una de las encargadas se le acerco y le pregunto si le mostraba el producto; la joven hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

Belphegor quedo intrigado por saber que era lo que estaba viendo aquella joven, así que se acerco a la encargada y le pregunto, al saber que era, él mostro algo de sorpresa en su rostro, pues pensaba que la joya que la cautivo era algo estrepitosamente llamativo, pero no era así, era algo sencillo, pero elegante, era un pequeño dije de plata en forma de corazón, de esos que guardan fotos tamaño infantil dentro de ellos, y en la superficie tenía de adorno una rosa.

El objeto no era caro, y estaba seguro de que podía comprarlo, pero si era así ¿por qué no lo hizo? El guardián de la tormenta de los Varia estaba intrigado y la joven vendedora le hablaba para saber si lo quería o no, pero èl simplemente no contesto, hasta que la voz de la chica que lo intrigaba lo saco de sus pensamientos.

― Gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto ― decía una de las empleadas del local.

― ¡Hahi!, gracias, es muy amable ― decía Haru, mientras tomaba la pequeña bolsa en sus manos y salía de aquel lugar. Bel tardo unos minutos más en salir de ahí, y cuando lo hizo una de las empleadas le despedía sonriente, mientras él la ignoraba y continuaba su camino.

― ¿Hahi? Belphegor-san, pensé que habías salido antes que yo.

― Hm… ni siquiera te molestas en poner atención a lo que un príncipe hace, definitivamente no eres una mujer al nivel de alguien de la realeza ― afirmaba el aludido con arrogancia al tiempo en que metía una de sus manos en su saco cazadora, y dentro del mismo apretaba ligeramente una pequeña caja aterciopelada de color rojo en forma de manzana.

La joven sólo puso una expresión de confusión ante el comentario, mientras iba hacia otro establecimiento.

Ahí, en ese almacén Haru observo un adorno para el cabello, Bel como lo había hecho en la otra tienda la veía desde cierta distancia, aunque ganas de molestarla y distraerla no le faltaban, pero aún estaba algo molesto por lo de la mañana, y cada que lo recordaba se enfadaba un poco.

La joven Miura se colocó el objeto en su cabezo, era una pinza de flores, color plata con detalles en lila, al final sonrió tristemente mientras se veía en el espejo, pensando en que ella no era la prometida y que la peluca que llevaba era el tipo y color de cabello que le gustaba a Tsuna, los ojos de ella cubiertos por los lentes negros no eran los de la persona que se iba a casar con Tsuna-san, ese atuendo rosado, ese estilo de vestirse no era el de ella, y por supuesto, ella no era la prometida; ahí fue cuando pensó en la loca idea de Reborn de que ambas se disfrazaran, tal vez Reborn-chan lo había hecho para que ella se diera cuenta de que la joven a la que ama el Décimo Capo es la verdadera Kyoko, no ella.

El príncipe notó algo diferente en esa joven, así que se le acerco, y al ver una casi invisible gota salir de esas gafas oscuras le dijo.

― Ese adorno, le quedaría bien a una plebeya como tú.

― ¡¿Hahi?! ― exclamo asombrada, posteriormente su expresión cambio a una tranquila, se quito las gafas y con un poco de ese liquido cristalino en sus orbes emitió una sonrisa candorosa, llena de paz y alegría. Esa sonrisa, esa expresión causo en el príncipe una sensación desconocida, muy leve, pero que aún así lo perturbaba. Intento tranquilizarse y actuar como siempre, como el príncipe que es.

― Ushishishi~ claro que un objeto de esos sigue siendo algo fuera del alcance de los gustos de un príncipe.

― Gracias, Belphegor-san, lo compraré para usarlo como adorno en la ceremonia de Kyoko y Tsuna-san ― comentaba con total alegría, para después ponerse nuevamente las gafas, realizar la compra y salir de aquel negocio.

A la salida, ambos se encontraron con el peliverde y la joven prometida. Fran llevaba un rostro de apatía total al haber cargado con todo eso, y tener que intentar ganar la seguridad de la joven que escoltaba, pues aún parecía temerle un poco, además de que al final si hacía bien su trabajo, recibiría por parte de Haru la última y limitada figura de acción de su maestro, totalmente gratis y autografiada. Así que definitivamente merecía el esfuerzo.

Cuando Haru vio a Kyoko, esta le enseño unos adornos y le dijo que se verían muy bien en las damas de compañía, a lo que la chica mostro su aprobación con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza.

~~~*~~~

Eran casi las 6 de tarde, ahora los cuatro estaban en un restaurante, pues no habían probado bocado; ellas pidieron unos fideos en salsa de jitomate, mientras que ellos un espagueti gratinado. Los cuatro estaban esperando a que su orden llegará, Haru al intentar aligerar el notorio cansancio y fastidio de los jóvenes intento conversar de un tema más agradable para ellos, pero al ver que todo tenía que ver con cosas sangrientas por parte de Belphegor y como este estaba a punto de sacar sus cuchillos ante un comentario sarcástico de Fran, así como la cara de horror y preocupación que puso un instante su amiga, decidió que era mejor hablar de cosas relacionadas a la boda.

En es preciso momento, minutos antes de que los platillos fueran entregados, aparecieron varios hombres vestidos de negro, con gabardinas, y comenzaron a disparar sus armas en el establecimiento; los guardianes protegieron como se les había dicho: a la futura esposa del Décimo Vongola, pues el ilusionista la cubrió de los ataques, mientras que el genio de los Varia bloqueaba los asaltos, Haru por su parte, se escondió debajo de una de las mesas del comercio, para así evitar agravar la situación, ya que sabía que a la persona que se tenía que proteger era a Kyoko, entre la confusión, los disparos, y uno que otro civil que resultaba herido, Kyoko entró en pánico, alejándose así de la seguridad de los Varia, uno de los atacantes vio como una joven de cabellos castaños y vestimenta azul corría desesperadamente. Fran había intentado detenerla, pero no pudo, puesto que entre tanto caos y de bloquear a los agresores, no había podido evitar que aquella mujer corriera.

Al ver eso, Haru salió de su escondite, pues veía como su amiga y futura esposa de Tsuna estaba en peligro, no sabía el motivo por el cual había dejado a los chicos atrás, pero los ataques hacia ellos no se detenían, y un hombre de atuendo sospechoso se dirigía hacia Kyoko, así que Haru corrió hacía donde estaba su amiga y justo cuando estaban a punto de agredirla; una joven de atuendo rosa pálido apareció para defenderla, recibiendo así la bala dirigida hacia la joven; Kyoko grito al ver como Haru caía al piso, como si fuera en cámara lenta para sus ojos, los sentidos de ella se entorpecían, un hombre la agarraba por el brazo, pero no se movía, únicamente noto como la persona que minutos antes le salvo de una bala sostenía a aquel hombre que tomaba a Kyoko del brazo, esa persona vio como una chica de atuendo rosa lo trataba de detener a pesar de estar herida de bala en su hombro derecho a la altura del pecho, pero en la espalda, el hombre se percato de que esa mujer era la prometida del Décimo Vongola, según la descripción; así que la tomo de un brazo y casi a rastras de la llevó; para cuándo Fran llegó a ese lugar, el hombre estaba a una lejanía considerable de ellos, los agresores detuvieron sus ataques y se alejaron; posteriormente Belphegor corrió hacia donde estaba Kyoko y el peliverde, ahí se percato de que la joven que según él custodiaba no estaba, le pregunto a Fran que había pasado, y este le dijo que mientras él estaba ocupado bloqueando los ataques esa chica llamada Kyoko había corrido, y Haru intento protegerla.

―Pero no conforme con eso se la intentaba llevar, pero como confundió a Haru-san con la prometida del Vongola, se la llevó a ella.

― Temme…!!! Eres de Varia, ¿qué carajos estabas haciendo?

― Senpai, yo también quería proteger a Haru-san, pero nuestra prioridad es esta mujer, así que eso fue lo que hice.

― ¡¡Idiota!! ― gritaba enfadado ― ¿hacia dónde se fueron?

― Siguieron ese camino ― dijo Fran señalando uno de los cristales del establecimiento completamente roto que daba hacia una calle oscura, rumbo a unas fabricas abandonadas.

― Rana…, llévala a la mansión, infórmale al capitán de estrategia Squalo lo que paso, no vayas directamente con los Vongola. Dame tiempo para ir por ella.

― Senpai, ni siquiera estamos seguros de si siguieron ese rumbo o no

― Ushishishi~ pero soy un príncipe, y los príncipes siempre encuentran a sus presas, además el único que puede hacerla sufrir o tocarla soy yo, no cualquier plebeyo.

― Gero?

― Ushishishi~ bien, informa de todo, nos vemos en la mansión, esperen a que llegue con Haru.

― Esta bien.

Así fue como Belphegor siguió el camino señalado por su kouhai, para ir en busca de la joven y poder llevarla de regreso; por su parte Fran llevaba a la futura esposa del Vongola ― que se encontraba inconsciente― a la limosina para dirigirse a la mansión.

* * *

**Sui-chan:** Si, me encanta Fran cuando hace poses, la primera vez que lo vi, me encanto el personaje. Por fin se vio quien estaba con Haru, y si... otro poco y Bel lo mata, jeje.

Yo también extraño hablar contigo, no me he podido conectar al msn T-T, pero acá estoy bien, hasta ahora no ha habido ningún terremoto ni percance que nos afecte. ¿Cómo has estado tú?

**Colette hatake:** Gracias, ¿de verdad te dejo picada?, jeje, entonces eso significa que la historia cumple su cometido, gracias por leerla. :D

**Campanella:** Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic. Tienes razón, yo también creo que estaría bien un poco de FranHaru; es más pienso hacer eso para uno de los próximos capitulos ;D

**Haruna Velis:** Wi!!! gracias :D me alegras XD que bueno que te gusto el fic. de verdad muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado esta pareja, y disculpa el que me haya tardado en actualizar. Gracias por el review ;D

**Smoking bomb:** Hola!!! que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, si... Fran es bien lindo, en cuanto al juego de rol, creo que tienes razón, mi maquina ha de tener algo raro, pues la pagina de verdad nunca cargo T-T

**Paty: **Gracias por leer la historia. Me puse muy feliz de que te gustará ^_^

* * *

Gracias por leer este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, en algunas partes creo que fuí muy explicativa, espero no les moleste, creí que era importante especificar esos detalles.

Sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas valen mucho para mí, y me animan a seguir, así que si pueden dejen un review por favor :D

Gracias.


	6. Secuestro, Éxtasis

Konnichiwa!!! Minna―san (reverencia)

Sé que me tarde un montón -más de un mes-, y pido una sincera disculpa, pues me tome algo de tiempo para pensar el capítulo; ya que tenía dos ideas de cómo seguir el fic, pero no me decidía por ninguna; hasta que una amiga de la escuela me dijo cual de las dos ideas era la más atractiva para el fic. Así que de verdad, una disculpa por la demora.

Por su comprensión y apoyo al leer esta historia: Gracias :D

**Nota importante (para la autora): **Finalmente llegue al contenido lemon, pido piedad si lo redacto mal, es mi primer lemon, el cual me anime a hacer por un comentario de Kuchiki Yamiko (de ahí que cambiara el Rated); bueno, espero les guste.

**Agradecimientos: **

**Sui****―chan:** Gracias por el review. Si, me encanta Fran, y me pareció bien ponerle de motivante una figura de acción; pues creo que de verdad admira a su maestro XD

Mmm, bueno, eso de Yamamoto lo explicó en este episodio, la verdad lo iba a poner en el anterior; pero no encontré el espacio oportuno U―U, lamento la confusión.

**Giotto: **Gracias; que bien que te haya gustado; espero mantener el ritmo de la trama, y en cuanto a la personalidad de Haru, intentaré que no me salga tan Mary Sue. En cuanto a Yamamoto; es bien lindo, me encanta el chico XD

**Chibi****―seras: **Gracias, la verdad cuando leí que no te gustaba la pareja, casi se me para el corazón (pues pensé, Oops!!! Ya la regué) ; pero al leer lo demás me animaste mucho :D espero que este capítulo te guste, la verdad me lo pensé un buen antes de redactarlo, por eso me tarde.

**Disclaimer:**Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Ni sus personajes me perteneces, pues son creación de Amano Akira―sensei

.

* * *

El genio de los Varia había salido a toda prisa para alcanzar a aquel hombre que se había llevado a Miura Haru; primero corrió en aquellas calles oscuras, siguiendo un rastro de sangre, el cual supuso era de la morena. Habían pasado ya varios minutos y oscurecía cada vez, el príncipe llevaba más de 20 minutos siguiendo esos pequeños rastros de sangre, hasta que finalmente llego a un muelle en donde se encontraban varias fábricas abandonadas.

'_Clásico de la mafia' _pensó al ver todas aquellas fábricas, algunas de metal oxidado a punto de desquebrajarse por si solas debido al tiempo que llevaban abandonadas.

En ese momento logró observar entre la oscuridad como había tres de esas obras oxidadas que parecían aún funcionar; así que llegó a la conclusión de que en una de ellas estaría la joven.

Hubiera seguido el rastro de sangre de la morena, pero había varios vestigios de líquido rojo en diversas direcciones, y el príncipe de los Varia no conocía el olor de aquel fluido rojo femenino que ahora era su única pista para encontrarla.

Así que optó por investigar cada una de esas tres fábricas en pro de encontrar a la joven.

* * *

En la mansión de los Vongola _unas horas antes del percance en el Distrito Comercial de la Mafia_ se encontraban dos hombres de traje en la terraza de la mansión; ninguno de ellos había hablado desde que aquellas dos mujeres se marcharon, pero aún así se mantenían juntos; uno molesto y el otro tranquilo, y seguiría así, si no fuera porque el de carácter mas voluble pregunto de forma molesta.

―¿Y…?― mientras veía fijamente a su interlocutor.

―¿Y… qué? ― regresaba la pregunta con una ligera sonrisa.

―¡¡No te hagas idiota!! ¡¡¿Por qué carajos abrazaste a Haru de esa manera?!! ― gritaba el peliplateado.

―Ah… jaja, no tiene nada de malo, Haru es como una hermana, además se veía incomoda cuando el senpai la abrazo ― comentaba tranquilamente, luego medito un poco y continuo mientras veía a su acompañante sumamente molesto ― Jaja, no… ¿de verdad? ― se sonrojó un poco ― ¿no me digas que estás celoso? ― preguntaba con alegría total.

―¡¡¿Q―Qué?!! ¡¡¡Eres un idiota!!! ― y se daba la media vuelta mientras un gran rubor cubría sus mejillas, pero fue detenido por unos fuertes brazos.

― Gokudera… sabes lo que siento, lo de Haru fue porque, bueno… tú mismo lo dijiste hace un año.

///

Un año antes…

―Mmm, ¿funcionará?― preguntaba un hombre de cabellos negros

―Por supuesto, lo he calculado todo, además Haru aceptó, dijo que al menos quería que sus amigos fueran felices, y que el amor va más allá de los prejuicios, además de otras cosas cursis; ya sabes como es.

― Je…, si; pero me siento mal por ella ― decía algo cabizbajo.

― Mm…

― ¿Gokudera? ¿Fingir que ambos la queremos será lo correcto?

― ¡Idiota!, así el Décimo y los demás pensarán que si no tienes una pareja y no te casas, es porque amas a la mujer de un miembro de la familia y eso te mantiene soltero; así nadie sospechará.

― Ah…, ok, si Hayato lo dice… ― mientras se acercaba al albino suavemente.

///

― Sé lo que dije, pero aún así… me molesté un poco _ ahora estaba calmado, y pensando en su amiga, la que le ayudaría a cubrir las apariencias, le dijo al moreno de ojos cafés ― ¿ella estará bien? La verdad no confió en el bastardo de los cuchillos.

― Jeje, él te gano en el conflicto de los anillos, así que supongo que… ― pero no terminó porque un ojiverde molesto le aventó una considerable cantidad de dinamita al espadachín japonés.

* * *

El joven asesino de cabellos dorados había explorado con cautela las dos primeras fábricas; la primera y la segunda eran un escondite para los vagabundos de la localidad, así que de mala gana el príncipe los dejó sin divertirse un rato, pues su prioridad era la joven.

En la tercera fábrica encontró a unos mafiosos; la exploró minuciosa y rápidamente, mientras avanzaba asesinaba a cada uno de los presentes después de preguntarles "¿Dónde está?", pero cada uno de ellos únicamente sonreía desafiantemente sin decirle nada; hasta que llego al tercer piso de la factoría en el cual encontró a dos hombres con armas hablando _sin que ellos se percataran de su presencia.

― A estas horas la droga comenzará a surtir efecto ― decía mientras observaba su reloj.

― Si…, seguramente el jefe tomará primero a la mujer del Vongola, y después se la dará a los demás para que terminen de ultrajarla. ― comentaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El otro hombre carcajeo y dijo ― No lo dudes, sería genial participar, lastima que somos el señuelo; nadie se imaginaria que los restos de sangre son distracciones y que la mujer del Vongola se encuentra en el Hotel Maestoso.

El Varia espero unos segundos más con el fin de obtener otro tipo de información, pero ninguno de los dos hombres continúo hablando; así que el rubio asesino a uno de ellos desde las sombras y con su peculiar sonrisa preguntó.

― ¿Dónde está?

― ¿Qu―Quién? ― mientras veía con desesperación cada lado de aquel lugar, esperando encontrar una pista de donde se encontraba su agresor.

― Si escupes la información, respetaré tu deplorable existencia ― comenzaba a impacientarse, pero no lo demostró, pues sabía que la presión psicológica era efectiva en la mayoría de los casos.

― ¡¡Eres imbécil!! ¡¡Aunque me mates no te lo diré!! No conseguirás nada ― finalizó con una carcajada que mezclaba nervios, miedo y superioridad.

― Ushishishi~

Con esa última expresión, Belphegor se marchó de aquel lugar, posteriormente ya cuando estaba alejado de la fábrica, se escucho una explosión, y lo único que se lograba ver, eran las rojizas llamas que iluminaban la oscuridad de aquel muelle.

En ese instante, una flama rojiza se separo de aquellas llamas y se dirigió hacia un objeto cuadrado en las manos del príncipe, la caja absorbió esa llama; y el asesino guardó el objeto en una de las bolsas de su saco cazadora.

― Bien Mink; ushishishi~ ― comenzando a correr nuevamente, ahora con destino al Hotel Maestoso.

* * *

En el cuartel del escuadrón de Asesinato de los Varia, ubicado en la Mansión Vongola.

― Voiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! ¡¡¡¿Qué carajos dijiste?!!! ― gritaba un hombre de cabellos blancos, mientras veía con el seño fruncido al ilusionista de ojos verdes y mirada apática, el cual únicamente se limitaba a observar el comportamiento del peliblanco.

― Dije que la esposa del Vongola se desmayo, Miura Haru fue secuestrada y Bel―senpai se fue a perseguir a los atacantes para recuperar a Haru―san

― ¡¡Ya te había escuchado!!

― Che~, si me pregunto que había dicho ― comentaba con poco interés el peliverde.

― Squ, no te alteres, seguramente Bel traerá a la joven; mientras vamos a ver cómo se encuentra la prometida de Tsunayoshi ― decía un hombre de lentes oscuros y un peinado peculiar, mientras juntaba sus manos y las movía de un lado a otro.

―¡¡Lussuria!! Si el estúpido de Tsunayoshi se entera, él y su familia… , además nuestro estúpido jefe tendrá que explicarle esto al Noveno.

― Capitán de Estrategia, ¿no sería mejor si le dijéramos todo al Vongola? ― Squalo lo veía molesto, pero Fran se detuvo un momento y dijo ― Ah…, pero Bel―senpai dijó que hiciera tiempo mientras recuperaba a Haru―san, mmm…

― ¡¡Ese maldito mocoso…!! ― El espadachín se dirigió a un sillón doble, y dejándose caer expresó ― Esta bien…, esperemos noticias de Bel

― Voiii!!! Fran

― ¿Mm?

― Encárgate de calmar a la prometida de Tsunayoshi para cuando despierte.

― Sería mejor si lo hiciera Lussuria

― ¡¡No repliques estúpido mocoso!!

― Hai…

* * *

En la entrada del Hotel Maestoso se encontraba un joven rubio, mientras pensaba en la forma de conseguir el número de habitación en donde se encontraba la chica, y eso le hacia recordar las palabras de aquellos sujetos.

_―... nadie se imaginaria que los restos de sangre son distracciones y que la mujer del Vongola se encuentra en el Hotel Maestoso._

'¡Ah…! ¿cómo siendo un genio no se había percatado de aquel engaño?'

El rubio se adentro al Hotel con sigilo, pues observo que había varios guaruras en trajes negros, los cuales seguramente pertenecerían a la mafia; acto seguido el genio de los Varia hurtó un abrigo negro de algún rico que lo había puesto cerca de la recepción mientras pedía informes; se lo coloco y camino normalmente hacía una dama vestida de negro, la tomo del brazo diciendo.

― Ushishi~ servicio del Hotel

― ¡Oh!, gracias ― decía con una sonrisa seductora, la cual el genio ni noto por estar observando lo que hacían los hombres vestidos de negro.

Finalmente antes de llegar al elevador, percibió como uno de esos hombres veía hacia todos los lados, mientras se comunicaba por medio de un pequeño micrófono, posteriormente hablaba con uno de los empleados del Hotel, y consecutivamente se dirigía hacia el ascensor junto con el empleado, justo al lado de Bel y la joven dama que iba a su costado.

El hombre de gafas negras y traje negro se subió al elevador, presiono el piso número 21 y en posición de firmes veía los números pasar en la parte superior del ascensor, pero algo llamo su atención y fue la presencia de un hombre rubio que emanaba instinto asesino, y eso era fácil de identificar para un sicario de otra familia, como lo era aquel hombre.

Belphegor en un actuar rápido, uso sus tan fiables hilos metálicos invisibles para dar fin a aquella existencia que sospechaba de él; se escucho un grito de mujer, y uno masculino; para cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el piso 21, únicamente se vio a un joven rubio salir, y detrás de él se encontraban los cuerpos inertes de tres personas.

* * *

En la habitación 2018, que era una lujosa Suit se encontraban varios hombres de trajes negros, unos maduros, otros jóvenes, un total de 15; además de un hombre canoso, con cicatrices en el rostro y un puro en sus partidos labios.

Los hombres veían con una sonrisa de burla en sus ojos a la joven Miura Haru; la cual se encontraba en el piso, arriba de la alfombra de la habitación; tenía sus manos atadas por una soga.

Ella había tratado de ganar tiempo, primero pataleo, gritó, e hizo todo lo que se le ocurrió, incluso mordió a uno de los hombres, aquel hombre le propicio un fuerte golpe en su mejilla izquierda. En conclusión, nada de lo que hizo funcionó.

Al llegar al hotel, la llevaron a amordazada a la Suit; pero antes sobornaron a varios de los empleados, incluido el gerente.

Posteriormente le dieron una bebida, la cual logró derramar con gran esfuerzo, pero eso fue en vano; pues un hombre la sostuvo y otro le inyecto una considerable cantidad de un líquido extraño vía intravenosa.

La joven de ojos chocolate, se retorció del dolor, pero como pudo (a mordidas, patadas, etc) se alejó de esos hombres, y así es cómo había terminado tirada en la alfombra.

Uno de ellos se acerco a ella al verla sudar un poco y dijo volteando ver a su Jefe.

― Parece que la droga está haciendo efecto ― y se intento acercar más, pero la joven se alejó un poco y grito que si alguien se le acercaba, ella se aventaría por el ventanal ubicado a medio metro de ella.

Todos se burlaron, pero el Jefe de esa familia dijo que si la mujer se resistía no sería divertido para cuando la grabaran, y le enviarán la cinta al Vongola. Esa fue la única razón por la cual aún no la habían tocado, pues cada uno de ellos, esperaban a que la droga tuviera el efecto deseado para mancillar a la joven.

Mientras que ella, en un intento desesperado por mantener su cordura, continuaba preguntando.

― ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Para que me trajeron?

― ¡¡¿Eres tonta?!! Llevas preguntando lo mismo durante horas, esta claro que es un secuestro ― le gritaba un hombre maduro, mientras la veía de arriba abajo.

― Un poco más, falta poco ― decía con mirada maliciosa.

* * *

En ese mismo instante, en el pasillo del piso 21, un joven se quitaba el abrigo que llevaba puesto y lo tiraba en el piso, mientras corría hacía su objetivo.

___―_ Dime, ¿qué habitación? 

___―_ L_―La 2018, ahí entraron todos ellos, yo… n―no sé más; por favor no me mate, no me mate __―_ decía el empleado mientras veía al hombre y a la mujer cubiertos de sangre.

"Haru…" pensó el príncipe mientras corría, finalmente llegó al lugar deseado.

* * *

― Bien, parece que ya es hora, preparen la cámara

―Listo Jefe ― decía un hombre detrás de una cámara de video.

― Bien jovencita, verás como lo disfrutas ― aquel Capo se acercó a ella, y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos

―No…, Tsuna―san, Gokudera… ― Y unas lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas.

En ese instante, la puerta de aquella habitación comenzó a deshacerse, los hombres se pusieron en guardia por orden de su Jefe; aquel hombre había aventado a Haru hacia un sillón.

Una vez la entrada estaba libre, el genio comenzó su matanza a diestra y siniestra, sin fijarse en sus victimas, únicamente tenía en mente la imagen de aquella joven; al entrar al lugar en dónde se encontraba aquella videocámara y ver a aquel viejo sin camisa, y a la joven en el sillón; el príncipe se imagino lo peor, no se detuvo a pensar en nada; y asesino a todos los presentes; con excepción de la chica.

Una vez todos y cada uno de ellos se encontraban en el piso, sin vida y completamente ensangrentados por grandes manchas de un rojo negruzco cubriéndolos; el príncipe de los Varia se acerco a la joven, y con una delicadeza que ni él mismo conocía la sostuvo en sus brazos y la cargo.

Algo lo había hecho sentir furia, algo que jamás había sentido, ni siquiera cuando su hermano intento asesinarlo o estuvo a punto de perder contra el tipo bomba; aún la sentía, pero no sabía como expresarla, pues ya no había a quien más asesinar. Todo había quedado desecho, la habitación era un desastre, la adornaban varios cadáveres cubiertos de sangre, algunos con las entrañas salientes. Pero aún así, aún sentía algo; algo en su pecho, y algo en su estomago, era algo que se retorcía dentro de él.

Intentó olvidar aquello al ver a la joven que sudaba considerablemente, y la cual intentaba zafarse de aquellos brazos, como si tuviera miedo.

Él la contemplo y observo que aún llevaba la peluca; que para bien o para mal aún la tenía con vida, pues si se hubieran percatado de que no era la prometida del Vongola, ya la habrían asesinado.

A la entrada de la habitación, la bajo suavemente; la morena aún se resistía, pues sus sentidos no alcanzaban a percibir quién era aquella persona. La vista de Miura se encontraba borrosa, a penas y alcanzaba a distinguir algún sonido.

― Soy Bel…, Belphegor… ― dijo suavemente en el oído de la joven al recordar que se encontraba drogada.

_― A estas horas la droga comenzará a surtir efecto.._

_― Si…, seguramente el jefe tomará primero a la mujer del Vongola, y después se la dará a los demás para que terminen de ultrajarla._

El rubio desato con cuidado el nudo de la soga en las manos de la joven; después le preguntó que si estaba bien, pero ella no decía nada.

Al ver la condición de la chica, la cargo nuevamente y la saco de aquel lugar; habían pasado varios minutos desde que habían salido del Hotel, pero la joven parecía empeorar, su sudor era cada vez mayor.

* * *

Él la llevaba en brazos, pensó en llevarla a un Hospital, pero eso sería contraproducente y no la podía llevar en ese estado a la mansión Vongola; entonces se percató de que no sólo era la droga lo que le afectaba, sino también la herida en su brazo.

Así que decidió llevarla a un Hotel cerca del Maestoso, se registró y llevó cuidadosamente a la castaña a la habitación 315.

Una vez dentro, revisó el botiquín de primeros auxilios, encontró lo básico; y comenzó a quitándole la peluca a Haru; después comenzó a bajar el sierre de aquel pálido vestido rosa; la joven soltó un pequeño gemido, y con la voz entrecortada dijo a su salvador.

― Be..l, no…, ah…, me.. dieron.. una droga..no soy yo… Ah… ― el aludido sonrio un poco, la miro a través de flequillo y dijo.

― El príncipe no te hará lo que ellos te hicieron; solamente te trataré esa herida en el brazo ― y una vez el sierre estuvo abajo, comenzó a deslizar uno de los tirantes de aquel vestido lentamente mientras contemplaba la piel de aquella joven y delizaba sus dedos sobre su piel.

― ¡No…! ― la ropa se deslizaba ― Ellos… no me hicieron nada, no tocarón a Harru…sólo uno… me golpeo, pero… no me tocaron ― sonrió débilmente ― Bel…san llegó a tiempo… gracias.

El príncipe se detuvo unos segundos, primero sintió alivio, luego duda, pues a lo mejor ella pensaba que no le habían tocado debido a la droga; ¿qué hacer? Se preguntaba; pero en el fondo decidió confiar en las palabras de ella, y creer que nadie la había tocado, en pensar que ella aún era la chica que había visto un día antes; la cual defendía su castidad como lo más preciado.

― Ushishishi~ necesito ver esa herida ― dicho esto, él observaba el hombro desnudo de la joven; era algo cautivador, ver esa piel desnuda y escuchar esas expresiones de aquella mujer; sabía que era a causa de una droga, pero no podía evitar sentir eso, y mucho menos después de creer en las palabras de ella, palabras que habían tranquilizado ese sentimiento de furia hacia aquellos bastardos que la raptaron.

Belphegor observo la herida cubierta de sangre, de ese líquido que le encantaba ver en sus presas, pero que en aquella joven por un instante sintió que no debía ser así. Entonces el comenzó a dirigir su rostro hacia aquel lugar, y delicadamente comenzaba a saborear la sangre que cubría la espalda de aquella joven. Ella gemía y le suplicaba débilmente que no, pero al parecer el genio de Varia había comenzado a perder su poca cordura con los gemidos de la morena.

Ella intentó separarse de él, pero el rubio no se lo permitió; contrariamente a eso, comenzó a desabrochar el sujetador de ella; y seguía recorriendo cada parte de ella con su boca, con su lengua, como si saboreara cada parte de la joven y al mismo tiempo intentará limpiar el cuerpo de ella con sus caricias.

Él se detuvo un momento y se percató de algo que no había notado, y era un moretón en la mejilla de la chica, así que la acaricio, y la beso; luego poso sus labios sobre los de ella, y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, pero una vez una frase venía a su mente.

_― …yo no quiero esto, no quiero que mi primera vez sea así..._

_― ¿Tú primera vez?_

_― Hm...si..._

Recordó esas palabras e intento detenerse, como lo había hecho antes, se alejo de ella, recogió el maletín que no usó, se levanto de la cama, en la cual habían estado segundos antes, y trató de alejarse, pero unas manos frágiles y suaves le detuvieron.

― No…, espera ― Miura comenzó a jalar a aquel joven hacia ella, él por inercia se dejó llevar al ver a la chica de forma tan seductora y atrevida, pues su sosten se encontraba aflojado, casi cayéndose y dejando ver un poco el pecho de Haru; mientras que sus labios se encontraban rojos por el beso de hace un instante.

― Ushishishi~ No deberías hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas plebeya ― comentó, pero no hubo reacción, ni reclamo, tan sólo ella continuaba quitándole su saco, y luego su camisa. Esa acción no le agrado a Belphegor, pues ella no era la chica que conoció, era una persona diferente a causa de la maldita droga. La sonrisa de él desapareció, e intentó hacer reaccionar a la morena al arrojarle encima el agua que estaba en una jarra a lado de la cama, colocada en una pequeña mesita; pero no surtió efecto; y recordó lo que mencionó uno de los hombres a los que había asesinado hace una hora.

_―Ja, ella no será la misma, hasta que tenga relaciones con alguien, la droga que le inyectamos era una mezcla; peor para ella, intentas salvarla, pero si no tiene hombre antes de que pase el efecto, probablemente perderá la cordura, tendrás que llevarla a un psiquiátrico, jajaja― mientras caía con la boca ensangrentada._

"Bueno, eso afirma que aún es virgen" pensó; pero dudo un poco antes de dejarse llevar y poseerla, pues si ella se enteraba, seguramente le odiaría.

* * *

La joven influida por esa sustancia toxica, y al tener un gran deseo sexual, comenzó a estimular al hombre frente a ella; pues su instinto le pedía contactó físico y satisfacción, pero en el fondo, la conciencia casi dormida de la joven pensaba _'No…, por favor; resiste, Belphegor―san… no…; Haru…no'_

Paralelamente a este pensamiento, la mano de ella, comenzaba a deslizarse por el pectoral bien formado de aquel rubio, sus dedos lo recorrían audazmente mientras le sacaba uno que otro suspiro. Posteriormente la mano femenina llego a la cintura de él, Miura deslizó su mano hasta tocar el miembro masculino de Belphegor; eso le saco unos gemidos al genio de los Varia, y eso fue lo que terminó por eliminar la poca intención de resistencia de aquel rubio.

Después de la acción de Haru, Bel no soporto más y se abalanzó sobre la femenina figura, comenzó besando sus labios, y posando sus labios con fiereza en su cuello, bajando cada vez más, llegando a los senos de la joven, moldeando con una de sus manos una de esas pequeñas pero bien formadas partes de la joven, mientras lamia la otra con cierta violencia, mordiendo la parte más oscura con la poca delicadeza que le quedaba, haciendo gritar a la joven de placer y provocando que ella se encorvará un poco.

Posteriormente volvió a tomar sus labios, al tiempo en que él se quitaba la ropa que le quedaba y se deshacía completamente del vestido de ella; luego comenzó a introducir uno a unos sus dedos en la entrada más intima de aquella joven; en aquel territorio nunca antes explorado, una vez que estuvo húmedo, le quito la última ropa interior que le quedaba: su braga.

Regreso a masajear esos pequeños montes que tanta satisfacción le causaban, y después de aventar la braga que tenía en sus manos, empezó a masajear la parte virginal de la chica con su miembro completamente erecto, posteriormente entre gemidos, gritos de placer y los sudores de ambos mezclándose; Belphegor comenzó a introducir virilidad en aquel santuario femenino que se había conservado puro por tantos años, esperando a la persona correcta.

El rubio hacia estocadas cada vez más fuertes, más violentas, pues así se lo pedía aquella mujer debajo de él; ella por su parte clavaba las uñas con fuerza en la espalda de su acompañante; era tanta la presión que hacía, que la espalda de él comenzó a sangrar un poco, provocándole dolor y placer al mismo tiempo.

En el momento del éxtasis final, la masculinidad de Belphegor se impulsó hasta lo más profundo de aquella estrecha cavidad femenina, provocando un grito de parte de ella; y que el joven genio dejará fluir ese líquido blanco, ese fluido que genera vida dentro del cuerpo de la joven.

Ambos habían terminado con su acto de placer carnal, pero no para ambos la reacción posterior fue la misma; pues después del acto, Miuara Haru comenzó a estabilizarse, el sudor y la temperatura comenzó a desaparecer, mientras Bel le administraba unas compresas de agua fría hasta que la joven quedo dormida.

Por su parte el príncipe de los Varia, tuvo varias sensaciones o más bien, sentimientos encontrados; algo extraño para él, pues…

Primero; durante y después del acto sexual Belphegor corroboró que la joven era casta, ya que la cama quedo manchada de ese líquido carmesí, y en el acto salía mientras ella gemía de placer y dolor mezclados. Cosa que lo alegraba, pues podría decirle a ella que continuaba siendo virgen aún después de que la secuestraron, y además le causaba satisfacción saber que había sido él, la primer persona en explorar ese territorio prohibido.

Segundo; se sentía vacio y culpable. ¿La razón?, según su explicación interna, Belphegor estaba seguro de poder poseer a la joven sin necesidad de un truco barato como usar droga; pero van esos idiotas y le arruinan el plan; ahora seguramente ella lo odiaría, él no la podría conquistarla según lo planeado; perdería su apuesta con su no―lindo kouhai y para colmo, terminaría siendo la burla de ese mismo apático kouhai. Pero en el fondo sabía que no era únicamente la apuesta o la burla de Fran; lo que más le hacia sentir así era que la joven estaba influenciada por aquella droga; y eso hería su orgullo de hombre, pensar que ella le había provocado; aquella tímida chica era otra persona, alguien que en realidad él no deseaba, pero que se había dejado llevar.

Él no la amaba, pero había algo que lo hacia sentir insatisfecho, vacio, incompleto; algo que sabía sólo ella le podía dar; pero no la falsa Haru, sino la verdadera. Y eso era lo que descubriría, ¿qué era lo que le faltaba de ella? ¿por qué se sentía así?. Si ella ya era de él, ¿entonces que más quería? ¿qué otra cosa esperaba de la joven?.

Bel se levanto de la silla que había colocado a un costado de la cama, tomo una ducha, y cuando se volvió a colocar su ropa, de su cazadora cayó una caja de color rojo en forma de manzana; el príncipe la observo, luego dirigió su mirada hacia la joven que estaba dormida debajo de las sabanas, completamente desnuda; regresó su mirar hacia la caja tirada en el piso, se agachó a levantarla, la recogió, la observó otro rato y luego sonrió ampliamente.

― Ushishishi~ su corazón…, no basta su cuerpo, quiero que se entregue a mi completamente por voluntad propia ― y después de ese comentaría, se alcanzó a divisar en la semi-oscuridad de la habitación que se encontraba a medialuz un brillo proveniente debajo de esos cabellos dorados que tapaban la mirada de aquel hombre.

* * *

Bueno... primero que nada, muchas gracias por leer el capitulo :D

Acepto las críticas, las sugerencias, los comentarios, los jitomatazos, las cuchilladas virtuales, los bombazos, etc.

No sé si el capitulo está bien o mal, la verdad yo misma dude de mis capacidades a la hora de escribir el lemon, pero bueno..., espero les haya gustado (ojitos brillosos).

Aclaración: En cuanto a lo de la droga y que ella se volvería loca sino estaba con alguien, no me crean, pero un amigo mío que sabe de esas cosas (porque eso estudia); me dijo que si llega a pasar, en pocos casos, pero que si puede ocurrir [no me crean a mi, cualquier cosa, culpenlo a él por esa loca idea, jeje ^///^]

Así que si pueden dejen un review por favor, para animar a esta autora a escribir la continuación, y que no piense que su trabajo en este capitulo fue un total fracaso.

Se agradecen los reviews, gracias ;D

Ja ne!!!

PD: La computadora me odia, hay faltas que no puede cambiar, pues las corregía y me las cambiaba la página T-T

Me disculpo por eso.


	7. Culpa

Konnichiwa! Una disculpa por la tardanza, pero tenía entrega de trabajos finales y pues la escuela absorbe un buen de tiempo T_T

Gracias por sus reviews :D Me animan a seguir escribiendo ^_^ (al final del capítulo los respondo)

.

**Disclaimer**: KHR! No me pertenece ni sus personajes, son de Amano Akira-sensei.

.

* * *

Una mujer de cabellos sedosos cafés y tez cremosa se encontraba descansando tranquilamente bajo unas sábanas de la más alta calidad; la luz de la luna se filtraba por el ventanal que daba al balcón; haciendo que sus facciones se vieran más hermosas de lo que son. A unos metros de la cama en la que la chica descansa; se escucha el rechinar de una manija seguida por una luz que se filtra a la habitación para dejar ver la sombra de un hombre entrar; la mano de él cierra con delicadeza aquella puerta, y ahora únicamente se escuchan las lentas pisadas de aquel ser.

Lentamente se acerca a donde se encuentra la mujer; se sienta a un costado de ella; su mano de tez clara empieza a acariciar los cabellos de la misma suavemente, y lentamente toca una de sus mejillas con delicadeza; el rostro de aquel hombre se ilumina por la luz lunar dejando ver una mirada de remordimiento en esos ojos como si de esmeraldas de tratarán; sus cejas se encorvaban; casi juntándose, dejando ver enfado y culpa. Aún con su mano puesta sobre la mejilla de la joven susurro…

― Haru… ― El le veía con pesar; ¿cómo decirle a su mejor amiga y prometida en apariencia; no eres virgen? ¿Cómo pedirle perdón?. Es verdad que no era su culpa directamente, pero en cierto sentido se sentía culpable por no haber estado ahí para salvarle. Y todo empeoraba al ver como el Décimo Capo recibía la noticia con gran pesar, remordimiento e inquietud; culpándose por no proteger a su familia; así como Kyoko se culpaba a sí misma porque le cuidaron más a ella que a Haru; y eso carcomía la conciencia de varios Vongola.

La chica sintió algo cálido en su rostro, comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos; revisando cada detalle de la habitación; se percató de que era la propia y suspiro en alivió, primero pensó que tal vez todo había sido un sueño loco; todo parecía tan irreal, pero sabía que no; antes de ver al portador de aquel tibio tacto; imágenes de aquel incidente pasaban en su mente; las compras, el ataque, el secuestro, y finalmente un rubio de mirar escondido, ese recuerdo era borroso; su mente dilucidaba hasta minutos antes de que le inyectaran ese liquido extraño; sabía que fue rescatada, pero no podía recuperar sus recuerdos más allá; aún no.

Después de intentar recordar, levanto la mirada y pudo observar unas orbes verdes que le miraba con preocupación, intentando esconder ese sentimiento.

― Gokudera-san… ― él le observaba en silencio, no sabía que decir; recordaba el momento en que la trajeron; y el revuelo que él mismo había armado, sino hubiera sido por su preciado Décimo, la tormenta no se hubiera calmado tan rápidamente.

Haru intento levantarse; pero su hombro le dolía; Hayato le detuvo de hacer esfuerzo alguno diciéndole.

― La herida de tu hombro aún no cicatriza; y… bueno, ejem… debido a cierta actividad física que hiciste tardarás en recuperarte ― Ok, tal vez era algo cobarde; pero no se le podía culpar por no decirle a su prometida algo incomodo ¿o si?, pensó.

― Ah…, gracias ― El albino le miro cuestionante, ¿gracias? ¿de qué?. Ella percibió esa duda y respondió.

― Por preocuparte por mí y estar aquí ―dudo un poco― conmigo…

― Mmm, llevas 3 semanas sin despertar; el Décimo se encuentra preocupado. Shamal dijo que no tenías nada; únicamente la herida de tu hombro… mm…, lo demás, bueno… los detalles nos los dio el bastardo de los cuchillos― Al recordar, Gokudera se tenso y sintió enfado.

_Al llegar Belphegor a la mansión de los Vongola con Miura entre sus brazos, cubierta por una sábana, sin peluca, ni maquillaje; y minutos después de que la prometida del Vongola llegará con Tsuna para contarle todo lo sucedido; pues la ojimiel se le escapo a Fran cuando este se levantó de su asiento para darle un vaso de agua que ella pidió; y cuando el ojiverde llegó la chica había escapado. Él únicamente músito un "Che~" aburrido, pero antes de ir a buscarla. Squalo__ entró a la sala, gritando "¡Voiiiiii!¡Tsunayoshi se comunico conmigo; está reclamando el paradero de la otra mujer!" decía roncamente. Pero al observar que no estaba la 'huésped' entendió el enfado en la voz del Décimo Vongola cuando le hablo._

― _¡Voiiiiii! Estamos jodidos ― gritó; mientras los demás Varia asentían en la cabeza o le miraban sin importancia._

_Para cuando el príncipe llegó a la mansión principal; lo que le recibió fue un fuerte y firme golpe en el rostro por parte del Guardián de la Tormenta__; mientras que Yamamoto alcanzaba a capturar a la morena entre sus brazos con delicadeza._

_El rubio se levanto con una sonrisa en su rostro, al tiempo en que se limpiaba un costado de sus labios, pues le salía una pequeña gota de sangre. Sus instintos por la sangre casi le dominan, pero se controlo, muy a su pesar; y a gran fuerza de voluntad, lo cual le evito escuchar varios insultos en italiano por parte de su agresor._

― _Ushishishi~ Supongo que ya saben todo_

― _Desgraciado, ¿qué le paso a Haru? ¿por qué está así? _

― _¿Mm? ― pensó en explicar a detalle o no, cuando salió Tsunayoshi, y con burla comenzó su descripción de los hechos― protegimos a la mujer de su Jefe, eso fue lo que se nos pidió; raptaron a la otra, le inyectaron una droga especial que activa las necesidades sexuales para violarla― El Vongola y sus guardianes tenían cara de horror, enfado y desagrado― llegué a rescatarla, pero eso no salvo su virginidad._

_Antes__ de que explicará más, Gokudera se le lanzó dandole puñetazos por donde cayeran; mientras que el rubio los esquivaba grácilmente; eso enfureció más a la tormenta y le lanzó unas bombas; el príncipe saco sus cuchillos, ambos estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse; no obstante la fría voz de Xaxus que le decía a Bel que se detuviera, más el hipermode de Tsuna calmando a su guardián, evitaron una confrontación más grande; así Varia desapareció de la escena, y a lo lejos se escuchó una explosión rumbo al cuartel del mejor grupo de Asesinato de la mafia._

_Yamamoto llevó a Haru a la clínica dentro del cuartel; ahí Shamal atendió la herida de la chica bajo la supervisión de Bianchi; pues el escorpión venenoso quería asegurarse que no le pasará algo más grave a esa joven que quería como una hermana menor._

― Hahi? Entiendo… tres semanas…―susurraba, meditando las palabras; hasta que llegó a una, más bien un nombre.

― Belphegor-san… ― Su prometido le miro extrañado, pues las mejillas de Miura estaban rojizas, mientras agachaba la cabeza, pues dentro de su mente, comenzaba a ver imágenes de aquella noche de pasión incitada por la droga en su cuerpo; su sonrojo aumento al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho; posteriormente sus ojos se hicieron acuosos, levanto la vista hacia su prometido, y más que nada amigo; le observo con pesar, y unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos chocolate mientras le decía.

― Gomen! Gomen! Gokudera-san, Haru…―comenzó a tener algo de hipo y el llanto no le permitía hablar bien― Haru… ya no es virgen, perdón… Yo… quería ayudarte y a él también, pero no creo que quieras casarte con alguien que ha perdido la honra…―decía cabizbaja; ella sabía que su matrimonio era una farsa, pero era para guardar apariencias; no para crear chismes bajo la espalda de su amigo; ¿cómo mirarle a la cara después de que se entrego a Belphegor?; ni siquiera le podía decir que había pasado exactamente, le daba mucha vergüenza.

El albino le miro con cierta ternura, acaricio el cabello de la mujer lentamente, le deposito un beso en la frente y luego la abrazo sueva y firmemente; se acerco a su oído para decirle.

― No te preocupes, eso no importa, he sido egoísta, él y yo lo sabemos; ambos queremos ayudarte a salir adelante; además nadie excepto Varia y nosotros sabemos lo que pasó; y nunca saldrá información de nuestros labios; el Décimo quiere hablar contigo, pero será mejor que descanses, mañana hablarás con él― Gokudera se levantó de la cama, después de acomodar a Haru para que volviera a dormir, se acerco a la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir le comentó.

― El idiota ese ha estado preguntando por ti insistentemente ― Haru se reincorporó un poco por la sorpresa al pensar quién era ese _idiota_, así que con algo de emoción, pero dudosa preguntó ― ¿Belph- ―no obstante el peliplata no le escuchó y continuo hablando ― Yamamoto ha estado preguntando, ya me fastidió, le voy a decir que venga a verte después del Décimo ― con esas últimas palabras cerró la puerta tras él, y se marchó. Dejando a una chica con un leve dolor en su pecho.

* * *

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Sui-chan ***abrazo* ¿qué tal?¿cómo has estado? ¿yo? reprobe una materia T_T (luego te digo cual)Sip, sigo viva, aunque no parezca, y creo que ya tengo la idea del fic HibaHaru que me animaste a escribir :DEn cuanto al fic compartido, pues ahorita tengo tiempo por las vacaciones, espero conectarme pronto al msn para platicar sobre eso; ¿si se quedo la del medievo?

Me encantó saludarte, y gracias por el review; creo que ahora si todos me quedarón bien Ooc T-T pero espero te haya gustado el capítulo, bye!

**Mayra:** Muchas gracias :D me alegra que la historia este siendo de tu agrado; disculpa la tardanza en subir el capítulo u_u  
Ahorita no hubo mucho BelHaru, pero espero desarrollarlo más adelante. Nuevamente gracias.

**Yinsey: **^-^ Gracias, haces muy feliz a está autora; al principió pensé que casi a nadie le gustaria por ser tan crack la pareja, pero veo que no fue así; de verdad agradezco mucho tu comentario, disculpa que me haya tardado en la actualizació cierto, a mi también me encanta el 8059 (la culpa la tienen los doujinshis XD)

**Mary: **Yey! gracias. Eres la primera que aprueba el FranHaru (pensé que nadie lo aprobaría T_T) nada más por eso te voy a dedicar ese fic a tí ¿qué tal?. Una disculpa por tardarme, y muchas gracias por dejar reviews en mis otras historias :D

* * *

El capítulo me quedo cortito; gomen!. Es que lo hice en tres partes, pues a cada rato me andaban interrumpiendo ¬¬

Le dí una leída antes de subirlo; así que espero no tenga faltas ortográficas o mala redacción; sino me dicen, para corregirlo.

¿qué les pareció? ¿la autora se merece un review? Espero que sí.

En este capítulo no hubo BelHaru u_u La imaginación me abandono T-T

Así que manden reviews para inspirarme, onegai :D

Ja ne! *saludos*


	8. Fran

Konnichiwa! Hace tiempo que no actualizó esta historia, gomen! U_U

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron review *un abrazo*, gracias también a quien lee el fic.

Advertencia: En este capítulo no hay B86 (pero lidien conmigo un rato, onegai!)

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, pues son de Amano-sensei.

* * *

― Eres un idiota senpai ― pronunció sin emoción el muchacho.

― ¡Desgraciado! Si no fuera por estas esposas, te rebanaría en dos ― respondió el rubio.

― Mmm, eso te lo ganaste por no responder las preguntas del jefe― meditó ― aunque hubiese sido mejor ver como te asesinaba, pensé que Varia se caracterizaba por su calidad ― comentó sin emoción.

― shishishi~ el jefe no es el mismo desde hace diez años ― cantó con aquellas esposas metálicas apretándole las manos; encadenado a una pared sin ser capaz de moverse lejos de ahí; sentado en el húmedo y frio piso, una rata paso por aquel calabozo ennegrecido.

― Agh… ese animal pasó cerca de ti senpai, probablemente quiera hacerte compañía ― la mirada verde permanecía inmóvil.

― ¡Teme~! ― exclamó; observó al animal cerca de él, pero no le dio importancia, se quedo callado un momento mientras aquel animal se alejaba con un chillido― Fran…

― ¿Mh? ― volteó a ver al bermejo, el chico se encontraba sentado frente a su senpai, observándole apáticamente, su tarea era cuidarle hasta terminar el castigo.

― ¿Haru? ¿qué le sucedió a la plebeya?

― Haru-san despertó hace una semana. Sawada Tsunayoshi habló personalmente con ella, los Vongola estaban preocupados; pero según los informes no le sucedió nada grave; así que le pidieron a Xaxus-san que te liberará, pero este se negó.

Belphegor esbozó una mueca de satisfacción.

― Senpai~ tu sonrisa da escalofrío, ¿dime qué paso de verdad?

― No quiero~ ushishi~

― Che~

― Hey! Rana, sí traes a la plebeya hasta aquí, te cuento lo sucedido; acerca del triunfo de tu querido sempai, shishishi~

El peliverde le observó sin interés aparente, pero la verdad es que tenía algo de curiosidad; pues algo que no le había dicho a su superior es que la boda de Miura Haru con Gokudera Hayato había sido anunciada la noche anterior, declarando que ambos tenían planes de formar una familia, y ahora se sentían preparados; pues no querían perder el tiempo sin saber que les deparaba el futuro. El anunció del compromiso fue pequeño, únicamente los más allegados a los chicos sabían.

― Primero dime, luego la traigo―.

― …, Miura Haru es ahora mi mujer ― rió a su manera.

Los ojos verdes se ensancharon un poco, únicamente milímetros de la sorpresa; el aburrido rostro no desapareció, el silencio se mantuvo unos segundos.

― Senpai, no hace falta que mientas para ganar la apuesta. Haru-san no puede ser tu mujer, por lo que vi, ni siquiera ha pensado en ti desde que la trajiste.

La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios, el rostro italiano se encontraba confuso.

― No entendiste, baka. Haru no es mi novia, es de mi posesión. Aquella noche, después de rescatarla, la hice mía.

― Sempai no baka, por eso siempre me pregunto sí de verdad eres un genio ― le miró tedioso.

― Ushishishi~ soy un príncipe―.

― Ah… ― negó con la cabeza dentro del sombrero de rana― será divertido ver cómo esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro se borra; voy por ella.

Dio la media vuelta, comenzó a marcharse de aquel calabozo italiano.

― Por cierto, no le digas a nadie que Haru-san no es virgen senpai; no creo que alguien tan idiota como tú sea capaz de asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos.

― ¡¿Ah?

― Lo sabía; no eres un genio. Recuerda; los caballeros no tienen memoria…

Con esa última frase se alejó del lugar.

**,,,…,,,**

― ¿Estás bien Haru? ― preguntaba un hombre de cabellos negros, cicatriz en el rostro, quien entraba a la terraza.

― ¡Hahi! Yamamoto-san desu; Haru se encuentra muy bien-desu ― el hombre le observó profundamente, sentando se en una silla blanca al frente de la chica.

― Haru…, hace tiempo que no dices "desu"; algo te pasa―.

― Yamamoto-san… ― dijo mirando al cielo, hacia la nada.

― ¿Dime? ― preguntó con inocencia.

― ¿Tendrías sexo sin amor?― escupió la pregunta, después reaccionó a sus palabras, y se sonrojo a más no poder. Miro con la vista baja a su amigo, se disculpó apenada, este se limito a reír, pero sintiendo que era necesario responder, comentó.

― No…, sólo lo he hecho con la persona que amo ―.

― Ya veo…, me siento como una mujerzuela ― cristal salió de sus ojos.

El samurái la observó con cautela, preocupado; lo primero que le vino a la mente, fue el rapto de hace tres semanas; seguramente algo le había sucedido a su amiga.

― No sé si yo sea el indicado, lo más probable es que no; pero no te preocupes; no eres ninguna mujer de esa clase, para mí eres alguien que se ha ganado la amistad de sus compañeros, que tiene la suficiente fuerza para casarse con alguien que no ama; eres una chica muy valiosa; y aunque no sé que te pasó, te puedo asegurar que no importa lo que haya sucedido, siempre serás la Haru que queremos― la muchacha abrió sus parpados, aquellas gotas cual cristal salían sin tregua.

― Estoy seguro que Gokudera piensa lo mismo, aquel día estaba súper preocupado, aunque no lo admita ― sonrió sincero, se rascó la nuca, depositó un beso sobre los castaños cabellos, y se marchó de aquel lugar.

― Gracias… ― cuchicheó, viendo alejarse a su amigo.

― Haru-san, ¿no amas al Guardián de la Tormenta? ― preguntó con desgane una voz varonil.

― ¡Hahi! F-Fran-san… ― ahora qué diría, eso era como un secreto de Estado, que ahora era rebelado por un descuido; ¿cómo fue posible que Yamamoto-san no detectará la presencia del peliverde?.

Las orbes verdes sin emoción se hundieron en las cafés con apatía, esperando una respuesta.

― Yo…, Haru-san ama a… ― la voz dudó, se creó un nudo en la fémina garganta.

Una ceja verde se levantó cuestionante. La morena junto sus cejas, bajando la mirada, observando la tela de su falta azul marino.

― Bel-senpai quiere verte; aunque probablemente no desees verlo a él; sólo vine a traer el mensaje―. Estaba a punto de saltar desde aquella altura, pero la voz de ella le detuvo.

― Fran-san, a mi también me gustaría ver a Belphegor-san; pero antes…, mmm…, bueno, sé que es mi culpa que haya sido castigado, así que espero me disculpe ― la muchacha calló, para continuar nerviosa ― No sé si me perdone, pensé que no quería volver a verme―.

― Eres rara ―. Comentó con un tono poco usual.

― ¿Hahi?

― Te llevó con él, si primero me dices de qué va la conversación con el Guardián de la Lluvia; pues me enteré por rumores de que él tiene sentimientos hacia ti, pero no creo que se haya referido a que ha tenido sexo contigo, ¿o si? ― soltó sin tapujos, ni emoción. La chica se puso roja.

― ¡Hahi!, ¡Noo! Yamamoto-san no ha estado conmigo, él, bueno…, ehmm, él quiere a alguien más; no a mi… ― ah, esas palabras eran como un peso que salía de su ser, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía mal, no sabía sí decir eso era correcto.

― Ya veo…, de verdad eres diferente a lo que esperaba―.

Miura le miro confundida, el chico de cabellos verdes se acercó a ella, ocupando el lugar que hace minutos había sido de uno de los guardianes.

― No sabes mentir, me sorprende que hayas seguido con esta farsa hasta el día de hoy, pero…

Ella le miró con temor, confusión, desconfianza…

― Si planeas casarte con Gokudera Hayato para salvarle de las habladurías con el otro guardián, deberías de fingir mejor Haru-san…

― ¿C-Cómo…?

El peliverde sonrió un poco, se acercó a la muchacha, susurrándole al oído.

― El otro día los vi dándose un beso en la parte más alejada de la mansión, en el jardín que nadie visita; no sé si hicieron algo más, la verdad no me quede a ver, no me interesan los asuntos de los demás, a menos…

― ¿a menos?

― A menos que sea para molestarlos, o intentar desaburrirme un poco―.

Una gota apareció en la nuca castaña, el ojiverde la observo un rato sin decir nada.

― Tengo que ir a cuidar a Bel-senpai de que no haga nada, ¿quieres venir? ―se levantó de aquel lugar.

La morena parpadeo un poco, sonrió, se limpió las lagrimas de sus ojos; levantó se de sopetón, alcanzó la fina mano de aquel chico menor que ella, diciéndole mientras lo jalaba.

― Sígueme―.

Fran le miró apático, con un leve movimiento de su ceja, pensó en dar un manotazo de aquella fémina mano, pero se detuvo un momento; las únicas personas de sexo opuesto que alguna vez dio la mano fue: MM, Chrome, y tal vez… su madre, la cual no recordaba, aunque este tacto se sentía diferente; así que no la alejo de él.

Salieron de la mansión, a lo lejos se escuchó el grito roncó de _"Sí le pasa algo te mato, idiota ilusionista"_, un tranquilo _"relájate, es bueno que haya decidido salir"._

**,,,…,,,**

Mientras tanto, en los calabozos debajo del castillo de Varia, ubicado cerca de la mansión Vongola…

― Esa rana…, lleva más de una hora, cuarenta minutos y aún no regresa―.

El estomago del rubio gruño, haciendo que este se quejara.

**,,,…,,,**

― Bien, aquí estamos ― decía alegre, posando como si estuviera anunciando un producto.

El ojiverde enarcó una ceja leve ― Es… un parque de diversiones―.

― ¿No te gustan? ― preguntó preocupada. El muchacho alzo los hombros.

― Nunca he estado en uno―.

― ¡Hahi! No pensé que Fran-san desconociera estos lugares; entonces el plan de Haru funcionó― comentó triunfante.

― ¿Por…?

― Fran-san dijo que buscaba desaburrirse, así que pensé que tal vez le agradaría venir a este lugar para salir de la rutina, después de todo me encantaría ver una sonrisa en tu rostro, y los amigos están para alegrar la vida de las personas que le importan.

― Haru-san~ no somos amigos, nunca los he tenido, y no pienso tenerlos ― La mirada cacao se ensombreció, sonrió sin mostrar su mirada, pero inmediatamente la levantó al notar el silencio de aquel joven, le tomó nuevamente de la mano, lo arrastró a la taquilla, pidió dos boletos.

Fran le miró apático, ella sonrió, después de entrar al parque, soltó al peliverde, le sonrió y dijo.

― Es verdad, no somos amigos, pero me encantaría serlo; y sí no aceptas mi amistad, al menos deja que me preocupe en este momento por ti; pues eres importante para mi. Los amigos de Tsuna-san, la famila, todos ustedes son personas que han estado algún momento apoyando a los chicos, además…

― ¿mm?

― Fran-san algunas veces parece ser muy lejano, como si vieras al vacio, como si tu alma estuviera en otro lado; por eso… aunque sea un instante me gustaría ver algún brillo en tus ojos.

― Haru-san~ ― el chico estaba a punto de decir un comentario poco sutil, cargado de fastidio usual, pero al observar esas orbes cafés, se detuvo.

― Dime…―.

― El estúpido del senpai se va a molestar cuando se enteré, eso será divertido―.

* * *

Bien, como se percataron creo que hubo FranHaru, pero había varias lectoras que apoyaron el BelHaru, y creo que le da emoción a la historia, me gustan los triangulos, cuartetos, etc, amorosos; espero no me quieran linchar por eso.

Agradecimientos a los reviews:

**Mary: **Hola!, muchas gracias por el review, como lo prometí, a más tardar el día de hoy saque el capítulo, aunque creo que me quedo corto u_u, pero espero sea de tu agrado :D

*un abrazo desde el D.F* porque ya ví que somos del mismo país XD

**SoMbReReRa LoCa: **Muchas gracias por tu review, me hubiera gustado actualizar antes, pero la inspiración no más no me iluminaba; me alegra que esta pareja comience a gustarte, así como el fic :D

No te preocupes si aún no llegas a la parte de Fran (disfruta de tus vacaciones, y sí ya terminaron, espero que las hayas pasado super), pero cuando llegues a la parte en donde aparece, espero no desilusionarte con la forma en que lo pongo, aunque concuerdo en eso de que es adorable, a mi me agrada mucho el chico. Así como ver a Belphegor celoso XD *saludos*

**Minamoto Haruhi: **Muchas gracias, espero este capítulo te haya agradado (aunque no hubo BelHaru), pero es verdad, Bel es lindo siendo cruel, pero protector; que bueno que te este agradando el fic. *ja ne!*

* * *

A las personas que leyeron el capitulo, gracias; a los que me dejan reviews, muchas gracias, sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi, espero que les haya agrado la actualización, pido disculpas por el Ooc.

Acepto sus comentarios, abucheos, tomatazos, críticas, etc.

Bel: Sueñas plebeya, el día de hoy no salí casi, ¿sabes que pude haber dado fanservice a las lectoras?

Tsuki: ¿En serio?

Bel: Shishishi~ quédate con la duda

Tsuki con ojos de fuego, mirada maligna: En el siguiente capítulo quiero ese fanservice, no me importa si te desnudas, o acorralas a Haru, pero ya dijiste.

Haru: ¡Hahi! pero aún no termino mi salida con Fran-san

Bel: Teme~ es más importante la Rana o yo?

Fran: Bel~senpai, las lectoras aprobaron que haya algún tipo FranHaru, creo que así le llaman.

Bel mirando a las lectoras: Pero con quién se va a quedar es conmigo, ya verán como le ira a esa plebeya, aunque antes de volver a hacerla mía, necesito que vea al príncipe con amor, ushishishi~

Fran: Che~

Ok, ya no les aburró más, dejamos a los chicos discutiendo; nos leemos en las próxima actualización.

Dejen reviews, onegai!


	9. Parque de diversiones y una celda

Hi! :D Gracias por sus reviews; son mi motivación (abajo los respondo)

Una disculpa por tardarme 15 largos días en actualizar; intentaré que mi musa no se vaya tan lejos de mi alcance n_n

Sin más; les dejó el capítulo; espero lo disfruten :D

**Disclaimer:**KHR! no me pertenece, es de Amano Akira

* * *

― ¡Mami! ¡mami! ― exclamaba un niño mientras jalaba la falda de su madre.

― Dime ¿qué sucede? ― preguntó paciente.

― Ese sujeto de ahí es una rana, se ve muy lindo ― comentó el niño, señalando a una pareja pasaba por ahí, la cual se detuvo al escuchar las palabras siguientes.

― Es verdad, seguramente es una nueva atracción ―.

Fran observó a la familia desaparecer entre la multitud; volteando hacia donde estaba aquella persona que le arrastró hacia ahí pronunció su nombre aburrido.

― Haru-¿san? ― preguntó al ver a la chica en un traje verde, vestida de rana, con pies de escamas.

― ¿Qué te parece? Así ya no se burlaran de Fran-san ― comentó orgullosa, luciendo su traje.

El muchacho enarco una ceja; no sabía si estar molesto o no, una leve, milimétrica sonrisa apareció.

― Haru-san, sí lo que querías era burlarte de mi; ha sido un éxito ― mencionó monótono.

― ¡¿Hahi! Sumimasen!― La mujer le miró confundida, hizo una reverencia. Se alejó de aquel lugar corriendo; minutos después regreso con su falda azul; blusa blanca de manga corta; un pequeño saco delgado; y una gorra en manos.

― Acompáñame ― los dos desaparecieron por instantes detrás de unos arbustos, se escuchó ruido, unos chillidos femeninos; y al salir…

― Bel-senpai va a matarme ― dijo con el rostro pasivo.

― Pero si te ves bien; así eres más atractivo― afirmó la morena.

― …―.

El de cabellera verde traía puesta una gorra negra en vez de su usual sombrero de rana; dándole un aspecto casual junto al traje de varia.

La inusual pareja se subió a varias atracciones; el peli verde siempre con esa aburrida expresión en su faz; mientras la chica le jalaba de un lado a otro; habían pasado las horas, y decidió darse por vencida, ya una vez arriba de la noria.

― La vista es hermosa, pero aún así; no pude hacer que Fran-san sonriera ― suspiró.

El muchacho le observó sin expresión alguna; él se había divertido, es sólo que no sabía cómo expresar sus emociones; nadie le había enseñado.

Inesperadamente la capsula de la Noria desapareció, dejando a la pareja suspendida en el aire; Miura sintió que caía desde aquella altura; gritó, mientras sentía su cuerpo caer; instantáneamente una mano tomo la suya.

― Es una ilusión, Haru-san―.

― ¡¿Hahi!; pero si estamos en el aire, no hay piso ― chilló.

― Dijiste que la vista era hermosa, así la puedes apreciar mejor ― confesó.

Aún sintiendo el miedo en su ser; intentó ponerse de pie, al medio entender las buenas intenciones del muchacho; pero falló penosamente, cayendo sobre el masculino pecho; el ojiverde se tenso de sorpresa.

― Gomenasai!― se disculpó.

― Mm… N-no es nada ― comentó escondiendo su vista en la visera de la cachucha.

La ilusión desapareció; el paisaje se contemplaba a través de la ventanilla. Al terminar el recorrido de aquel juego; ambos salieron, retirándose de aquel parque.

**,,,…,,,**

El tiempo transcurrió cansino para el prisionero del calabozo; el cual se encontraba con las muñecas ensangrentadas; heridas del estrujar intentando zafarse de las esposas.

A lo lejos escuchó unos pasos recorrer los escalones de piedra.

La masculina figura se mostró ante el de cabellos dorados.

― Desgraciado, te tardaste una eternidad; cuando salga de esto morirás por mi mano, ushishishi~―.

― Belphegor-san, no amenaces así al pequeño Fran-san ― replicó la chica en defensa del menor, detrás del mismo, saliendo lentamente.

― Haru…― pronunció sereno, olvidando al menor; el peli verde por su parte, observó el extraño comportar de su sempai.

― ¡Oh! Bel-senpai, es increíble que sigas con vida, conociendo tu estúpida impulsividad―.

― ¡¿Hahi!― ahí fue cuando la mujer se percató de las heridas de aquel ser encadenado, corrió hacia el agachándose a su altura, sorprendiendo a ambos hombres; levantó las varoniles manos con cuidado, mirando con tristeza las magulladuras, y la sangre.

― Mujer, no deberías de acercarte tanto ― comentó frió al oler la sangre de sus muñecas, aquella que le excitaba.

― Haru-san, deberías de hacerle caso, es la primer cosa coherente que le escuchó decir; es por tu bien― ella le miró comprendiendo, recordando aquella vez cuando él estaba sangrando de la cabeza, alocándose con su propia sangre.

― Lo sé…, pero no puedo dejarle― alegó.

― Ushishishi~ el príncipe es irresistible― aquella aura fría, amenazadora desapareció; el único que se percato de ello fue el ilusionista, mientras ambos varones posaban su mirar sobre la mujer de oscuros cabellos.

― Fran-san ¿podrías quitarle las esposas un momento por favor? ― pidió amable ― no quiero que sus heridas se infecten.

Los dos _Varia_ mostraron sorpresa en sus rostros, uno menos que el otro.

― Che~ si el estúpido del Jefe se entera, me matará ―comentó insensible, lanzando las llaves cerca de ella; sentándose en el banquillo designado a él, mirando a las personas frente de sí.

La muchacha desencadenó al rubio; sacó de su bolso unas banditas que aventó al ver que no eran suficientes, y algo de desinfectante; observó las llagas provocadas por aquel metal, realizó una mueca de reprimenda y preocupación.

― Belphegor-san ¿cómo puedes salir lesionado incluso estando encerrado? ― Se quejó ella, escondiendo su preocupación; el joven se dejaba atender sin reprochar, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Miura sonrió con nostalgia; recordando los momentos en que ayudaba a curar las heridas de sus amigos; era igual de doloroso ver a Belphegor así.

La muchacha mojaba su pañuelo con aquel desinfectante; colocándolo con cuidado sobre la moreteada piel.

― Es como cuando Gokudera-san llegaba todo lastimado por el entrenamiento; o…― su voz se quebró un poco― Tsuna-san… ― pronunció con un sentimiento nunca antes emitido frente a ambos hombres; los cuales se sintieron incómodos, pero reaccionaron diferente.

Belphegor se abalanzó sobre la castaña, derramando el líquido de aquella botella hasta la mitad al tirar el frasco; el pañuelo con el que trataba la herida cayó al suelo; las manos de ella se encontraban enganchadas al piso, debido a las masculinas manos que hacían presión sobre las féminas muñecas.

― Bel-senpai, si haces eso; Haru-san te va a odiar― mencionó sin moverse de la silla.

― Belphegor-san, por favor, suéltame ― suplicó la chica; expresando dolor en su rostro debido a la presión en sus manos.

― Jamás me compares con esos plebeyos debiluchos de los Vongola, ushishishi~ ―le advirtió en amenaza; separándose de ella con lentitud; lamiendo sus propias heridas.

La mujer de cobrizas hebras encorvó sus labios en un puchero; con una de sus rodillas golpeó al príncipe, provocando que este le soltara por el dolor de su entrepierna.

― Teme~― bufó molesto.

― Nunca digas que Tsuna-san o los chicos son débiles; Tsuna-san siempre se ha preocupado por su Familia, él es una persona muy importante para Haru desu; Belphegor-san no baka! ― replicó levantándose de aquella posición; dejando sin habla por instantes a los miembros de _Varia_ a causa de su reacción.

― Haru-san, ¿no deberías de defender a tu prometido en vez de a Tsunayoshi-san?― cuestionó el de sombrero de rana.

― ¿¡Hahi? ¿Gokudera-san? ― se tapo los labios; Fran tenía razón; la persona a la que defiendes, es a la que más te importa; ¿acaso ese no era su prometido?.

― Haru-san; no me digas que … ― pero la chica brincó hasta el peli verde tapándole la boca con la palma de su mano; evitando que aquellas palabras se entendieran; aunque el pequeño nunca cambió de expresión.

El pelirrubio se levantó molesto; sacó sus cuchillos, lanzándolos hacia su compañero de equipo, quién se quejo sin inmutarse.

― Fran-san ¿te encuentras bien? ―.

― Mmm… ― una idea pasó por su mente, miró a su sempai ― Bel-senpai es un sádico, siempre me trata mal ― recargándose en la morena ― no puedo seguir así Haru-san ― otro cuchillo encestado ― Ah… duele―.

― Teme~―.

― Bien ― levantó se en un instante al sentir el aura asesina de su sempai ― tengo que ir por la comida de Bel-senpai; cuídalo por mi ― descargando la responsabilidad en la muchacha se retiró de aquel lugar.

**,,,…,,,**

Una vez fuera del calabozo….

― Che~ otro poco y me usa de tiro al blanco; estúpido senpai― comentó mirando la entrada ― Gomen… Haru-san ― dirigiéndose a la mansión.

**,,,…,,,**

Dentro de aquel lugar; el asesino se encontraba mirando fijamente a la mujer; estaba molesto; ¿cómo se atrevía a golpearle, además de insultarle por esos idiotas?, ¡a él! ¡un príncipe!; simplemente no lo entendía; aunque sabía que cuando le dio ese débil rodillazo, él bien pudo atacarle, pero no, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?; seguramente había sido por la estúpida apuesta de por medio; tenía que ganar; definitivamente eso había sido lo que le detuvo de atacar a la chica, no otra cosa, se convenció.

― Lárgate~― mandó; pero su estomago le paso una mala jugada al gruñir. La tensión desapareció, la morena carcajeó, haciendo que el de melena dorada se ruborizara leve.

― Belphegor-san tiene hambre ― acercó se a él, sacando una barra de caramelo de su bolso ― Toma, es mientras viene Fran-san ― le ofreció.

― No quiero un estúpido dulce ― guardo silencio ― ¿por qué agregas el –san al nombre de la rana?―.

― ¡¿Hahi! Aunque sea joven, parece que ha pasado por mucho; además no creó que acepte un Fran-chan ― dijo meditando sus propias palabras.

― ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en venir? El príncipe estaba aburrido, ushishi~― recriminaba como un niño mientras Miura se acercaba a él de nueva cuenta para terminar de desinfectar las heridas.

― Fran-san se veía vacio, y me lo llevé a un parque de diversiones ― mal, muy mal; no le puedes soltar eso a un maniático desquiciado ególatra que piensa en sí mismo, y menos cuando ha estado hambriento y encerrado en una pútrida celda de castigo.

― Ushishi~ dejaste al príncipe esperando por una estúpida rana, Miura Haru…― el ambiente se enfriaba, la mujer sintió el aire tenso y amenazante. Observó unos cuchillos sacados de la nada, miró las banditas que tenía a la mano, se acordó que no le eran suficientes, además de que se caerían; una idea cruzó su mente.

Arrebató una de las navajas de aquel joven; sacó se su delgada chaqueta azul; comenzando a rasgarla de las mangas; mientras el rubio le contemplaba curioso colocando sus afilados metales en su uniforme.

La castaña acercó sus suaves manos a la piel lesionada.

― Dolerá un poco Belphegor-san― murmuró mientras amarraba las muñecas del chico.

― Esto no es nada, Ushishishi~― respondió, pero aquel tacto de la chica, aquel atender de sus heridas como si él fuera alguien que mereciera aquella delicadeza le desconcertaba; se sentía incomodo; eso no era usual.

En ese momento llegó el de verde cabellera con una charola plateada en sus manos; observó la manera en que Miura atendía las leves heridas de aquel príncipe caído; quiso hablar para burlarse; pero la voz de ella le detuvo.

― Belphegor-san ― terminando de cubrir las llagas.

― ¿Nn? ―.

― No te auto lastimes; Haru no quiere ver a nadie herido; sé que no es posible en las batallas, pero cuida de tu persona, por favor ― con esas palabras se comenzó a alejar de él; despojando al hombre de su tacto; el cual la jalo hacia él, abrazándola.

― Nadie le ha dicho al príncipe esas palabras plebeya; no actúes así ― la cabellera castaña estaba sumida en el tórax del pelirrubio, las hebras doradas tapaban cualquier expresión legible, mientras unas verdes orbes miraban a la mujer en brazos de aquel al que llamaba senpai.

― Estúpido consentido― cuchicheó entre dientes con la expresión nula.

La de oscuros cabellos se separó del abrazo al escuchar la monótona voz.

― H-Haru tiene que irse; seguramente Gokudera-san y Yamamoto-san estarán preocupados― dijo en un intento de escabullirse.

― Haru-san, no puedes irte así ― decía el peli verde dándole la charola al hambriento príncipe, quien intentó de la forma más elegante degustar los alimentos, aún a costa de su estomago traicionero; dejando que su no lindo kouhai hablará con la muchacha.

― ¿P-por qué?― preguntó.

― Hiciste que sacará al idiota del senpai ― un cuchillo se le clavó en el sombrero ― ¡Ah…!― una gotita se asomo por su ojo― si Xanxus-san se entera Varia tendrá que buscar a otro ilusionista; así que… o le pones las esposas de vuelta o te quedas a cuidarlo hasta que el castigo se acabe―.

― Ushishi~ ― con un trozo de pan en la boca ― cierto plebeya, la rana tiene razón―.

Ella parpadeó.

― ¿Cuándo termina?―.

― Pasado mañana; pero sí te vas; Bel-senpai seguro querrá matarme―.

Ella miró al rubio acusadoramente; tomando a Fran del brazo.

― Belphegor-san no le hagas nada al pobre de Fran-san; es un niño bien lindo―.

― No es lindo―.

― Lo soy― acercando se a la castaña.

― Imbécil― escupió el mayor.

― Che~ todavía de que te estoy ayudando, estúpido senpai― el oji verde se acercó al oído de Haru; esta asintió al escuchar las palabras, se dirigió hacia el castigado.

― Bel…― susurró, el aludido dejó sus alimentos para ver a la mujer; por fin decía su nombre sin ese estúpido honorifico, si le fuera a dar uno debería ser –sama, no –san, pensó.

― ¿M-hmp? ― terminó expresando ahogadamente al sentir esos finos labios sobre los suyos; dentro de aquella cabellera abrió sus ojos de par en par, lo bueno era que su flequillo le cubría.

Dejó se acariciar por la fémina lengua; al terminar el beso; ella se acercó a su oído de forma sensual con las mejillas teñidas.

― Sí no le haces nada a Fran-san mientras voy a la mansión y regreso; te prometo otro igual; además de postre― lamió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Se alejó de aquel lugar roja como un tomate; Fran le acompaño hasta la salida.

― No pensé que hicieras lo que te dije, Haru-san ― comentó tedioso.

― Pero eso fue lo mismo que me pidió Belphegor-san cuando se quedo aquella noche ― mencionó con la cabeza gacha, apenada― aparte, no me gustaría que Belphegor-san dañará a Fran-san por mi culpa; pero no lo vuelvo a hacer―.

― ¿Y el postre?―.

― Va a ser pastel de chocolate; ¿no le gusta a Fran-san?― el chico le miró un poco confundido.

― Así que no era ese tipo de postre; Bel-senpai se cabreará cuando lo averigüe; tengo que ver eso― murmuró sin emoción alguna.

― ¡¿Hahi!―.

* * *

Lo sé; hubo poco BelHaru; y Bel me falló con el fanservice TT_TT Gomen!

Me quedo algo Ooc; pero quería hacer esa escena del beso al final dejando a Bel expectante XD

**Agradecimientos a los reviews:**

**Hanamisu: **Gracias. Es verdad, el niño es un amor; su apatía hace que uno lo quiera XD *Ja ne!;D*

**SoMbReReRa LoCa: **Que bien; gracias :D En este fic Fran salió espiando XD La interacción entre Bel y Haru fue leve aquí, pero espero que en el próximo capítulo haya mas amor entre esta pareja :) ¡Cuídate!

**Mary-chan: **Jeje n/n que bueno; sí hubo FranHaru XD espero te haya gustado; aunque me hubiera gustado a Bel más celoso, pero el día de hoy no salió mi lado sado u_u *nos leemos en otro fic?*

**Miku Takamine: **Hola! Miku-chan :D Que bien que te guste el fic; sip, me encantaría un 2686B, pero no me gustaría destrozar el corazoncito de Fran U_U (pero eso no limita las confuciones que tengo planeadas hacer *°*) XD ¡Cuídate Miku-chan :D!

**Miura Harushino Haru: **Kya! :D Muchas gracias n/n ; a mi también me gustaría un todos por Haru, pero se me hace algo difícil en este fic; pero tengo planeado un fic de HaruXall; espero sacarlo pronto, y que sea de tu agrado :D *saludos*

* * *

Nuevamente; muchas gracias por sus reviews; de verdad que me suben la moral y motivan a escribir :D

Acepto sus críticas, comentarios, etc.

Dejen _reviews_ onegai ;D


	10. Postre

Hi! ^_^ Sigo Viva! (como dice mi amiga Sui-chan XD); bien, primero; disculpenme por la actualización tardía u_u de verdad que con la tarea, etc -que explicó al final de mi profile- tengo recortado mi tiempo T-T

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejarón un review; son muy lindas *besos* ^^ -sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi :D

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece, es de Amano Akira-sensei.

* * *

Miura caminaba hacia la mansión a paso normal; un rubor en sus mejillas, y una leve sonrisa por haber visto al bermejo y haber ayudado a Fran; aunque en realidad no sabía por qué razón le empezaba a agradar aquel sádico príncipe; era algo extraño.

Una vez llegó a la mansión, se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropas; pero decidió tomar un baño antes, pues probablemente no la dejarían salir hasta que Belphegor fuese liberado; así que se despojó de sus ropas y se introdujo debajo de aquellas cálidas gotas de agua que emanaban de la regadera; una vez salió, optó por usar una falda-short verde claro con botas debajo de la rodilla de color negro; una camisa blanca de manga corta ligera con escote de medio circulo; y un pequeño chaleco negro.

La morena se dirigió hacia la cocina para sacar un pastel de chocolate, que le había comprado Yamamoto el día anterior después de llegar de una misión, Miura le dijo que lo comieran entre los dos, pero este negó, diciendo que mejor después lo compartiera con alguien más; así que seguía intacto; la chica sonrió. En ese momento el albino cruzó el umbral de la cocina; observando a su "prometida" acomodando un pastel mediano en un recipiente, así como unos platos en una bolsa, un litro de leche, y unos vasos. Gokudera únicamente arqueó su plateada ceja, intentando llegar a una conclusión de lo qué pasaba.

— ¿Qué haces?— inquirió desde la entrada a la cocina; Miura soltó un gritillo de la sorpresa.

— Hahi! Gokudera-san. Estoy acomodando esto para llevarlo y compartirlo con Fran-san y Belphegor-san— respondió. Ante esa frase, el portador de la tormenta gruño, agregando.

— Haru; Ese _bastardo de los cuchillos_ y el chiquillo con cara de póker, no son una buena compañía; además ese imbécil no te protegió, hmp— refunfuñó con los brazos cruzados, mirándola fijamente.

Loas orbes caobas le contemplaron asombrada, y luego enrojeció un poco ante su amigo; quién después con cierta amabilidad dijo.

— No quiero que nada malo te vuelva a pasar; me sentiría culpable de que seas más infeliz…— terminó en un murmullo, pero lo alcanzó a escuchar la joven; quién sonrió con cierta culpa ante las palabras sinceras del albino.

— Perdóname Gokudera-san; te quiero ayudar, pero hago te sientas culpable; pero te aseguró de que Belphegor-san no es tan malo como crees, además Fran-san está ahí y es muy lindo; es como el hermano menor que nunca tuve— comentó primero culpable, para terminar en una sonrisa.

Las orbes esmeralda se suavizaron, después los labios de Gokudera soltaron un suspiró resignado.

— Tsk, ya no eres una niña; mejor ve rápido antes de que me arrepienta; mujer estúpida— masculló.

— Hahi! Haru no es ninguna baka-ona— realizó un mohín; pero después ambos se vieron y sonrieron un poco; ella susurró un _"gracias"_; mientras él se retiraba de aquel lugar, dándole la espalda y despidiéndose con un ademán.

**,,,…,,,**

— Fran…— pronunció el pelirrubio sentado en el piso, con la charola de plata a un lado, y los platos vacíos.

— ¿Mn? — le miró indiferente, para después regresar su vista a la entrada de aquel lugar.

— La plebeya dijo que fueron a un parque de diversiones— eso captó la atención de peli verde, quién veía sin interés a su senpai.

— Mn, me llevó a la fuerza— comentó simple, ahora mirando hacia nada en particular, recordando su día en el parque.

— El príncipe ordena que le digas que hicieron— demandó con su aire de realeza; siendo ignorado triunfalmente por el oji-verde.

— Nada— respondió aburrido; sin interés. En ese momento su mente vagaba al instante en que ella se recargó en su pecho debido a la ilusión en la noria; sus ojos mostraron un leve brillo.

— No jodas, rana; quiero saber _qué_ hicieron— amenazó, para después lanzarle varios cuchillos, los cuales se incrustaron en su sombrero.

—Ah… ite~

Fran únicamente empezó a quitárselos uno a uno; aventándolos al piso.

— No los tires—. Ordenó, pero nuevamente fue ignorado.

— Tsk, senpai aguafiestas; le voy a decir a Haru-san que me trataste mal— murmuró monótono; haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa del rostro del príncipe.

— Temee~ sí le dices, morirás bajo mi mano— sentenció, para después mirar hacía la entrada. — Ya se tardó— se quejó Belphegor.

— Seguramente olvidó su promesa; _y el postre…_— cuchicheó con aburrimiento, pero divertido a la vez.

— Plebeyos…— bufó con fastidio, sacando más cuchillas de su cazadora.

En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos cerca de aquel lugar; y sin pensarlo dos veces; ambos varones sabían a quién pertenecía ese caminar.

— Haru/Haru-san…— dijeron al unísono; para después mirarse por instantes; uno sin expresión, y el otro confuso.

— ¿Qué sucede rana?

— Lo usual, eres un idiota senpai— dijo sin más. El prince the ripper estaba por protestar, pero se abstuvo al escuchar la voz de aquella mujer.

— Haru ya regresó— pronunció contenta; pero a los chicos casi se les sale una gota de la cabeza al ver a la morena con una bolsa en su brazo derecho; un recipiente que equilibraba con la mano izquierda, y otra bolsa pequeña en la mano contraria.

— ¡¿Pero qué-¡?— cuestionó el príncipe con la boca abierta al verla cargando esas cosas.

Por su parte el ilusionista miraba la expresión de su senpai, pensando; _"Haru-san es muy… ¿interesante?"._ El de sombrero de rana se acercó a la chica para ayudarle con las cosas que llevaba; quitándole el recipiente que se balanceaba en su mano.

— Gracias Fran-san— La inexpresividad de aquel rostro no cambió; únicamente colocó el refractario en la silla, y dijo.

— Fran está bien; Haru-san no es tan fastidiosa después de todo—. Belphegor pensó que alucinó por un momento, al igual que la castaña; pues podrían jurar que percibieron un casi invisible tono rosado en las mejillas del menor. Miura sonrió.

— Entonces puede puedes decirme Haru-desu—. Comentó colocando las dos bolsas en el piso; Belphegor, como buen príncipe, únicamente veía a ambos.

— Nn, Haru-chan— pronunció apático; pero el rubio se molestó, levantándose para después abrazar por la espalda a la chica, la cual se sonrojo; e intentaba zafarse.

— Me debes algo Miura Haru, Ushishi~ — canturreó con un amplia sonrisa; ella se sonrojo.

— Deberías de hacer lo que el estúpido del senpai quiere; sino después me maltratará de nuevo— mencionó a la mujer, mirándola fijamente. Después recogió la charola de plata en sus manos, y se retiró agregando—. Bel-senpai, tardaré algo en regresar

— Ushishi~ puedes no regresar, rana— respondió sin mirarlo con una sonrisa; únicamente contemplaba a la morena. Ella pedía con la mirada no quedarse sola con el príncipe, pero Fran se retiró sin decir más.

**,,,…,,,**

— Che~ senpai no baka; Haru es demasiado para un idiota como él— se auto dijo sin emoción.

**,,,…,,,**

— Bien plebeya; es hora de que saldes tus deudas con el príncipe, ushishishi~—. Belphegor acorralaba a la joven contra la pared, mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

— ¡Hahi! H-Haru no…mmm— el bermejo le había besado; esta vez ella no opuso resistencia; sino que correspondió aquel beso. El pelirrubio se sintió complacido, la mujer frente a él cedía ante sus encantos; una vez el contacto de ambos labios terminó; Miura se separó de él un poco roja, para después decir.

— Bien, lo prometido está pagado; ya no le debó nada Belphegor-san— aclaró al Varia, para después ir hacía el pastel.

— ¿Y el postre?— protesto como niño pequeño, pues quería continuar con aquella sensual labor de hace un momento.

— Ah… está en el refractario; espero le gusten las cosas dulces, además traje leche—. Haru sacaba las cosas de la bolsa; mientras Bel le veía con el rostro descuadrado debido a lo que escuchaba.

— ¿Are…? Haru, espera ¿cuál es el postre? ¿no íbamos a tener sexo?— inquiría con descaró, pero confuso. Los ojos de ella se abrieron, al tiempo que gritaba.

—¡Hahi! ¡No! Jamás tendría sexo con Belphegor-san, Haru es una mujer que está a punto de casarse—. Explicaba algo alterada; el masculino rostro se ensombreció, y empezó a mostrarse serio.

— Un príncipe nunca obtiene un _no_ por respuesta— advirtió; para seguir— Ya fuiste mía; no hay nada que no conozca de ti— pronunciaba con frialdad.

— Belphegor-san, usted está equivocado. Eso fue porque me habían drogado, jamás le sería infiel a Gokudera— intentaba explicar con cierta angustia, al sentir ese ambiente amenazante, pero conocido.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo?— pronunció con una voz sedosa, juguetona.

— ¿Eh?—. Miura le miraba confundida.

— Es fácil; veamos quién tiene la razón; yo te seduzco e intentó hacerte mía; y tu intentas resistirte; ushishi~

— No; Haru no cree que sea…

Pero antes de poder terminar de hablar, aquel hombre ya la tenía sujeta de la cintura con su mano izquierda; las orbes cacao le miraban fijamente; Bel dirigió su mano izquierda a la mejilla de Haru, la acarició, para después tocar un mechón de sus cabellos, y besarlo con delicadeza.

— Aroma a flores, perfecto para ti— susurró al oído de ella, haciéndola estremecer en sus brazos con ese simple cumplido.

La tormenta de Varia tomaba la mejilla de la chica, y empezó a rozar los labios de ella, después dio una lengüetada pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en aquella cavidad; la cual le fue concedida; ambas lenguas danzaban en un beso profundo y placentero; explorando la humada cueva del contrario con pasión. Segundos después de separaron un poco, ella con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, el con una sonrisa satisfecha; pero aun así, quería más…

Así que volvió a poseer esos labios, acarició sobre las ropas a la chica en sus brazos; abandonó esos labios para dirigirse al cremoso cuello de la misma, lo lamió un poco y después lo mordió con cuidado, únicamente para dejar unas cuantas marcas.

Miura se sentía extrañamente atraída hacía él; no podía negarse. Su mente le decía no, pero su cuerpo le aceptaba; deseando ser tomada por él; en ese instante un gemido salió de sus carnosos labios _"Ah…"._

Él sonrió, ella se alejó bruscamente dejándolo desconcertado.

— Es suficiente — dijo entrecortada, intentando respirar normal.

— Ushishishi~ eres un manjar que hay que saborear lentamente, algún día haré que saques lágrimas de placer y grites mi nombre—. Afirmó alejándose, y sentándose de nuevo en el lugar que estaba; extendió su mano diciendo.

— Ahora sí, dale al príncipe el postre que trajiste, plebeya. Ushishi~

— S-si…

Miura se moría de la vergüenza, aun así sacó el pastel con sus temblorosas manos, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Bel sobre sí. Cortó varias rebanadas, una de ellas la colocó en un plato que sacó de la bolsa, y se lo dio al chico, con un tenedor a lado.

El Varia tomó un trozo de pastel, y lo introdujo en sus labios, después se lamió la comisura de su boca de forma sensual; diciendo.

— Sabría mejor sí lo saboreará de ti— _'Sí, definitivamente sabría mejor sí empezará a comérsela en este mismo instante con el chocolate untado en el cuerpo de ella; ya la imaginaba gritando su nombre'_—. Ushishishi~

Rió para seguir comiendo de aquel dulce mientras su imaginación principesca volaba; mientras Miura pensaba: _"seguramente a Belphegor-san le encanta el pastel de chocolate"._

De la nada salió aquel muchacho de ojos inexpresivos; observando a su senpai comer gustoso pastel de chocolate.

— Che~ me perdí lo emocionante— se quejó con desgano.

— Hahi; ¿Fran-kun quiere comer pastel?

— No, pero aceptó el vaso de leche. Por cierto Haru…— aún se sentía extraño decir su nombre; se había acostumbrado al "-san".

— ¿Si?— preguntaba extendiéndole el vaso.

— La figura de mi maestro, ¿me mentiste?— exigía una respuesta sin emoción ni expresión; mirándola fijamente.

— Hahi! Ah… se me olvidaba, la traigo conmigo dentro de la bolsa pequeña; disculpa no dártela antes— reverenció; presentándole una bolsa chica frente a él. Fran sorbió un poco de leche y la dejo para tomar la bolsa. Lentamente la abrió, de ahí sacó una caja de unos 30 cm de largo y 20 cm. de ancho; en la parte de atrás venía Mukuro con un búho; posteriormente giró la caja, y observó una estética figura de su maestro con su tridente, a su lado la pequeña lechuza con ojos bicolor, y en la base tenía escrito con puño y letra de su maestro _"Para una persona especial: Rokudo Mukuro. Pd: Kufufu~"._

El rostro del chico permaneció perene; Haru pensó que no le había agradado. _"Tal vez no es la que quería"_ dedujo con tristeza la morena; en ese instante sintió unos finos labios en su mejilla derecha. Miura abrió sus parpados de par en par.

Belphegor le lanzó unas navajas, seguidas de un _"Temee~";_ pero el peli verde ni se inmutó, y Haru de la sorpresa no se percató de la agresión.

— Es genial, mi maestro es una estrella— recalcó monótono, alejándose de ella, dándole la espalda, continuando sin emoción— Haru… ¿puedo tener un trozo de ese pastel?

La mirada cacao se iluminó, asintiendo con alegría, dándole un plato con una rebanada de aquella torta y un tenedor a lado.

— Es de chocolate, espero te guste—. Haru estaba emocionada; había hecho un amigo más; un niño como un hermano.

— _Como tus ojos…—_ murmuró antes de llevarse un pedazo a la boca, degustándolo suavemente.

— ¿Dijiste algo?— inquirió, más ninguna respuesta llegó. Luego ella empezó a comer de aquel pastelillo gustosa.

La media noche llegó, y Miura sentía sus parpados pesados; empezó a dormitar sentada en aquel rincón frió del calabozo; el príncipe estaba aburrido recostado en el suelo, y el pequeño miraba todo con aburrimiento; cuando observó que la prometida de la tormenta estaba a punto de estamparse contra el piso; se levantó pesado a pesar de querer ser veloz. No llegaba a atraparla, algo recorrió su cuerpo, aunque no lo mostro. En ese santiamén Belphegor ya se encontraba con ella en sus brazos; recargándola sobre su hombro, sonriendo.

— Ushishi~ un príncipe para una princesa— el portador del anillo de Varia acomodaba a la chica a lado de él, abrazándola así sí; siendo interrumpido por su no-lindo Kouhai.

— Bel-senpai, pensé que había dicho plebeya; ahora es ¿princesa?— cuestionó con fastidio.

— Soy un príncipe, puedo decir lo que quiera, ushishi~— después acarició las hebras cafés de ella, aspirando el aroma a jabón y shampo que ella desprendía; pero sobretodo, su esencia natural.

Las verdes orbes se cerraron después de ver a su senpai cerca de Haru; después se dirigió hacia ella; y se sentó a lado de la chica.

— ¿Qué haces rana?— preguntó molesto el rubio; Fran le miró sin emoción.

— Hace frió, Haru está recargada en ti; yo… quiero estar a su lado para descansar un poco— mencionó sin ningún sentimiento, mirando el piso fijamente, con sus manos rodeando sus piernas, recargando su cabeza con el sombrero sobre sus rodillas; su rostro ladeado, mirando a la pareja frente a él; continuando— Así no me lanzarás tus estúpidos cuchillos a mitad de la noche.

— Ushishi~ Maldita rana, eres listo— se burló.

— Más que el idiota que tengo enfrente— replicó, para después intentar dormir, sintiendo un poco del calor que la chica irradiaba.

* * *

Lamento sí es pequeño, o no les gustó; pero de verdad tenía que escribirlo pues me habían pedido esa confusión de emociones y sentimientos de Fran hacia Haru ^^ (cosa que sí pensaba hacer, y estuve super dispuesta; pero -como dije- no había podido redactarlo antes u_u); me encantaría saber qué les parecio; ya saben, se aceptan críticas, sugerencias; comentarios, etc.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Valeria: **Jeje, Hola *un abrazo* se me ha hecho una eternidad desde la última vez que leí o respondí un comentario tuyo *gracias por siempre dejar un review, me levantas mucho el ánimo*. Y aunque este no es el fic de _Castigo_; perimiteme preguntar ¿quieres ese especial de navidad con Hibari? FranHaruBel? o con alguién en especial?; no pude hacer nada para estas fechas, pero puedo planear algo para navidad ^^ (más después de ver el Ova y la habilidad especial de Bel XD) Ya tengo en mente una historia, jeje; pero me gustaría preguntarte antes con quién te gustaría emparejará a Haru.

**Mary-chan: **Mary-chan TT_TT cómo has estado; muchas gracias por el review, ya sabes que nunca es molestía; me alegra que te gustará el capítulo anterior; aunque puede haya fallado en este u_u gomen!; bueno, sí he andado ocupada; pero extraño mucho escribir fics, leer sus comentarios, y leer fics -por cierto ya leí el de FranHaru que me dijiste- está muy lindo (me salté unas horas de sueño y tareas, pero este fin las espero recuperar, jiji ^/^). En cuanto al especial de navidad, estaría bien sí lees la respuesta que le puse a Valeria por favor ^^, así sabrás más o menos qué dije.

Por cierto, había algo que quería hablar contigo sobre esa historia de Haru que se les ocurrió a tus amigas y a tí; ¿me la comentaste por qué la vas a publicar? sí es así; me encantaría saber cuando. Si me equivocó, y me dijiste porque querías que la escribierá, puedes mandarme la idea general a mi correo, y te doy el crédito completo a tí y tus amigas ^^; aunque estaría genial que la escribieras, pienso que serías muy buena en eso n_n; pero sí quieres la puedo redactar; ahí me confundí, disculpame, esque he andado medio atareada, y atontada u_u

**Miku Takamine: **Gracias ^^ que bien que te gustará; a mi me pareció chistoso ese principió, no pude evitar ponerlo XD Si, pobre de Bel, no fue el postre esperado; aunque no quede muy conforme con este capítulo; fue lo mejor que mi mente pudo dar; espero no desilucionarte u_u.

En cuanto a Fran; al parecer Haru sí le quiere como hermano, pero prometo momentos 2686 más B86 ^^ Sí esa parte de los arbustos tenía ese fin XD; que bien que sí cumplió su cometido n_n

Cuidate, ja ne!

**Miura Harushino: **Haru-chan ^^ gracias por el review; Disculpa actualizar tan tarde U_U. Sip, de verdad lo tengo planeado; era sobre la china antigüa, pero lo cambie al japón feudal; trata sobre deidades japonesas y cómo los chicos son dioses de algo, y Haru maneja el trueno -como en el video juego-; y definitivo será un HaruxAll; pero cómo prometí sacarlo hasta llevar 6 capítulos, y apenas llevó el 1; no lo he públicado T-T; pero en cuanto salga de vacaciones, me pondré a escribir y actualizar con más frecuencia ^^ Nuevamente gracias, cuidate!

**Minamoto Haruhi: **Gracias :D Es verdad, siempre hacen sufrir a Bel XD; espero que sí salga un poco cuerdo. Disculpa actualizar tarde, pero de verdad he tenido varios asuntos -como todos- pero luego me hago bolas -como todos, creo XD. Gracias por el review ^^ Ja ne!

**Zuu: **Gracias por el review; que bueno que te gustará; espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado ^^ Bye!

* * *

Bien, nuevamente gracias por leer este fic y dejar review *un beso y un abrazo*

Cuidense mucho, y dejen un review onegai ^^

Matta ne! ;D


	11. Fin del castigo

**Konbanwa!** Disculpenme; de verdad lo siento T-T no quería tardarme tanto, pero aún asi lo hice; gomen! (intentaré actualizar más seguido)

Fran: No te preocupes Tsuki-chan; tuve bastante tiempo para dormir junto a Haru

Tsuki: Ya veo... - se pone a pensar- ahora entiendo porque Bel me quería convertir en un cactus con espinas en estos meses T-T

Bel: Aún planeo eso; plebeya (risa sadica)

Tsuki: Hm, y yo que te puse lindo el día de hoy ¬¬ (Tsuki mira a sus queridas lectoras, haciendo una reverencia) Nuevamente disculpenme; y espero les guste este capítulo :D *besos*

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece; es de Amano-sama (sí me perteneciera; divagaría todos los días con un reverse harem para Haru *¬* XD Es broma)

**

* * *

**

Una mujer con zapatillas blancas corría por los pasillos de aquella gran mansión con alegría; el día de su boda se acercaba; se sentía tan feliz. Tocó varias veces la puerta; al ver que no contestaban la abrió con cuidado.

La cama estaba tendida, todo en su lugar; sus ojos claros buscaban a la persona con la que compartía sus alegrías y tristezas; su amiga. Cerró la puerta, camino por la lujosa alfombra; preguntando a la nada.

— ¿Haru-chan?—. Se escuchó un ruido en el baño; al percibirlo bien. Se percató de que era el sonido de la regadera goteando y la perilla de la misma cerrarse; suspiró.

La puerta de abrió; mostrando una fémina figura bien moldeada cubierta por una toalla, y sus cortas hebras cafés humedecidas. Kyoko sonrió; abalanzándose hacía ella; que apenas pudo mantenerse de pie.

— ¡Hahi! ¿Qué sucede Kyoko-chan?— preguntó curiosa, recibiendo el abrazo de su amiga.

— El vestido de la boda llegó; quería probármelo. Pero me gustaría que me acompañaras— su dulce voz sonaba feliz; Haru sintió una ligera punzada en su pecho; curiosamente no era igual de fuerte que la primera vez que recibió la noticia; ni tampoco sentía el mismo dolo que el día del compromiso. Tal vez se estaba acostumbrando. Sonrió.

— Claro; pero necesito cambiarme antes—. La peli-miel se alejó con una sonrisa en su rostro; sentándose en la cama; mientras Miura buscaba sus prendas.

— Haru-chan… ¿sabes?—. La morena se colocaba una tanga negra con adornos azules; y un sujetador del mismo modelo.

— ¿Sí?—. Haru se ponía una falda verde a la rodilla; una blusa azul de tirantes; delineando su pequeño pecho y de abajo suelta hasta por la cadera. Se colocó unos zapatos de tacón negros.

— Estoy nerviosa, pero feliz. Amo a Tsu-kun. Mi corazón palpita; y pensar que nos vamos a casar; me hace muy feliz— comentaba sonriente; el rostro de Haru mostró sorpresa, y sonrió.

— Lo sé…—. Definitivamente ya no dolía igual que antes; lo acababa de comprobar.

— Mm, por cierto. El vestido de las damas de honor lo trajeron también hoy; me gustaría te lo probarás—. Dijo tranquila, mirando fijamente a la muchacha, que respondió con gusto.

— Claro, Kyoko-chan—. Ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación. Entre comentarios y risas llegaron a la habitación donde se probarían las ropas.

[***]

Mientras, en la mansión de los Varia. En una lujosa sala con un círculo de tira al blanco para dardos; Belphegor lanzaba sus cuchillos. Lussuria le veía desde la entrada con una bandeja en las manos; en la cual llevaba unas tazas de té.

— Mou~ Bel está raro; van dos veces que falla de puntería. Es como si estuviera ido— quejó se el guardián del sol. Fran que había escuchado todo; se acercó a él; diciendo.

— Seguro el baka-senpai está pensando en Haru—. La monotonía no dejo su faz ni su tono; aun así se percibió cierta molestia. Nuevamente un cuchillo erró su rumbo; incrustándose en un costoso cuadro de al lado.

— ¿La prometida de Gokudera Hayato?— inquirió dudoso. El ilusionista asintió.

El blondo de Varia lanzaba cuchillas, mirando sin mirar; pensando en los dos últimos días que había vivido.

_Había poca luz; sus labios sentían un sabor dulce; provocado por el pastel de chocolate; sintió una respiración cerca de su cuello; sonrió al pensar en la castaña. La atrajo hacía su cuerpo, pero no podía. Algo se lo impedía. Abrió sus ojos; observando todo a través de su flequillo. Miró a Fran recostado en el regazo de la chica; el rostro del peli-verde era sereno; y tenía tomada la mano izquierda de la mujer entre la suya; Belphegor curvó sus labios en molestia; frunció el entrecejo. Aunque nadie lo percibió; una por estar dormidos, otra porque no se veía. Estaba por quitar al ilusionista de golpe, pero se detuvo; no quería despertarla._

_Abrazo a la morena protectoramente; contempló sus carnosos labios que había probado varias veces. Observó las pestañas de ella, sus mejillas; aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos con deleite. Estaba por colocar sus labios sobre los de ella; cuando escuchó un leve gemido de dolor; y una gota salió de sus cerrados ojos._

_— Tsuna-san…_

_El bermejo se detuvo; creyó escuchar mal; pero no. Ahí de nuevo ella pronunció con tristeza ese nombre._

_"¿Sawada Tsunayoshi?" se preguntó él mismo en pensamientos. Se alejó un poco de ella; aún la abrazaba, sonrió de medio lado; golpeando su cabeza con desgano contra la fría pared._

_"Tal vez… no soy un genio"_

Lanzó otra navaja; esta vez salió por la ventana; chasqueó la lengua; levantándose del sillón en el que descansaba; volviendo a recordar.

_Todos se habían levantado. El ambiente era tenso; el blondo se hizo el dormido, después le dijo a Miura que se fuera; no haría nada que la molestará; ella negó al principio, pero se retiró después algo triste. El príncipe sentía un vuelco en el estómago; no era hambre. Era algo extraño; molestia, enfado; culpa de verla así. Era todo y nada al mismo tiempo; le dio la espalda. Después escuchó que ella se despidió y salió. Pasaron los días; su castigo terminó, y ahora había regresado a la mansión; pero ese sentimiento extraño no desaparecía._

Fran, que observaba a su senpai. Se encontraba meditando. ¿Qué le pasó al baka-senpai para estar así? Intentó hacer un repaso de los días anteriores.

_Miraba las facciones de la mujer a lado de él. Llamó a su senpai varias veces y soltó unos insultos; al no haber reacción; se acercó a la chica que dormía plácidamente en ese incomodo lugar. Con la punta de sus dedos rozó sus labios, sintiendo su cálida respiración calmada; acarició la cremosa mejilla; era suave. Se sentía curioso por aquella mujer; quería saber más de ella; pero no sabía cómo. Su apatía permanecía, pero la curiosidad le ganaba._

_Intentando estar cerca de ella; se recostó sobre sus piernas; tomó la mano izquierda de la muchacha para sentir ese cálido tacto. Poco a poco el sueño le embargó; tranquilizándose y dejándose caer en un mundo abstracto._

_A la mañana siguiente; recuerda haber despertado; mirar el rostro de Haru con un leve dejo de haber llorado. Tal vez en sueños, pensó. Observó a su senpai dormido; se levantó con calma; con la yema de su pulgar, borró los rastros de las lágrimas de aquel fémino rostro._

_La miro por unos momentos, se levantó de aquel lugar; posicionándose en la entrada del calabozo._

_Miura se despertó a los poco minutos. Belphegor dejó de abrazarla, y se levantó, importándole poco si ella mantenía el balance o no. Torpemente ella se levantó; le sonrió a ambos varones con un ¡Buenos días!. El blondo le dijo que se marchará; no necesitaba verla ni tenerla ahí; y que sí el problema era que estaba allí por la "rana"; entonces no haría nada en su contra. _

_Haru negó, posterior a eso; bajó su rostro, y salió de aquel lugar. Se despidió del blondo, que la ignoro; y después de Fran; quien asintió sin interés._

_Ese mismo día. Lussuria había llegado con la noticia de que él iba a relevar a Fran. El peli verde se fue, y no supo de su senpai. Y ahora… este estaba más extraño de lo usual._

Fran observó a Belphegor salir por la ventana de aquella sala en el segundo piso. _"Seguramente ira a ver a Haru"_. Ante ese pensamiento sintió una cuchilla en su pecho; y no era la típica navaja de su senpai; esto dolía más; ardía, quemaba ¿qué era?. El rostro de la morena llegó a su mente; el dolor se calmó un poco; esbozó una invisible sonrisa.

_"Tal vez sí la veo; también me tranquilice"_ pensó; estaba por salir de la misma forma de Bel; cuando escuchó una estruendosa voz.

— Voiiii! Malditos mocosos; tienen que ir a otra misión. Es peligrosa— su rostro se puso serio; escaneó la habitación, preguntó a los presentes— ¿Y Bel?

— Se fue— respondió sin más el menor. Lususría hizo un corazón con sus dedos ante el comentario. El capitán de estrategia frunció su entrecejo; gritando.

— Voii! Qué se cree ese estúpido mocoso— bufó. Resignadamente molesto; miró a Fran y a Lussuria.

—Lussuria. Fran. Tienen que liquidar a una familia entera; tenemos el permiso de los _Vindice_; puesto que esta familia se ha revelado ante toda la mafia—. Dicho eso, estaba por irse; cuando una monótona voz le detuvo.

— Squalo-san. ¿Por qué no manda al hentai de Levi-san? Él es muy orgulloso cuando de misiones se trata—. Una vena saltó de la frente del capitán de estrategia; se viró de golpe. Lanzando espadazos a diestra y siniestra.

— Voiii! Él imbécil ese se largó junto al jefe de vacaciones— gritó furioso—. Ahora, ustedes vayan y eliminen a la familia _Dubois_.

— Squ-chan. ¿Ese nombre no es acaso…?— se escuchó a Lussuria decir precavido.

— Lo es. Los Dubois son unos poderosos mafiosos; no son muchos; pero son bastante fuertes. Cada miembro se puede comparar a la fuerza élite de los Vongola.

— ¿Entonces por qué solo Fran, y yo vamos?

— Tengo que quedarme a recibir al idiota del jefe; y a cumplir otra misión. El mocoso de Bel se largó a no sé dónde. A los críos Vongola no los enviamos porque la boda de Sawada Tsunayoshi se acerca; así que los disponibles son ustedes dos.

— Tch. Yo no quiero una misión así— quejó se el menor.

— Voii! No te lloriquees. La misión queda programada para una semana fuera en París; al regresar se llevará a cabo la boda de Tsunayoshi, y estarán presentes.

El peli-blanco miró a los dos; y con un cierto tono calmo; mencionó antes de irse.

— Tengan cuidado.

Los Varia asintieron, retirándose a sus habitaciones para tomar sus pasaportes, y viajar a Francia para cumplir su misión.

_"Supongo que no veré a Haru en una semana. Me gustaría despedirme. Pero no es como sí no la fuera a volver a ver ¿no?"._

Tomó su pasaporte, y salió de aquel lugar. Se compraría prendas en aquel país, así no tendría que cargar con un molesto equipaje. Lussuria llegó un poco después; y ambos partieron rumbo a su jet privado. El rostro de Fran se asomaba por la ventanilla del avión; observando la mansión de los Vongola volverse más pequeña lentamente.

[***]

Kyoko se veía en el espejo con su blanco vestido largo, con encajes florales en el escote; y un velo extenso. Haru le pasaba varios accesorios, mientras la sastre admiraba su trabajo contenta. Miura le entregaba un hermoso prendedor de cabello, dando el aspecto de una orquídea, cuando su amiga estaba por tomarlo. La morena se lastimó con el metal agudo de la misma, soltándola por acto reflejo. Kyoko le miró preocupada. Haru quitó la mano con rapidez evitando que el blanco vestido se tiñera de gotas rojas.

— Perdón, Kyoko-chan— dijo al tiempo que levantaba el adorno; colocándolo en una mesita caoba perlada.

— No te preocupes. ¿Estás bien?—. La aludida asintió. La modista cuchicheó.

— Puede ser un mal presagio…—. Ambas jóvenes se miraron entre sí; preocupadas.

— O tal vez sólo un accidente. No me hagan caso, soy medio supersticiosa— corrigió se de inmediato. Ellas sonrieron, un poco intranquilas.

[***]

Belphegor saltaba de rama en rama; hacía la habitación de la morena que le tenía incomodo e intranquilo. Cuando la viera confirmaría su malestar. Y preguntaría qué rayos estaba soñando como para decir el nombre del Vongola ese.

Sintió un aire fuerte; se detuvo mirando al cielo; sus cabellos se meneaban con el viento; alcanzó a divisar un jet que emprendía el vuelo. Sonrió.

— Seguramente van de misión; pero tengo algo más importante que hacer—. Continuó su camino hasta la mansión Vongola, ignorando el avión que partía.

* * *

Y como siempre; mi eterna pregunta ¿qué tal? ¿les gusto? Espero que sí; me quedó corto, pero me esforce en hacerlo (me tomó más de 3 horas)

Fran se fue T-T a una mision casi suicida (soy una malvada ¬¬).

Bel anda más ooc de lo usual con dudas y empezando a sentir algo sin saber qué; al igual de nuestro lindo ilusionista. La boda de Kyoko y Tsuna se acerca. Y ¿Qué pasará con el compromiso de Gokudera y Haru?

Esperen saber las respuestas a estas preguntas con ansias; intentaré dar lo mejor de mi; y actualizar pronto :D

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay:** Gracias :D Que bien que te gustó; Mukuro no es Mukuro sin su kufufu~ XD (eso pensé cuando la puse)  
Jeje, a mi tampoco me cae bien Levi (menos por lo que le hizo a Lambo). Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado n_n *Cuidate*

**Vicki-chan:** ¡Hola! Gracias :D Finalmente pude continuarlo T-T (me tarde siglos U_U, bueno meses); gomen!. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo ^^ *saludos*

**Mary-chan:** ¡Hola! No te preocupes, la que debería pedir perdón por no actualizar soy yo T-T (gomen ne!). Gracias. Si, Fran es un amor XD (lo amo XD)  
Si, finalmente se la dio, después de mucho tiempo; te aseguro que esta super feliz; hasta la puso en su librero en la parte intermedia en la que se ve mejor.  
A mi también me gusta ver chicos lindos celosos *O* (ya somos dos XD). Si, Don Mukuro; el mejor casanoca de la época (me gusta *¬*)  
Gracias por esa sugerencia, me ayudo mucho; tus comentarios siempre lo hacen; gracias :D *Cuidate*

**Lady Haru-Sakuno:** ¡Hola! Lamento lo de tu cuenta; lo bueno es que ya tienes nueva n_n Ya te dí las gracias en mi otro fic; pero las reitero; gracias por tu consejo.  
Bueno, según una reseña que leí de internet controla el trueno; por ahora -como borré los capítulos- los estoy haciendo de nuevo T-T (aunque ya tengo el uno *O*). Gracias.  
Cuidate. Ja ne! ;D

**Valeria:** Gracias ^^ Que bien que te gustó el especial de Navidad. Por cierto, me pidieron continuación ¿te molestaría sí la escribiera?. Después de todo es el fic que te regale,  
y puedes hacer lo que quieras con el; es tuyo; por eso pido tu permiso n_n. Cuidate, nos vemos :D

.

Cuidense; un abrazo y beso a cada una.

Matta ne~! ;D

Dejen _reviews_ onegai ^^


	12. Malinterpretación

Konnichiwa! Disculpen la demora U_U para mayor información; ver mi profile en la parte _importante _y sabrán el por qué.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews; de verdad que me dan muchos ánimos y me levantan la moral =)

Pido una disculpa por no responderlos en este capítulo, pero quiero que sepan que los apreció y los tengo en un lugar especial de mi memoria, son muy importantes para mí, además de que es tiempo que ustedes se toman para escribirme su comentario. Gracias :D

También agradezco a todas las personas que pusieron este fic en sus favoritos *besos*

Por cierto, ya que Valeria me dijo que no había problema sí me tardaba, siempre y cuando comiera y durmiera; quiero decirle que el día de hoy no me salte ni el descanso ni la hora de sueño :D Gracias por preocuparte n_n, eres bien linda *un abrazo*

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me perteneces, es de Amano-sensei ^^

* * *

Italia. Cinco días antes de la boda.

Al llegar frente a la mansión, observo a la futura esposa del Vongola con su vestido blanco; lejos de aquel lugar se encontraba Miura con el dedo índice dentro de su boca debido al incidente del prendedor. Alcanzó a percibir cómo la morena se alejaba de la ventana, escaneó con su mirada los demás ventanales; y de un salto se introdujo a un cuarto, de ahí se dirigió hacia el pasillo; vislumbrando a la mujer que buscaba y le tenía confundido.

Estaba por hablarle cuando reparó en la presencia del tipo bomba; así que se escondió detrás de la pared que hacía esquina con el pasillo al que había entrado Miura.

—¡Hahi! ¿Gokudera-san? —exclamó sorprendida al chocar contra el pecho de la tormenta, y levantar la vista.

—Tsk. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con el entrecejo medio fruncido, ella asintió.

—Sí. Sólo andaba distraída ¿y tú? —indagaba con las mejillas rojas de la pena por ser tan despistada. Acto que malinterpretó cierto blondo a distancia.

—Nada, estaba pensando en lo inútiles que son algunas personas al preparar la boda del décimo —. Comentó cambiando a una faz de calma, mirando con esos esmeraldas a su prometida al ver que ella reía.

—¿Ya no te afecta igual? ¿de verdad estás bien? —volvió a preguntar, ella bajo la mirada un poco y desvaneció su sonrisa; tomó la mano de Gokudera y la dirigió cerca de su corazón mirándole fijamente. El albino se sonrojo ante el acto de confianza, aunque sabía que no había ninguna doble insinuación por parte de Haru, sino que era para hablarle de sus sentimientos hacía el décimo. Aquel acto tensó la mandíbula de rubio que veía a escondidas.

—Duele, pero no igual. Creó que hay alguien que quiero, aunque aún no logre amarlo ¿está mal? —. La mirada confundida de ella le hizo sentir mal, él era el causante de que ella no pudiera amar; pues sí se casaba con él; Haru tendría que renunciar a cualquier amor futuro. Por supuesto que darse una oportunidad no estaba mal, y eso Gokudera lo sabía; pero aun así tenía miedo de que su relación sentimental con Yamamoto fuera expuesta; era egoísta, pero no quería dejarla ir. Muchas veces le preguntó, y ella había aceptado; pero ahora que muestra dudas, espera que aún sigan con la boda planeada.

La rodeo protectoramente con sus brazos, pegándola a su pecho, acariciando sus cabellos con cariño fraternal.

—No tiene nada de malo…—susurró cerca de su oído; aquel murmuró jamás lo escuchó el príncipe, así que malinterpretó la situación y apretó sus manos hasta emblanquecer sus nudillos.

Miura empezó a llorar, sabía que hería a Gokudera; y hería a sí misma al realizar aquel comentario, pero no lo pudo evitar. Hayato era su amigo, su confidente, era como su hermano; y ella no sabía con quién más contar; así que cuando sintió el cálido abrazo de consuelo, soltó sus lágrimas; llanto que jamás había permitido alguien viera, y que por primera vez soltaba frente a alguien a conciencia.

Los gemidos de dolor producidos por la lluvia que derramaban los ojos de la morena, estremeció los corazones de los dos hombres que la veían en esos momentos. Mientras que Gokudera sentía culpa, y la apretaba con fuerza hacia sí. Belphegor sentía rabia, impotencia y su pecho oprimirse; apretando más sus manos hasta casi sacar sangre de las mismas, con el rostro serio.

—Perdón, perdóname —sollozaba entre aquellos brazos, el albino le decía que todo estaba bien, que no pasaba nada; no era su culpa.

—¿Lo quieres o le amas? —preguntó bajito el oji-verde; ella se aferró más a su camisa roja negando.

—No lo sé… —. En ese momento el albino suspiró cerrando sus ojos, y recargándose sobre la cabeza de su prometida pensó.

"_Me has ayudado mucho, me mostraste mis verdaderos sentimientos hacía el baka de Yamamoto cuando yo mismo me quería negar a mi felicidad. Es tiempo de que ahora sea el que te deje libre para que encuentres tu propio camino. Seguro Takeshi lo entenderá"_

Sonrió ante sus pensamientos; la abrazo con ternura, como si fuera la última vez que mostraría esa confianza en ella y alejándola un poco, mirándola fijamente a los ojos dijo.

—Rompamos el compromiso —. La morena le miró espantada, ¿qué acababa de hacer? Ahora Gokudera se enfadaría con ella por ser tan egoísta y empezar a dudar de la boda para ayudar a Hayato, así que se limpió las lágrimas e intentó forzar una sonrisa.

—No, Haru hará su mejor esfuerzo. Lo prometo… perdóname…

Gokudera negó en un movimiento de cabeza, su semblante estaba tranquilo como pocas veces.

—Te quiero, eres una gran amiga; por eso no puedo obligarte a que sacrifiques tu felicidad por _nosotros_. Además es tiempo de que los tres nos hagamos responsables de nuestros sentimientos y actos. Tal vez aún no te des cuenta; pero últimamente pareces la misma Haru que una vez se enamoró del décimo, aunque con sus notables cambios también. Espero definas sí lo que sientes es amor o querer, pero estoy seguro que serás feliz.

La mirada cargada de comprensión la hizo entender los sentimientos de su amigo, así que sonrió y asintió con una sonrisa verdadera, y se abalanzó a abrazar a su ex-prometido.

—Gracias, Gokudera-san…

Ambos se separaron y sonrieron; el albino la beso en la frente, y le susurró; —_Aun así creo que un bastardo de los cuchillos como lo es aquel desgraciado sea buen partido; es más imbécil e inmaduro que el cabeza de césped y Lambo juntos, pero suerte._

Ella le contempló sorprendida, y después ambos soltaron una leve carcajada.

—¿Amigos? —preguntó ella al extender su mano, la cual Hayato aceptó gustoso antes de retirarse.

—Es raro, pero yo le diré a Yamamoto; aunque al décimo y los demás se los haré saber después de su boda; no quisiera incomodarlo —. Miura susurró un _gracias_ al aceptar.

[***]

Belphegor se quedó estático ¿había escuchado bien? Habían roto su compromiso; eso le hacía sentir sus latidos rápidamente y una agradable sensación se posesionó de su cuerpo; sonrió de lado. Sin embargo las palabras; _pareces la misma Haru que una vez se enamoró del décimo,_ le llegaron de fondo; haciéndole borrar esa felicidad momentánea y cambiarla a una desagradable sensación en su estómago.

_Creó que hay alguien que quiero_

_¿Le quieres o le amas?_

_No lo sé…_

_Tsuna-san…_

El bermejo golpeó con fuerza la pared, alertando a la mujer que tenía la vista en el pasillo por el que se había marchado su amigo.

—¡Hahi! —exclamó dirigiéndose al lugar del golpe; para cuando arribó ya no había nadie. Únicamente una pequeña mancha rojiza plasmada en la pared; y sin saber sintió tristeza; remembró la pregunta de su mejor amigo; _¿Le quieres o le amas?_; y recordando a su primer amor; sintió que después de ser liberada del compromiso, su mente dejaba de estar nublada, y se auto murmuró.

—Creo… que le amo.

[***]

París, Francia. Cuatro días antes de la boda.

—Tch. Bel-senpai sería el indicado para manejar esto —quejó se un peli-verde sin expresión.

—Fran, no es para tanto; al menos estamos vivos —. Lussuria intentaba menguar el ambiente con una sonrisa ligeramente nerviosa. El ilusionista medito las palabras, pasando su vista hacía aquellos veinte hombres que les rodeaban; en especial a tres que destacaban por su apariencia imponente, rasgos arios y cabellos cobrizos.

—Sí estar vivo es ser rodeado de corpulentos mafiosos en una emboscada por saber nuestros planes; es una forma de vivir muy extraña Lussu-nee

—Vaya… pensé que los Varia eran la élite Vongola, implacables; pero sólo es un mocoso y un afeminado —se mofó con burla un pelirrojo sacando una arma de caja de flama verde.

—No soy un mocoso, y aunque lo fuera; al menos no tengo esos pelos de elote color sangre para asemejarme a un león enjaulado —comentó impávido mirando al hablante, este le lanzó un ataque con una medusa de flama del rayo.

—Estúpido enclenque, la Familia Dubois es mejor que ninguna otra, lo comprobarás ahora —después de aquella afirmación, entre las sombras se apreciaron diversas tonalidades de flamas, varios gritos; algunos hombres caían inconscientes; hasta que se escuchó un grito.

—¡Fran! —. El aludido se viró a su espalda, observando un peli-cobre lanzarle un ataque, intento esquivarlo, pero su fuerte no era el cuerpo a cuerpo; así que recibió el golpe de lleno en la cabeza; su resistencia no le permitió soportarlo, pues sus músculos y mente empezaban a adormecerse por las flamas tranquilizadoras de lluvia; el último pensamiento antes de caer en la oscuridad fue; _"Haru…"._

[***]

—¡Hahi! —miró hacia el cielo a través del ventanal de su habitación; sintió una opresión en su pecho al tiempo que veía las hojas de los árboles ser sacudidas por el viento; algo dentro de sí le hacía sentirse preocupada, pero no sabía la razón.

[***]

Sus parpados se abrieron lentamente, percibiendo la oscuridad abrumadora del lugar; así como la humedad del mismo. Alcanzó a escuchar en susurros su nombre por parte de Lussuria; unos pasos se escucharon en la lejanía, se escuchó el rechinar de una puerta y las luces se encendieron; mostrando una bodega en deplorable estado. El hombre observó a los _presos_ que había capturado, encerrándoles en aquella bodega con las manos sujetas por una soga. Sonriendo de soslayo y burla se presentó.

—Soy Noir Dubois; es un placer. Me esperaba a unos verdaderos oponentes cuando me hablaron sobre _Varia_, no a unos inútiles; aunque me da igual; pronto su miserable vida terminara. Aunque me siento desilusionado, esperaba ver esa _calidad Varia_ de la que todo el bajo mundo habla; aunque probablemente sean sólo rumores —terminó por carcajearse de forma cínica.

El peli-verde que miraba sin expresión, comentó aún bajo aquella circunstancia.

—Che~ Yo que pensé que la risa estúpida de Bel-sempai era un asco; cuando regrese a Italia le diré que hay personas más idiotas que él —. El capo Noir se calló molesto ante la imprudencia, pero fue ignorado por ambos asesinos; Lussuria dirigió su vista al menor; levantando una ceja detrás de sus lentes.

—Fran, sí le dices eso a Bel; seguro que querrá hacer un cactus de espinas contigo; además lo verde en los ojos y el cabello ya lo tienes; nada más te faltan las cuchillas —. El menor miro escéptico al más alegre de sus supuestos compañeros de equipo.

—Lussu-nee, no sabía que tuvieras ese sentido del humor tan ácido en momentos "críticos" como este.

—No es malo, de vez en cuando; pero ¿hasta cuándo tenemos que estar así? —inquirió sintiendo el aura asesina de aquel que se acababa de presentar y los tres que les habían capturado. Fran se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, me gustaría descansar un rato; volar tantas horas me da sueño; despiértame cuando pase algo interesante. Good Night Lussu-nee —dijo sin emoción, los cuatro adultos fruncieron el entrecejo, mientras Lussuria suspiraba resignado.

—¡Idiotas! ¡Están bajo el poder de los Dubois! ¿qué carajo no lo entienden? —gritó exasperado Noir; Fran le miro apático.

—Y yo dije que tenía sueño ¿tan difícil es entender que alguien se encuentra cansado —. En ese momento Fran, palpo su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda argumentando sin emoción —¡Ah! Ya entiendo, son igual de bakas que Bel-senpai, no me lo esperaba.

Lussuria negó con la cabeza; el peli-verde observo sus manos y soltó un "¡Oops! Ya se dieron cuenta". Los Dubois los empezaron a acorralar para atacarlos de nuevo como el emboscada de hace horas.

—Dijiste que íbamos a fingir hasta entrar en base enemiga y descubrir al jefe —reprochó el mayor; el menor guardo silencio antes de responder.

—Bueno, al menos ya estamos en su base, y por la actitud; ese hentai de ahí que se parece a Levi-san es el jefe.

—¿Tú crees? Creó que Levi tiene más estilo —comentó Lussuria.

—No sé de estilo, pero tiene la misma actitud castrante del Jefe; así que terminemos, que tengo que regresar a atender asuntos más importantes o Bel-senpai me ganará una apuesta.

—¡Imbéciles! —gritó iracundo un hombre lanzándose al ataque junto a varios más; pero repentinamente todo quedo en silencio y los hombres se empezaron a retorcer en sus propios lugares, bramando de dolor, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. El que parecía el líder, intentaba mantenerse de pie, así que cayó sobre sus rodillas mirando con furia a los Varia que seguían discutiendo banalidades.

—Desgraciados —pronunció entrecortado —¿Qué nos hicieron?

Ambos dejaron de hablar, el oji-verde les miro de forma hueca.

—Las ilusiones son divertidas, pero hasta la más dulce miel pude convertirse en la más agria hiel. Espero disfrutaran de nuestra presentación, ahora ya saben lo que es la _Varia Quality_ Noir-san —instantes después todos los de la familia que se encontraban en aquel lugar, expulsaron sangre y perecieron en segundos. Lussuria le miró extrañado.

—¿Estás bien? Siempre dices algo de las ilusiones y que son divertidas o de ser un súper héroe, pero esto… —observó los cuerpos inertes — esto no va contigo… Fran.

—Las ilusiones a veces son crueles Lussu-nee, y yo no quiero vivir en una; por eso tengo que regresar pronto a Italia, tengo que verla.

—¿Verla? —no hubo respuesta; el joven salió de aquel lugar, en busca de los miembros restantes de aquella familia; para terminarlos rápidamente.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, creanme que me costó trabajo. Más por redactarlo primero en una libreta, en la cual varias hojas quedarón inservibles¬¬ debido a que divagaba y no me podía concentrar u_u

Muchas gracias por leer, y espero dejen reviews (de verdad que me ániman XD). Cuidense.

*besos*

Ja ne! ;D


	13. Sentimientos encontrados

Konnichiwa! ¡Oh! Soy tan feliz; finalmente puedo actualizar. No saben lo angustiada que estaba de ver cómo pasaba el tiempo y yo con mis capítulos T-T

Una cordial disculpa a todas mis lectoras; este capítulo esta desde hace semana y media, pero apenas y pude subirlo; espero les guste ^^

_**KHR no me pertenece. Es de Amano-sensei**_

Disfruten el capítulo; que aunque corto, hice lo mejor que pude.

* * *

París; tres días antes de la boda.

Se encontraban en el hotel. El menor de los _Varia_ contemplaba las luces nocturnas de la ciudad; llevaba su siempre fiel traje de élite. Las luces brillantes, doradas, de colores; todo le parecía tan… opaco, tan… frío.

'_Haru… Necesito saber qué es esto que me incomoda cada día. Sí te veo, ¿lo averiguaré?'. _Continuó observando la noche iluminada, y sin ganas se dejó caer en la cama de su habitación.

[***]

Italia. Cuartel de Varia.

Su cuarto estaba completamente destruido. Los muebles de alta calidad, de la mejor madera y piel; se encontraban en el piso hechos pedazos. Su cama parecía haber sido rebanada en cachos. Se escuchaba una respiración agitada; y una risa trocada. Todo estaba oscuro, gotas de sangre caían acompasadamente al piso como un sonido que incrementaba hasta parecer el _pum_ de un tambor.

Un gemido de placer; estaba extasiado ante su propia sangre y sus muñecas cortadas proporcionándola. El oscuro carmesí matizando la alfombra de su color. Cayó de espaldas al piso con los brazos extendidos. Desde el día de ayer tenía ganas de matar, de acabar con la vida de alguien; y la idea de enterrar su navaja en aquella cremosa piel de la mujer que le hacía sentir miserable y a la vez feliz era tan atrayente; pero al mismo tiempo, ese pensamiento le hacía temblar, no de emoción sino de pavor por lo que vendría después.

Y sí ella desaparecía por un momento de éxtasis sangriento, ¿qué pasaría con él?; la respuesta ni siquiera la quería pensar; era la primera vez que sentía algo como eso, y no estaba dispuesto a perderla, no ahora que la deseaba con tanto ahínco que su pecho dolía ante el solo pensamiento de su nombre; pero tampoco sabía qué hacer con esas emociones que le pedían asesinarla; y verla teñida en un rojo intenso, bañada de sangre. Sería la imagen perfecta, hermosa, y a la vez desoladora; porque él en realidad no quería matarla, quería tenerla siempre a su lado. Pero estos pensamientos viciosos, muy oscuros de su persona que no hubiese dudado hacerlo por diversión sí fuere cualquier otra persona; pero no lo era. Pues la fuente de su deseo, de su pasión, de su confusión, de su todo; giraba en torno a ella; Haru.

La sangre salía en un hilo espeso de su herida; cerró los ojos. Esa mujer amaba a Sawada Tsunayoshi, no a él; ni siquiera al estúpido del tipo bomba; sino al _Vongola Decimo._

[***]

Desde que aclaró sus sentimientos, quería verlo; pero él no le había visitado.

—Bel… —musitó; quería verlo, decirle que lo amaba; que se acababa de dar cuenta, y que no importaba que ella fuera un juguete para él; estaba segura de poder ganarse su corazón con el tiempo. Pero su mayor obstáculo era; que no lo había visto desde el día anterior.

Sus ojos mostraron determinación; observó la luna por aquella ventana de aquel largo pasillo que parecía interminable; y decidida se dijo.

—Voy a ir a la residencia de los Varia —luego tragó saliva con temor —aunque tal vez sea dangerous desu.

[***]

Oh, fue una travesía para alguien como Haru. Primero se topó con varios hombres vestidos de negro y armas. Exclamó varias veces sus "hahi-es", y se identificó como una conocida de Belphegor-san. Los hombres se rieron de ella; pero cuando Miura les mencionó de forma infantil con un puchero que en vez de hacerla ver linda, la imagen de una chica con encanto natural y sexy se hizo presente; provocando un leve sangrado nasal en los hombres.

—Le voy a decir a Fran-san y a Bel que todos los subalternos de Varia trataron a Haru como una baka-onna desu. —reflexionando pronunció en voz baja, pero audible con el cejo fruncido —aunque creo que Bel solamente se reirá con su "shishishi" y Fran dirá algo como "Haru-san ~ no debió de venir cuando no sabe ni qué hacer". Mou~ Los chicos son tan complicados.

Entonces se escuchó un grito estridente.

—Voiiiiiiii! Imbéciles. ¿Qué hacen afuera cuando los envíe a comprar las reservas de esta semana? ¿Ah? —. Y antes de decir que los partiría en dos, observo el mechón castaño de la mujer, amiga de la futura esposa de Sawada.

Aventó a todos los que le rodeaban; observando igual a mirar un bicho raro.

—Voiii! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hahi! —brincó; pero al notar que se trataba de aquel llamado capitán de estrategia; sonrió. Desconcertando al varón y a los demás presentes —vengo a ver a Bel-san; hace días que no lo he visto, desde que lo visite en la celda a causa de su castigo —bajo la mirada con culpa, susurrando —aunque no debió de ser tratado tan mal-desu. La culpa fue de Haru.

Squalo casi se arranca una mata de cabellos desesperado; estrés, más estrés, más un incremento de estrés; nadie le tiene consideración. Ni el estúpido jefe, ni los mocosos, y ahora esta mujer se presenta de forma infantil para ver a uno de los asesinos más peligrosos y retorcido; diciendo que no debía de ser tratado mal; y eso era… más estrés.

—Voiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! —gritó frustrado, dejando sordos a todos por un momento —. No tengo tiempo para estupideces, Bel está en su cuarto, sí quieres; búscalo por ti misma. No soy niñera para andar cuidando los asuntos de ese mocoso.

Miura buscó una cosa en una de sus bolsas; y le tendió un paquete de chicles al hombre; este la miró con la ceja alzada.

—Son gomas de Ging-seng. Son buenas para los nervios —y antes de recibir otro voiii! de Squalo; corrió hacia dentro de la mansión, preocupada de que aquel peligroso hombre fuera a querer asesinarla por su osadía.

[***]

Buscó por toda la segunda planta; estaba cansada. Después de diversas habitaciones, abrió una de tantas que le faltaban. Abrió sus ojos cafés excesivamente ante la visión.

—¡Hahi! ¿Pero qué sucedió…? —miró a varios lados; tal vez un enemigo se había filtrado, aprovechando algún descuido. Su corazón se brincó con temor al detectar entre la oscuridad de aquel cuarto algo que se movía; se desplazó hacía el interruptor, sintiendo algo filoso rozar su mejilla.

—Hahi! —exclamó. En ese instante el príncipe dejo caer sus armas; preguntando.

—¿Haru…? —. Era una visión por perder tanta sangre, pensó. Al sentir la luz, cerró sus ojos; los abrió acostumbrándose. Observó el fino corte en la mejilla femenina. Y lo que sintió fue contradictorio; se sintió excitar, pero al mismo tiempo; por primera vez algo que le molestaba; y como el genio que era, supo de inmediato que era culpa.

Estaba por levantarse, pero un mareo le vino de golpe; se sintió idiota por auto-cortarse con anterioridad. Haru al ver la sangre y a Bel medio tirado sobre la alfombra; corrió hacía él, y lo acostó sobre su regazo; proporcionándole suaves caricias a su cabello; y preguntando con preocupación.

—¿Qué sucedió? —. La hubiese asesinado en ese momento, pero simplemente no podía; sus torcidos pensamientos se lo pedían, pero una gran parte de su ser le gritaba que no; que se quedará ahí, de esa forma; recibiendo esas atenciones que le provocaban un sentimiento muy cálido en su interior que no conocía. La observó directamente a los ojos, ella no podía ver esa parte de él; y lo agradecía, pues en estos momentos; sentía que reflejaban una suavidad y emociones que no debían estar allí, pero sin en cambio le envolvían, y todo por ella.

La mirada café, le contempló; y le sonrió con ternura y preocupación. Bel no había respondido a su pregunta, eso quería decir que él mismo se auto-lastimo. Conociéndolo; con los escasos días que se trataron, pero entendiendo su naturaleza cruel, sádica y a la vez inocente; dejó caer varias lágrimas. Tomó con cuidado una mano del blondo, y pasó su lengua por la herida bañada de sangre; probando ese metálico sabor, que no le daba asco; sino que en esos momentos le partía el corazón.

—No tienes que hacer eso, plebeya —pronunció sin burla; y muy bajito mientras dirigía su mirada al techo.

—Me duele… —él la miro nuevamente; alejó se de ella; y se colocó frente a la mujer; mirándola fijamente sin mostrar sus ojos. ¿Por qué le dolía, si el herido era él?

Miura llevó la mano derecha de Belphegor a su pecho, el muchacho se sintió algo cohibido por primera vez en su vida; pero no lo mostró.

—A Haru le duele ver a Bel-san así; no quiere verlo de nuevo en este estado; porque… porque… —empezó a hipar. El rubio no sentía un dolor físico, estaba acostumbrado; pero aquella punzada interna parecía arrancarle una parte de sí.

—¿Por qué duele? —preguntó. Miura alzó su vista; y sabiendo que tenía los ojos de aquel hombre sobre su ser; respondió con todo el valor que pudo.

—Porque te amo…

No supo qué pasó después; tan solo sintió su cuerpo relajarse; sintió sonreír de forma sincera –no usual en él – y escuchó los gritos de ella; llamar por su nombre. Además de una reconfortante sensación en su pecho.

Ella le amaba…

A él; no a Tsunayoshi. Y eso;

Le hacía feliz…

[***]

Italia; dos días antes de la boda.

Escuchaba el llanto de una mujer; sintiendo un cálido tacto sobre la piel de su mano; abrió los ojos. Virando su rostro hacía una melena castaña, con su otra mano acarició esos cabellos. La muchacha abrió sus ojos llenos de llanto, y se aventó hacía el hombre para abrazarle.

—Me vas a terminar de matar; shishishi~ —. Las mejillas de Miura se coloraron de carmín; decidió alejarse, pero el chico la abrazo, recargándola contra su pecho, y recostándole junto a él.

—Hahi! —chilló, este con una sonrisa le dijo.

—No tengo heridas insanables; únicamente el corte en las muñecas. Así que… quédate a lado del príncipe hasta que se recuperé —pronunció, ladeando su rostro, y un poco rojo. Haru rió bajito; abrazando al blondo como se abraza un peluche; y coquetamente pronunció.

—Como ordene su majestad —. Y sin poder evitarlo soltó una carcajada; siendo silenciada por los labios masculinos de su –ahora – pareja.

[***]

El avión arribaba en tierra italiana; los ojos verdes sin emoción de un ilusionista brillaron por un santiamén. El viento levantaba su cabello con brusquedad al bajar de su transporte; agarró su sombrero de rana para que no se cayera; y viendo la mansión Vongola, pensó en la fémina que desde hace días había entrado en su corazón.

Al llegar; se reportaron ante el capitán de estrategia; dando un informe detallado de su misión; cumplida con tiempo de sobra.

—Bien. Buen trabajo Lussuria, y el crío —soltó. De su chaqueta sacó un paquete dorado con letras en japonés. Lussu-nee preguntó.

—Squ-chan, ¿qué es eso? —. La mirada del aludido se posó en su interlocutor.

—Ging-seng. La prometida del guardián de la tormenta Vongola; me lo dio antes de ir a ver a Bel —respondió, sacando una goma de su envoltura y metiéndosela a la boca.

—¿Ging-seng? —inquirió de nueva cuenta. El hombre le miró por segundos.

—Sí, es para calmar los nervios y lidiar con el estrés — respondió en un tono modulado; Fran le miro cuidadosamente.

—¿Qué quieres mocoso? —levantó la voz al preguntar; el mencionado confesó.

—Ahora entiendo porque el capitán de estrategia; Squalo-san no ha gritado varias veces sus "voi~" ni ha dicho palabras ofensivas —su tono monótono por primera vez no molestó tanto al hombre; este exhaló y les pidió marcharse.

—Oh~! Squalo-san parece narcotizado con los chicles de Haru-san. Si no fuera por ella, ahora estaría perdiendo más cabello por su estrés —intentó burlarse, pero falló a la mitad. Algo andaba mal, y lo percibía.

—¿Dónde está Haru? —cuestionó serio; esperando escuchar "en la mansión Vongola"; no obstantes las palabras que salieron de Superbi fueron.

—Con Bel; el muy idiota se cortó las venas por no sé qué razón; y ahora ella está con él en el hospital de esta base —. Fran frunció de forma imperceptible sus cejas, y salió del cuarto.

"_Ah, la goma es tan relajante; no me presionó tanto; y siento que puedo lidiar con todo"_ pensaba relajado el capitán; cuando escuchó una explosión; seguramente provocada por su estúpido jefe. Exhaló de nuevo, caminando hacia la puerta; sacando otra goma de mascar, encontrándose con ninguna. Viró se; para encontrar a Lussuria mascando algo de forma feliz, diciendo que sabía muy bien. Una vena saltó de su frente; unos cabellos volaron; y en toda la mansión se escuchó; "Voiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!".

* * *

Gracias por leer, y espero me digan sus opiniones o qué les pareció el capítulo :D Ja ne~! (supongo que ya no hace falta que vayan a mi blog a leer este capítulo. Uff! que alivio; ya no sabía qué hacer con tantos fics sin actualizar ¬¬).

Gracias por su paciencia y seguir este fic :D (las quiero mucho, siempre me motivan *o*)

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Naomi17Misora:** Hola. Gracias; me alegra de verdad que te guste el fic. Por cierto, agradezco mucho tu sinceridad, es verdad eso de la musa; así que segui tu consejo, y escuche música al escribir el capítulo n_n Espero este te guste, cualquier observación o comentario tuyo, lo espero con emoción; gracias. Por cierto, ya estoy escribiendo el FranHaru, es un one-shot algo largo; por eso me he tardado, pero espero que los personajes queden Ic, y te guste; en unos dias lo publico :D Saludos, y cuídate.

**Mary-chan:** Gracias, sí no fuera porque aquí pongo a Haya-chan del otro bando; entonces estaría colado hasta los huesos por Haru, pero eso de ser un lindo hermano me gustó :D ¿Verdad? Sí Fran era un amor, y va Tsuki y por ponerle tanto con Bel, ya nos salió igual T-T XD Si, precisamente ahorita estoy escribiendo un FranHaru; y una sorpresa que saldrá XD en otro fic de tu pairing favorita (HibaHaru, jeje)

**Vicki27:** Vicki-chan, Hola; estaba por subir la continuación del GokuHaru, pero me decidí hacer antes esta (risa nerviosa); gracias por la preocupación por mi salud; eres súper linda n_n. Gracias. Cierto, Bel cuando se trata de amor es todo, menos un genio; por eso entiende todo mal T-T Ja ne!

**Valeria:** No te preocupes, aunque te tardes, siempre que recibo un comentario tuyo; me haces muy feliz porque te das tiempo para escribirme algo, y decirme lo que te gusta o no de mis fics, así como tus valiosas sugerencias :D Gracias, cuídate, nos leemos (espero pronto, y actualizar rapido, jeje). Ja ne!

**kikitink:** Gracias, que bien que te gustase el fic :D Este capítulo lo puse corto, pero creo yo que me enfoque en el BelHaru, espero te guste esta actualización ;)

**emajovocaloid-vocaloid:** Gracias por tu review; espero este capi te haya gustado.

Ok, bye; y de nuevo mil disculpas; y gracias por leer.

*Besos*


	14. Adiós al primer amor tal vez…

Konnichiwa! Verán; este capítulo es mitad flash back por parte de Fran; pero espero les guste n_n

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece, es copyright de Amano-sensei

* * *

Chistó la lengua aburrido; mirando la puerta de su habitación.

Haru estaba con el idiota de Bel-senpai. Volvió a chistar; por qué Bel-senpai estaba con ella; aquel príncipe caído la veía como un juguete; Haru era algo para pasar el tiempo de Belphegor; no la quería ni la amaba.

Ella simplemente era demasiado inocente para alguien como el baka-senpai.

—Tche~ —soltó; mirando de nueva cuenta la puerta —Haru… —pronunció con una tenue tristeza.

—_¿Hahi? ¿Quién eres? _

—…_Fran, de Varia _

—_Encantada de conocerte, mi nombre es Miura Haru, Fran-san._

La imagen de su senpai junto a la mujer; le lastimaba. Se tocó su pecho; y sonrió ligeramente.

― _¿Qué te parece una apuesta?_

― _¿Eh? ¿sobre qué?_

― _¿Puedes hacer que Haru-san se enamore de ti?_

― _Hecho… pero a cambio, me ayudarás a conquistarle_

―_¿Eh? ¿Qué no tienes confianza senpai?_

― _Ushishishi, idiota no es eso, así será más fácil obtenerla_

― … _y… si … ella…_

― _¿Qué?_

― _¿Y si ella se enamora de mí? Después de todo yo voy a ser su Cupido, ¡Ah!, eso suena divertido, algo como el héroe, hasta puedo inventar unas poses, jeje._

― _Eso no pasa, una mujer como ella jamás se enamoraría de una rana._

― _¡Che! Que frio, mejor debería de apostar quién la enamora primero._

― _¡No!_

― _Era broma senpai, no pensé que reaccionarias así._

Se llevó la mano al rostro; tapando la mitad derecha con su acción. La mitad que quedaba a la vista; mostraba la ceja encorvada, los ojos inexpresivos brillosos; y una lágrima que parecía interminable caer de su rostro.

—Ni yo pensé reaccionar de esta forma —. Se sentía tan endeble.

—En realidad no fue divertido… —. La gota silenciosa continuaba una tras otra, sin tregua a las emociones nacientes del menor.

—Duele… Haru…

Se dejó caer de lado en el piso de la alfombra; quería sentir el piso a través de aquella tela; quería saber que algo era real. Intentó apretar el tapete, pero sus manos no pudieron; chasqueó la lengua. Con esas manos no podía aferrarse a nada; ni a una ilusión.

—Duele… —repitió para sí; cubriendo con su brazo la parte superior del rostro.

― _Haru-¿san? ―. La chica vestía un traje verde de rana, con pies de escamas._

Sonrió de forma tenue; no todo había sido malo.

― _La vista es hermosa, pero aun así; no pude hacer que Fran-san sonriera ―Haru suspiró._

_La capsula de la Noria desapareció. Miura sintió que caía desde aquella altura; gritó, mientras sentía su cuerpo caer; instantáneamente una mano tomo la suya._

― _Es una ilusión, Haru-san._

― _¿Hahi?;¡pero si estamos en el aire, no hay piso! ―chilló._

― _Dijiste que la vista era hermosa, así la puedes apreciar mejor ― confesó._

_Al intentar levantarse; cayó sobre el masculino pecho; Fran se había tensado._

― _Gomenasai!― se disculpó la morena._

― _Mm… N-no es nada. _

Descubrió su vista. Era verdad; no todo había sido malo. No todo fue doloroso; hubo muchos momentos divertidos; como cuando molestaba a su senpai.

Suspiró.

No quería enamorarse; era un doloroso espejismo. Su mirada regreso a una inexpresiva; él podía controlar las ilusiones; y esta sería una de ellas. La dominaría y olvidaría. Haru no era para él.

—Ni para el estúpido del senpai —se dijo —pero… —murmuró —Haru lo escogió a él.

[***]

La observaba a través de sus flequillos dorados.

Ella dormía tranquilamente entre sus brazos. Finalmente la tenía; no de una forma física aún; pero simplemente con saber que Haru estaba a su lado, era algo que misteriosamente le hacía sentir completo; esbozó una sonrisa, acariciando los cabellos oscuros de la chica.

—Una princesa entre princesas, shishishi~ —. Era cálido el cuerpo de a su lado; era tranquilo estar con ella.

Algo desconocido en él afloraba; y le hacía sentir en paz.

Frunció las cejas; él no era así. Sin embargo… por ella lo sería; volvió e relajarse.

Repentinamente la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de sopetón.

—Voiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Estúpido mocoso —gritó eufóricamente el dueño de la voz. Belphegor volteó a ver a Haru. Squalo la había despertado.

—Shishi~ no soy un mocoso. Capitán Squalo —le dijo; sin dejar el abrazo en la chica que tenía una mirada de espanto por despertarse de aquel grito.

—Tsk. ¡Sal! Necesito hablar con la mujer de la Gokudera Hayato —ordenó. El príncipe frunció las cejas; aunque nadie se percató de ello; y mantenía sus labios en una línea recta.

—Miura Haru no es mujer de ninguna tormenta Vongola; es mía. Y el príncipe está herido, no puede salir —replicó con sequedad. El mayor gritó otro "Voiii".

La joven de deshizo del abrazo de Belphegor; se levantó, y confundida preguntó.

—¿Squalo-san? ¿Dígame? —pero antes de que este hablara; Belphegor la jaló con brusquedad.

—No respondas sin negar que eres de aquel Vongola. Aclara que eres del príncipe —. Demandó amenazante; sentía que algo en su pecho ardía; y le molestaba. Haru rodó los ojos; una cosa era que ella amara locamente a ese sádico chico; y otra que le obedeciera en todo. Ella era alguien independiente o al menos quería serlo.

—¡Haru no es de nadie! —expuso enfáticamente —. Ni de Gokudera-san ni de Belphegor-san. Haru es Haru; no puedes ordenarme qué hacer —. La sangre que hervía en el príncipe despertó; el aura amenazante se percibió. Squalo como el asesino que era sintió el peligro.

—¡Oye! ¡Será mejor que te retractes, mujer! —sugirió a la chica. Esta no hizo caso; y se mantuvo firme. "_Definitivamente está loca. A este paso será otra de las víctimas de Bel"_ pensó.

—Así que no eres del príncipe ¿eh?, plebeya —siseó peligrosamente. Haru tragó saliva; tal vez se había equivocado; después de todo. Bel-san no era como los chicos.

—¡Hahi! —exclamó, pero se mantendría firme —. Así es, Haru… —temió decirlo —Haru no es de Belphegor-san —. El blondo olvido todo a su alrededor; esa mujer se las pagaría por aquel malestar que sentía en esos momentos. En segundos; la morena estaba recostada en la cama de la enfermería con el príncipe arriba de ella; él apresaba sus muñecas con una mano, con la otra recargaba su peso; y una de sus rodillas se encontraba entre las piernas de la chica.

Squalo abrió los ojos como platos. No se esperaba que Belphegor hiciera aquel movimiento con Haru; la verdad, esperaba tripas por todos lados e incluso intervenir por sí se le pasaba la mano al príncipe; pero eso…

Parecía una escena cliché de romance; no salía de su estupefacción.

—Capitán de estrategia Squalo; espero que salga antes de que empiece a hacer gritar a esta plebeya, shishi~ —comentó, sacando de su perplejidad al mayor.

—Voiii! ¡Estúpido mocoso!; ¡eres más idiota de lo que creía! —salió de un portazo; sin olvidarse de poner el seguro para que nadie pasará.

Definitivamente tendría que pedirle los dulces de _ging-seng_ a Haru cuando Bel no estuviera; no quería otra tonta escena de celos de este por aquella mujer; y menos quería saber cómo llegaron a conocerse tanto. Sacudió su cabeza; no pensaría en nada; ya tenía demasiado estrés.

De regresó a la enfermería…

Haru se encontraba completamente roja y temerosa. Sonrojada por la posición; y temerosa por… ¿Bel-san había dicho que la haría gritar? ¿la mataría? ¿o torturaría?

Intentó zafarse, pero no pudo. No quería morir aún.

—B-Bel…¿san? —tanteó terreno; no hubo respuesta. Esto se veía mal, muy mal; claro que para Haru, no para el blondo.

—Mereces un castigo, plebeya —murmuró cerca de su oído; apretando más la fuerza del agarre en las muñecas. Miura empezó a sentir que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse.

—Suéltame —pidió; pero fue en vano.

—No, hasta que admitas que eres mía —declaró con voz grave; que helaba la sangre.

—Haru no… —murmuró con miedo; pero acalló al sentir una presión en sus labios. Esta vez sentía que le lastimaban; también sintió el momento en que Bel mordió su labio inferior y empezó a lamer la sangre de este; para posterior chuparlo; dolía.

Le rasgo la blusa con brusquedad; y empezó a lamer el cuello cremoso; rozaba su entrepierna sobre la feminidad de la chica de una forma que rayaba en lo vulgar; empezando a exitarse.

Haru empezó a soltar unas lágrimas cortas; e incrementar el forcejeó. Odiaba a este Belphegor; ¿qué había pasado con el de hace unos momentos que la mimaba?. Aunque ahora que recordaba; así era él, esta era su verdadera naturaleza.

Dejó de luchar contra aquel hombre que tenía sobre sí. Y dejó que su llanto silencioso continuará.

El beso empezó a suavizarse de pronto. Una mano del príncipe acarició la mejilla femenina.

—Se del príncipe; no de alguien más —. La miró fijamente con súplica en aquellos ojos ocultos; la ira había desaparecido al sentir el agua salada que él mismo provocó. Los ojos de Haru se humedecieron más; no veía aquellos ojos, pero el tono de la voz de Bel había sido demasiado suave; igual a un pequeño indefenso.

—Lo soy; desde el momento que me enamoré de ti —. Confesó.

El príncipe abrió sus ojos de par en par; y abrazó a la chica. Sentía un gran alivio en aquellas palabras; él había sido un tonto por lastimarla.

Se separó un poco de ella; y rozó sus labios con los de Miura. Esto la sorprendió, pero sonrió ante el gesto.

El chico ladeó el rostro que empezaba mostrar un carmín en sus mejillas.

—El príncipe quiere… —. Ah, tenía que salir de ahí; necesitaba una ducha fría. Y la imagen de Haru viéndolo de forma inocente, como si nada hubiese pasado; aunado a la vista de su sujetador azul con encajes que veía perfectamente; no ayudaban a bajar su excitación, sino todo lo contrario. Se alejó otro poco —quiere decir que jamás se disculpa por que nunca se equivoca; pero puede admitir de vez en cuando sus errores ante una princesa —. Cerró sus ojos tras su flequillo al ver el brillo en aquellos iris cafés; sus pantalones apretaban demasiado; soltó un ligero "ah" cuando Haru le abrazó, provocando que él se desbalanceara y cayera sobre ella.

La chica se sonrojó hasta las orejas; sentía algo duro cerca de su feminidad. No era lo que se imaginaba ¿verdad? Sacudió su cabeza; Belphegor no podía estar así con tan poco ¿o sí?. ¡Espera!, se puso más roja; Haru empezaba a imaginar cosas pervertidas; según ella. Eso la hacía ponerse igual a un jitomate.

El blondo intentó separarse nuevamente; al estar a unos centímetros de ella; notó el adorable carmín que adornaba sus mejillas; y su poco autocontrol se fue al caño. Pero no quería ser brusco con ella; no como la vez anterior, tampoco quería forzarla como había intentado hace unos minutos; no sabía qué hacer.

—Haru… —susurró al oído como hace tiempo leyó en un libro que se hacía; por primera vez agradecía a Lussuría obligarle a leer algo cursi —. El príncipe se encuentra excitado al verte así, pero no quiero forzarte; así que por favor; vete —pidió con verdadero esfuerzo en la voz.

La chica parpadeó varias veces.

"_¡Hahi! ¿Qué debe hacer Haru desu? Es muy pronto para esto" _apretó sus parpados_ "pero ya hemos estado juntos, aunque fue diferente, y me gustaría que fuera romántico, pero…"_ observó al muchacho que se levantaba con esfuerzo; y se sentaba a un lado de ella.

—Vete; por favor —suplicó; no quería dañarla. Ella era tan frágil, que temía romperla.

Haru se levantó; y caminó hasta la puerta. Estaba por abrir; pero escuchó su nombre ser susurrado.

Aunque no lo pareciera; sabía que Belphegor intentaba su mejor esfuerzo para controlarse; así como para no matarla, también se controlaba para no hacerle daño. Y lo acaba de demostrar; sí sólo quisiera sexo; no tendría que esperarla, ni tampoco se frenaría en momentos como este.

Mantenía su mano en la perilla.

Escuchó unos gemidos detrás de ella. El chico de verdad necesitaba atención, pero ella no se la podía dar; no estaba preparada ni en mente ni en corazón ni en cuerpo.

Por su parte; el príncipe se sentía humillado; jamás le había pasado algo como esto. Primero que nada; él no se excitaba, con excepción de las peleas; y era una forma diferente de excitación. Segundo; un príncipe no debería necesitar contenerse por nada ni nadie; menos cuando era la primera vez que se sentía así. Tercero; tenía que idear una forma de bajar a su amigo traicionero en estos momentos; la imagen de unas chica bien formadas y desnudas que vio en una de las revistas que Levi leía le vino a la mente; y no funcionó; su amigo reaccionaba a las imágenes. Era hombre, después de todo. Pero él no quería un simple contacto físico; quería que fuera algo más; así como Haru le decía; quería sentir lo qué era hacer el amor; no sólo sexo. Y quería que ella estuviera lista; sin presiones, el amor no presionaba, y por difícil que le costará admitir; estaba enamorado. El príncipe, último heredero a la corona; estaba enamorado de una mujer que para él; no era una plebeya, sino algo más que una princesa y una mujer; era irremplazable y ese sentimiento que sentía en su pecho; tenía nombre al tomar forma humana; el amor era Miura Haru.

* * *

Ok, matenme T-T por cortarla aquí ¬¬ pero la verdad no sabía sí querían lemmon o no; así que me detuve al tener un colapso mental u_u gomen!

Y lo de Fran; bueno, el niño está pasando por una depresión, después de que Squalo le dijera que Haru estaba en la enfermería con Belphegor T-T por eso empezó a tener flash backs; empieza a dejar ir su primer amor T-T

Y sé que quedó peque el capítulo; pero diganme ¿quieren el lemmon? ¿medio pervert, muy pervert? romantico o salvaje XD

Espero sus respuestas n_n

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Naomi17Misora:** Hola! Kya! que linda, gracias n_n y de verdad gracias por los consejos; me ayudan bastante :D

**Vicki27:** Konnichiwa! Gracias n_n Si, pobre de Squ; le robaron sus gomas T-T y Fran (Tsuki se pone a llorar); gomen por ser cruel T-T

**kikitink:** Hola; gracias, me alegra que te gustase esa parte :D

**Valeria:** Hola; sip, Bel es medio torpe con eso; pero igual lindo n_n y los belphegorcitos los veremos más adelante n_n

**Lady Haru-Sakuno:** Jaja, si, Squalo es XD demasiado :D Gracias n_n Tienes razón; Haru es digna de admirar al tener esos logros XD

**Dark Angel Love:** Hola; muchas gracias n_n Si, también lamento lo de Fran T-T. Gracias, espero que lo que sigue sea cómico ^^**  
**

Muchas gracias; un abrazo, y de verdad; una disculpa por cortarlo ahí; én cuanto me respondan; empezaré a escribir el otro capítulo n_n

Cuidense :D

Saludos.

Ja ne~!

Pd; algún día voy a volver loco a Squalo; el pobre de verdad sufre de estrés XD


	15. Chocolate: dulce y agrio

**Konnichiwa!** Gracias por sus reviews, por leer y por esperarme siempre; y por eso... les traigo lo que prometí, sip, lemmon *¬* el tan ansiado lemmon XD (ok, tal vez no era tan ansiado, pero lo escribí, espero les guste n_n)

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece; es de Amano-sensei.

* * *

Su mirada se nublaba cada vez con mayor intensidad. Sentía su cuerpo caliente, su miembro palpitar y rozar con dolor la tela.

Pronunciaba muy suave y bajo el nombre de aquella mujer que deseaba con fervor, pero que al mismo tiempo quería alejar para no dañar.

Intentaba respirar calmo, contaba en forma rítmica; uno-dos, de manera continua, pero sus hormonas no dejaban que descansase.

Haru, mantenía su mano sobre la perilla; apretando el metal frio que sostenía. Escuchaba los sonidos guturales masculinos; suspiró. No podía dejar a Bephegor. lLentamente soltó aquel metal. Y se viró con la misma parsimonía.

Sus ojos examinaron la habitación; el cuarto de enfermería era nada romantico, sus ojos se opacarón. Luego sus orbes cafés se detuvieron en aquel chico de cabellos dorados, y sonrió.

Belphegor soportaba sus instintos por ella; de verdad la quería, y eso era mejor que cualquier cuarto adornado de las formas más romanticas posibles. El amor no era apariencia, era demostrar con acciones los sentimientos, y esto que Bel hacía era suficiente muestra para ella.

Dio un paso, seguido de otros cuantos, hasta llegar al borde de la cama, acercó su mano con cautela, hasta rozar la mejilla de Belphegor. Mismo que, detuvó todo movimiento al sentir aquella mano sobre su piel. Abrió de par en par sus ojos ocultos; no quería pensar. Aquella persona frente a él, que parecía un sacrificio ante un demonio para calmar su sed, se le ofrecía con inocencia por no huir cuando pudo, pero...

Él no quería ser un demonio, y no deseaba un sacrificio; sino que, anhelaba _amor._

Alejó la fémina mano de su piel; que aunque era tibia y reconfortante; incomodaba en estos momentos de restricción.

Haru le observó confundida; tal vez estaba enojado. Su mirada chocolate entristeció por segundos, para después brillar; y volver a tomar el rostro de la persona que amaba, sólo que está vez; con las dos manos.

─Belphegor-san ─clavó su mirada en aquellos flequillos rubios; sin notar la sorpresa en el contrario y su expresión contrariada ─Haru... Haru─dubitó, para después gritar ─¡Haru está enamorada de Belphegor-san!, ¡Y sólo de él desu! ─. El príncipe sintió que si su fleco no cubriera su rostro, en estos momentos, aquella mujer hubiera sido capaz de ver aquella tonta expresión cargada de emociones que no sabía guardaba en su ser, y se permitió sonreir sincero.

Era ahora, o nunca el momento de ser franco.

─El príncipe igual, sólo de Haru ─viró su rostro, era demasiado cursí decir algo así. La morena sonrió, y se aventó en un abrazo sobre el joven.

En ese momento, el blondo recordó su gran problema en la entrepierna.

Levantó su mano; y acarició de igual forma la mejilla de Haru, era suave y tibia, demasiado agradable.

─Puedo esperar ─pronuncio, aparentando calma, a pesar de sentirse quemar por dentro. Ella negó.

─Pero yo quiero que Bel sea de Haru desu ─pronunció con las mejillas arreboladas de la pena.

─Shishishi; jamás una príncesa ha tenido el derecho de pertenencia de un príncipe, pero como soy de la realeza, puedo hacer una excepción en la historia ─. Se acercó con presteza al rostro de ella, y besó aquellos carnosos labios con suavidad. Primero los rozó cauto, hasta apretar sin rudeza sus labios contra los de ella, posterior a eso, los saboreó con deleite continuo, grabando aquel sabor en su mente. Separandose unos centímetros, para permitirse contemplar a su príncesa.

Sus ojos la veían a traves del flequillo, reteniendo en sus pupilas aquella imagen de una confundida y sonrojada Miura Haru.

Se levantó de la cama, sin dejar en ningun momento de verla. Con suavidad acarició los cabellos castaños como el cacao, y la piel suave y tersa como la crema, beso las hebras oscuras y posterior, la frente de la muchacha.

─Te amo ─susurró cerca de su oído, apenas audible hasta para él mismo; pero sabía que Haru le había escúchado.

Junto sus labios a los de ella y cerró sus ojos, para permitirse saborear aquel instante, pasando su lengua sobre estos y la comisura; luego presionando un poco; pidiendo permiso para explorar aquella boca que deseaba.

La joven concedió la intrusión, ambos se perdieron en un momento de inspección mutua, mezclando sus escencias en un beso que pasaba de la ternura a la pasión, y no por eso dejó de ser sublime; igual a una expresión de amor.

Tomó el cuello de la dama, acercando más el fémenino rostro y profundizando el beso, con la mano libre, sostuvó la cintura de Miura y apretó el cuerpo de ella al de él; podía jurar que alcanzó a escuchar un hipo de sorpresa entre los segundos que separaban sus bocas en busca de aire para poder volver a unirlas.

Sus muñecas dolían un poco por la herida que se había autoprovocado, pero era soportable; así que con lentitud y destreza, dirigió a la chica a la orilla de la cama de la enfermería; por un momento, dudó; pero sabía que esto era algo que ambos querían.

En ese instante, recordó. Separó se de Haru con rápidez, y no reparó en la confundida mirada de la chica, ni cómo esta le veía buscar algo de forma desesperada en su saco.

─¡Hahi! ¿Qué sucede? ─preguntó preocupada, sin recibir respuesta.

El blondo quedó estático, la miró y dijo.

─Cierra los ojos plebeya ─. Haru estaba por refutar, pero asintió, cerrando sus ojos.

El chico sonrió bobamente, agradecía que ella no le veía en estos momentos. Sacó una cajita roja en forma de manzana, tomó las manos de su doncella y posó el objeto en las mismas.

─Abrélos ─ordenó. Miura acatando las ordenes, abrió lentamente sus ojos, observando aquella firgura aterciopelada; sonrió, miró al chico frente a ella, como pidiendo permiso para abrirla o corroborando sí no estaba soñando; este sin entender la acción de ella, empezó a decir.

─Una príncesa no debe despreciar los regalos ─se sentía nervioso ─así que es mejor aceptes eso y lo uses siempre.

La morena parpadeó, abrió la cajita; y encontró el relicario que le había cautivado aquella vez cuando fue de compras por los artículos de boda para Kyoko-chan, sólo que, en aquella ocasión; no lo compró por que era algo triste tener un relicario sin foto; y ella, no tenía a quién poner en aquel entonces.

Era hermoso a sus ojos, sonriendo, dio un beso fugaz en los labios del príncipe; y con nerviosismo abrió el objeto plateado.

─Shishishi, esa es la marca de que me perteneces ─comentó con altenería; que no molesto a la chica, pues aquella supuesta "marca", era la fotografía de Belphegor con una sonrisa tenue, pero sincera y aunque era leve, se alcanzaba a percibir un sonroso en las mejillas del príncipe; seguramente, debido a la pena que pasó para sacarse aquella fotografía.

Y con una pícara idea, se vengaría del comentario.

─Mou~ Haru no tiene nada para Belphegor, ni algo con que marcarlo, así que... ─sonrió con diversión y se acercó al oído del chico, que se tensó. Miura mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, y murmuró ─Haru quiere dejar muchas marcas en Belphegor-san desu ─pasando su dedo, desde el cuello, hasta el abdomen del mencionado, deteniendose, justo antes de alcanzar la hombría del chico; este trago saliva por primera vez en su vida.

Tal vez, la presa no era Haru; sino él mismo.

─Shishishi, el príncipe no es sumiso ─respondió con su tono arrogante.

─Entonces Haru tendrá que... ─, la chica se detuvo, ¿ella tendría que hacer qué?, no sabía; así que penso por varios segundos; dejando al blondo espectante, pero confundido; tal vez debía de ser sumiso y dejar un poco su realeza, pero no podía; suspiró.

¡Ah!, una idea por parte de la castaña al recordar una película M & S que había visto y no le había gustado; pero ahora se aplicaba muy bien, aunque ahora que lo recordaba; eso lo decía un hombre... _"bueno, siempre puede decirlo una mujer desu"._

─Haru tendrá que dar una recompensa a Belphegor-kun si se porta bien, y un castigo si se porta mal desu ─pronunció lo más suave, y sensual que pudo; besando el masculino cuello de su pareja.

Belphegor sintió una carga electrica y cosquilleo en la parte que apenas y rozaron los labios de Haru; no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gruñido. Esa mujer estaba jugando con él, y no viceversa.

Se suponía que debía ser al réves.

─Entonces el príncipe, puede aplicar el mismo concepto, shishi~ ─recalcó, no quería sentirse vulnerable.

Sintió un dedo sobre sus labios, y aquellos ojos oscuros chocolatados mirarle fijamente, y esas mejillas arreboladas.

─No es la primera vez de Haru, pero ─se detuvo, mirando con mayor fijez al varón y sonrojandose intensamente ─a Haru le gustaría ser la que esta vez complazca a Bel-san desu.

Parpadeó ante aquella confesión; esa vez, fue la primera que pensó que algo era tierno y dulce sin ser comida; y no pudo evitar besarla para después abrazarla.

─Que sean dos ─pronunció.

─¡Hahi! ¿Dos qué desu? ─exclamó confusa.

El pelirrubio apretó el abrazo, y escondio su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica, ocultando su enrojecimiento.

─Dos veces que hoy... ─no quería decirlo, era sumamente vergonzoso, y meloso, pero él podía sí era por ella ─hagamos el amor, la primera que la princesa complazca al príncipe, y la segunda el príncipe a la príncesa.

El rostro de Haru era color carmín en esos momentos. Intento respirar, pero al parecer, se había olvidado de cómo; luego mostró una sonrisa. No sabía cómo hacer el amor, ni siquiera recordaba bien su primera vez, pero se guiaría por todos los mangas romanticos que había leído; sólo tenía que cambiar las poses, y en vez de que ella estuviera abajo, estaría arriba ¿no?.

Se puso más escarlata su faz.

"_¡Hahi!, así sería como sí Haru fuera a... a... kya! no puedo pensar bien desu"_

Apretó los parpados, contó hasta tres, y tomo aire.

─Esta bien ─aceptando lo que su pareja dijo; tomó a Belphegor por los hombros y alzandose de puntas, beso los masculinos labios; adentrandose en la cavidad masculina. Sentando al chico sobre la cama, seprandose un poco, y expresando como cuando empieza una fiera carrrera.

─Haru, aquí va desu ─. Sentó se sobre las piernas del varón; con las rodillas abiertas y de soporte a los costados del regazo de Bel.

Volvió a poseer los finos labios de este; y con sus manos comenzó a sacar el saco de Varia, hasta dejarlo apenas al final de la cama.

Acariciaba los viriles labios, y profundizaba los besos de vez en cuando, y en ocaciones, unos pequeños , que apenas y se consideraban roces.

Sobre la tela bicolor entre morado y negro de rayas, pasaba sus manos repetidas veces; provocando gemidos graves del contrario. Lentamente separo sus labios de los otros, y con los mismos, formó un camino de pequeños besos hasta el cuello del blondo; besandolo y chupando la piel; dejando con ella, pequeñas marcas que con el tiempo, pasarían de rojas a enmorecidos circulos.

Empezó a acariciar la cintura de Belphegor, y al mismo tiempo sacaba la camisa con cautela; demasiada para el príncipe.

Una vez que el roraz del chico estuvo expuesto; Haru continuó su camino, lento y tortuoso hascía los pectorales del joven; los cuales lamió y beso; sintiendo el pequeño temblor en el masculino cuerpo, y como este se recostaba tendido sobre la cama, mirandola fijamente a tráves de esos flecos dorados.

Sentía la pena en su ser; pero apenas comenzaba, y sabía que belphegor necesitaba de más, además; algo en ella desperto al ver así de indefenso al chico frente a ella; y aunque sonase extraño, u sádico; le gustó saber que era ella, la única que vería eso de él.

Besó en toráx de bel, y regresó a los labios de este; al tiempo que su mano bajaba al cinturon del pantalon, y lo desabrochaba.

Era divertido, en parte. Escuchar los gemidos suprimidos y bajos de este. Tal vez, le era demasiado penoso a Bel, estar abajo de Haru; y sabía que parte de su orgullo de príncipe se veía afectado por eso; pero le alegraba, que la considerase tan especial, como para dejarla hacer con él, lo que quisiera.

Sobre la tela del pantalón, pasó con su mano de forma tenue el miembro del blondo, este no pudo reprimir su queja y su tensión cuando aquel roce desapareció.

─Sí fueras alguién más; ya estaría muerta ¿lo sabes? ─sentenció. Quería, necesitaba atención en su virilidad, y pronto; o enloquecería de no poder tocar a Haru, y de no poder descargar sus hormonas de una vez.

─Pero soy Haru, y por eso no puedes matarme, Bel-kun ─Musitó atrayente en su oreja, y beso la mejilla del muchacho, se acercó a sus labios; y cuando este abrió los suyos para recibir los de la chica, esta rió un poco y se alejó.

El príncipe, estaba por de verdad querer matarla, cuando sintió su miembro palpitar y su pantalon ser bajado; expandió sus ojos de par en par. Esto era tan humillante, y ella era la causa. La asesinaría, y nadie sabría el secreto; pero sabía que luego se arrepentiría; cerró sus ojos con vehemencia.

Cuando fuera su turno, se vengaría.

─¡Hahi! ─escuchó.

─¿Qué sucede? ─inquirió, ¡y ahora qué!.

─¡No creo que _eso_ entre en Haru desu! ─. Belphegor suspiró, y cuando la vió mirar a otro lado apenada; no pudo evitar molestarla.

─La primera vez encajo muy bien, hasta pedías más, shishi ─sonrió con burla; la chica se mordió los labios e infló los mofletes.

─Haru estaba drogada desu, y se supone que los cabelleros no tienen memoria desu ─reclamó.

─No soy un caballero, soy un príncipe; y claro que recuerdo. Estabas bajo mío, y pedías más con ahínco, plebeya, shishi ─. Y antes de decir más, sintió su virilidad ser apretada algo fuerte, y callo, sus labios formaban una línea recta.

─¿Qué haces? ─preguntó molesto.

─Es un castigo, por burlarte de Haru desu ─los cabellos ocultaron los ojos de la chica, y esta murmuró ─yo quería que mi primera vez fuera hermosa, no producto de una droga desu ─la voz se oía apagada.

─No me disculpó, pero... lamento que aquella vez no haya sido como esperabas ─ladeó su rostro, y Haru pudó ver que algo dentro de Belphegor, había sido herido; y su sinceridad. Optó por olvidar, además, lo bueno fue que Bel fue su vez primera, no alguién más; soltó el miembro del mismo.

─Lo siento, en realidad, Haru es feliz que hayas sido tu el primero desu ─sonrió.

─Y espero el último, plebeya ─demandó.

─Claro.

La morena, pasó saliva mientras bajaba la trusa del joven; estaba nerviosa, y vería en vivo y directo aquello que diferenciaba al hombre de la mujer.

Cuando toda tela fue despojada; y el cuerpo bien trabajado de un asesino expuesto ante los ojos inocentes de una dama; el hombre se sintió indefenso y la mujer cohibida, pero dispuesta a cumplir su palabra; enseñaría a Belphegor, que el sexo y el amor era algo diferente.

Tomó aire; y aunque ya había reparado en la cicatriz de Bel, y su marca en el abdomen de una media luna; por primera vez, exteriorizó su opinión.

─Esa marca lunar, es hermosa ─confesó acariciandola, sonrojando al chico que preguntó.

─¿Y las cicatrices? ─esperaba que ella dijera, horrendas, pero observó su sonrisa y escuchó.

─Son parte de Bel-san, y eso es lo que importa ahora ─después de eso; beso suavemente la cicatriz; como sí aún estuviera fresca; y la delíneo con sus labios y lengua. El chico no pudo evitar moverse un poco ante aquella desconocida ola de placer y dolor; quería llorar y al mismo tiempo reír, así como quería eliminarla; y con ello, desaparecer su fuente de flaqueza, pero no podía, no quería. Lo único que deseaba, era lo que Haru dijo; el ahora, y un futuro, con ella.

Sintió una cálida humedez en sus ojos, y dio gracias porque esta no lo dejo ni se formo en lágrimas; sino que permanecio ahí, en esa ventana del alma que evitaba mostrar, pero que en realidad no ocultaba nada ante la mujer frente a él.

Sintió unos labios sobre sus parpados, y brincó. Ahora entendía el porque su llanto silencioso no había abandonado sus ojos, fue Haru; la que absorvió en aquella agua salada, sus emociones contrarias. Y la que ahora, en definitiva, sabía todo de él.

─Los ojos de un príncipe, y más hermosos de lo que había pensado desu ─. Confesó.

Belphegor quisó cerrar y ocultar su visión, pero no lo hizo; la profunda y fija mirada café que le conteplaba la suya; le era irresistible; así que se perdió en aquel oscuro cacao. Haru no lo sabía, pero Bel sí. Ella era igual al chocolate, dulce y amargo.

Después de minutos, que parecieron segundos, y al mismo tiempo; una eternidad.

La joven se apodero de aquellos finos labios; y en un dulce y suave beso; demostro su cariño al chico postrado ante ella.

Acarició el cuerpo de Belphegor unas cuantas veces más; y cuando llegó a la cicatriz en su vientre; la pasó una y otra vez con su mano izquierda.

Bajo otro poco, y algo más; hasta toparse con aquellos circulos varoniles y los tomó con cuidado; escuchando el gemir de su novio debajo de ella; eran suaves y de una textura extraña, pero agradable. Posterior, con el apenas roce de sus dedos, acarició la virilidad de Bel, y cuando escuchó el gruñir de este; y observo las ansias en sus ojos y el sudor de aquel cuerpo; finalmente lo tomó entre sus manos; y empezó a masturbarle con lentitud por vario rato; para después empezar a aumentar el ritmo poco a poco.

Y el blondo no pudo anunciar que se corria, pues tan perdido estaba en su exitación que guardaba desde largo rato; que no evito manchar la mano de su novia de color blanco.

─¡Hahi! ─exclamó Haru, no por que Bel se hubiese venido, sino porque era bastante la sustancia que emanó su cuerpo, y lo más sorprendente, aún no se bajaba; seguía firme y duro.

─Shihi, parece que falta termines tu labor, princesa ─la mirada de él, la puso nerviosa y lo sabía ─¿quieres que te ayude a lubricarte o lo vas a hacer sola?.

¡Oh! ¡Traga a Haru tierra! Era lo que pensaba, pero no mostraria eso; así que respondió.

─Sola desu ─infló las mejillas; y al parecer era lo que el blondo buscaba.

─Bien, eso es algo que el príncipe no puede esperar a ver, shishi ─se lamió los labios ─pero... me gustaría, un baile mientras veo como te desnudas.

Los mil colores se subieron a las mejillas femeninas; y sintió que todo se le nublaba del susto; pero no claudico.

─¡Bien! ─aceptó el reto.

Se levantó de la cama, y empezó a quitarse lentamente su blusa, mientras bailaba torpemente; claro, si se le puede llamar baile a ir de un lado a otro nerviosamente; luego quitó se el pantalón pausadamente; al llegar al sostén, cerró sus ojos, y lo desabrochó, dejandolo caer inocentemente y apenada; provocando un palpitar en la exitación varonil; y cuando llegó a las bragas; se las bajo, poco a poco, hasta quedar desnuda frente a él; y rojizima del rostro.

Belphegor la contemplo por largo rato; y Haru lo sabía, aun cuando este se había vuelto a tapar sus ojos con el flequillo.

─Eres hermosa, más que la primera vez ─admitió. No sabía porque, pero en esta ocasión se sentía diferente, y la veía más hermosa que antes.

Haru estaba por tocarse, cuando él se levantó, y al saber que esta se hallaba apenada; la tumbo sobre la cama con sutileza, y se subió arriba de ella.

─Digamos, que esta es la segunda vez; así no pasarás pena, mi princesa, shishi~

Al verla asentir, sonrió y la beso; con fervor. Sus ojos, sus labios, sus mejillas; al llegar al oído, le susurró.

─Ahora es el turno del príncipe, shishishishi~ ─. Mordió suave su lóbulo, lo beso, y lo lamió, bajando al cuello y chupandolo un poco de ambos lados; pasando su lengua por la clavicula de la chica y con una de sus manos acariciaba el vientre de ella, mientras sus labios bajaban lentamente hasta por en medio del pecho femenino; lamió sus labios, y besó los rosados botones femeninos; con sus dientes los jaló delicadamente y los lamió; abrió su boca e introdujo en ella, uno de aquellos pequeños montes; degustandolo, mientras acraciciaba el otro; repitiendo la labor y escuchando aquella voz sexy gemir y pronunciar su nombre repetidas veces de forma gutural, ansiosa y anhelante.

Bajo hasta el vientre de Haru, y lamió el ombligo sin dejar de acariciar uno de sus pechos; regresó a sus labios y los reclamó como suyos con la lujuria que intentaba contener, y tambien con el amor que sabía sentía por ella.

Observó la entreda una vez virgen que él mismo ya había tomado; pero que le parecía igual de casta o más que la vez primera; y que sentía ahora, un nerviosismo; como mariposas en su estomago por lo que venía y bien sabía que era.

─Está vez, serás mía ─declaró; sabiendo que no habría negativa, sólo una mirada suave y cálida color café; llena de brillo y amor.

Abrió con cuidado las piernas de la chica; observando la feminidad de Haru; y sonrió. Se sentía bien, sabía que lo deseaba tanto él como ella; pero también entendía, que la amaba, y por eso; intentaría ser suave.

Acercó su rostro con sutilueza no usual; y con su lengua, acarició la entreda, pasando aquella extensión de su cuerpo repetidas veces, antes de introducirla milimetro a milimetro; lamiendo con la punta el clítoris, para que en vez de que Haru gritara de dolor, fuera de exitación; sonrió cuando supo que así era; y continuó degustando aquel suculento manjar semi-virginal que se le presentaba y empezaba a florecer para él.

Una vez se aseguro de que la flor había reaccionado, y empezaba a soltar su néctar; decidió que podía entrar en aquella delicada femina, y acariciar sus pétalos con su virilidad y vivacidad; como la abeja que destruye la flor y la deja vacia, o la hace más hermosa; y en su caso, él quería demostrarle su amor y hacerla más radiante.

Con el dorso de su mano, acarició la mejilla de la chica; la miró a los ojos; le sonrió y beso tiernamente sus labios.

Se acomodó para entrar, recargó una mano sobre la tela de las sábanas, y con la otra, entrelazo sus masculinos dedos con los femeninos; uniendose al tiempo que unian sus cuerpos y sus almas en un sólo ser.

Dolía; sentía el cuerpo de Haru, pero también era reconfortante. Misma sensación que Belphegor sentía; por alguna razón, hacer el amor; dolía de una forma hermosamente abasalladora y a la vez cálida y amable.

Cuando estuvó dentro de ella; y sintió aquella humedad apretarle y palpitar al mismo tiempo que su virilidad; se sintió completo, y una cálidez recorrió cada poro de su cuerpo.

Salía lentamente, para entrar de la misma formas; mientras las caderas de la morena se movían al compás.

Ambos estaban extasíados; y querían sentir más al otro; llegando a un momento en que podían sentir tocar el paraíso con sus dedos y con sus pensamientos. Y cuando la virilidad de Bel alcanzó la parte más honda de Haru, soltó el polen dentro de la flor; y la embriago con su sustancia; entregandole una parte de él a ella.

Aún después de arrivar al climáx, y sentir que morfeo empezaba a cobijarles; no se separaron, hasta minutos posteriores; en los cuales; ambos disfrutaron de aquel amor que llevaba de complemento la pasión y el deleite.

Durmiendo en los brazos del contrario, en espera de un nuevo día.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado; sigo pensando que el lemmon no es lo mío ¬¬ pero me esforcé. Y disculpas por la ortografía, creo que tengo más faltas de las usuales; pero es que no pude revisarla T-T gomen; y muchas gracias por leer y esperar siempre los capítulos n_n *un abrazo*.

Y una disculpa, ya saben que me tardo, pero igual me esperan; ¿sabían que son un amor?, pues sí, lo son, y las quiero mucho; de verdad, mil gracias :D

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Naomi17Misora:** Hola, gracias :D, de verdad que lamento lo de Fran, pero era necesario, y Squalo, ah, no pude evitar estresarlo más XD  
Espero te haya gustado el lemmon. Por cierto, no conocía esa canción, pero la escuché y me gustó n_n. A mi también me alegra poder hablar contigo :D, gracias. Cuídate, ja ne!

**Mary-chan:** lamento lo de Fran T-T de verdad que sí (lo compensaré después, aunque tal vez en otro fic). Jeje, sip, el príncipe estaba celoso XP pobre de Squalo, soy mala, lo voy a dejar calvo XD Gomen! no es que quiera dejarte traumada, pero creo que si empieza a ser una costumbre; intentaré no hacerlo, y espero que te haya gustado el lemmon n_n

**Vicki27:** Konnichiwa! Sip, lo siento u_u por Fran. Pues Squalo la llamó para pedirle más goma de mascar porque Lussuria se comío la que le quedaba XD Ja ne!

**kikitink:** Pues, una vez yo compre en una tienda de chinos; y saben buenos XD Gomen! es que no sabía qué poner y terminé cortando el capítulo u_u Y disculpame por tardarme en actualizar u_u Ja ne! :D

**viirii-chamn:** Hola!, claro que me acuerdo, si te mencionó; gracias por leer mis fics, eres bien linda n_n Intentaré actualizar tan pronto como pueda, aunque sea cada semana un capítulo de algún fic :D Gracias por el comentario n_n Ok, entonces le daré prioridad a la hermana de los dioses y al de Fallen angel que también lees n_n nos leemos! Saludos.

**Valeria:** Hola, tanto tiempo T-T aunque es mi culpa por tardarme los siglos en actualizar. Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, a ver qué tal estuvo este, espero decente n_n Te entiendo, a mi tampoco me gustó el sádico Bel, pero tenía que ponerlo u_u gomen! Todas canciones que me recomiendas me han gustado mucho, y me inspiran cuando las escuchó, aunque luego me revuelvo con tantas ideas y lo peor es que en lo que escribo una, se me olvidan las demás T-T Sip, faltan Yamamoto y Gokudera, esperemos a ver qué pasa; que creo voy a complicar la historia un poco, jeje. Ja ne~!

**LittleSkyeBlue:** Gomen! es que no supe qué hacer, me apanique y la deje ahí u_u no lo vuelvo a hacer. Cuando me venga a la mente una idea de lemmon, prometo escribirla. Gracias por leerla :D y gracias por esperar a que actualice :D espero haya valido la pena esperar por este capítulo n_n y claro que puedes llamarme Tsu-chan. Ja ne! ;)

**Midori Susuki:** Gracias, me alegre. En cuanto al lemmon, intentaré ponerle más a partir de ahora, me esforzaré. Kya! a mi también me encanta el HibaHaru *o*, y me alegra mucho que te gusten mis fics :D gracias. En cuanto al vídeo, también lo agradezco, me emociona mucho *O*

Ja ne~! ;)

Pd: Ahora sí, no salió nuestro depre Fran u_u ni nuestro estresado Squalo XD. Tal vez, después, jeje.

Cuidense.


	16. Traición, Hermanos, Separación

_Konnichiwa! _

Como muchas veces he dicho antes, y de verdad lo siento de corazón; no tengo perdón por ser tan irresponsable y aturdirme tanto con mi vida personal y deberes como para tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero me apena profundamente que siempre pasan meses antes de que actualicé y terminó con una sensación de odio a mi misma a veces por no tener las cosas a tiempo, de verdad lamento mis retrasos.

Y aunque lo he dicho variables veces, también agradezco de corazón que sean tan comprensivos y pacientes conmigo, y tolerar mis desvaríos y tardanzas; ésta es la primer historia que actualizo éste año, y espero que les guste y sea de su agrado.

¡Feliz año! (atrasado u/u)

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece ni sus personajes.

* * *

Sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo, y una calidez en su pecho. Abrió los ojos y ahí estaba junto a ella. Su princesa cubriendo su desnudez bajó las sabanas y el exponiendo su cuerpo hasta la pelvis.

Tomó una cobija con sus manos y se tapó, acercando el cuerpo de Miura entre sus brazos.

_Mía, mi mujer._

¡Qué bien sonaba!; rió satisfecho. Finalmente él era de ella, y ella de él. Ambos eran uno.

El príncipe estaba feliz de haber encontrado a su princesa. Cerró sus parpados, dormiría otro poco.

[***]

**Unos días antes de la boda.**

—La boda será en unos días, ¿estás lista? —preguntó la modista a la joven novia, ella sonrió.

—Kyoko-chan será una hermosa novia desu —dijo alegre su amiga al juntar sus manos soñadoramente.

—Gracias —. Ambas sonrieron, todo estaba saliendo perfectamente.

—Los arreglos, la iglesia, todo está preparado para mañana —. Anunció con entusiasmo Haru, repentinamente cuando Kyoko iba a preguntar sobre los invitados. Su amiga se levantó y corrió hacía el baño, de fuera se escuchó que vomitaba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó desde la puerta, en minutos la chica salió asintiendo, pero se veía amarilla.

—Es sólo que Haru-chan ha estado algo enferma estos días desu —formuló lo mejor que pudo antes de regresar al baño.

Bianchi entró a la habitación, y miró a una preocupada Kyoko.

—¿Sucede algo? —. La joven le miró y señaló el baño.

—Haru-chan ha estado enferma, se ve muy pálida, vomita continuamente, y le dan asco algunas cosas que antes le gustaban —murmuró.

Bianchi elevó una ceja, al parecer Haru estaba embarazada pero ese no podía ser hijo de Hayato. Además habían terminado hace días.

Meditó bastante la situación hasta que recordó.

—_La estúpida mujer está enamorada del bastardo de los cuchillos —bufó, y se viró por donde vino._

[***]

—¡Oh! ¿Estás bien Fran? No has salido de tu habitación hasta hoy —. El aludido se viró a Lussuria.

—Perfectamente Lussu-nee, sólo quería estar alejado de las _Varia-rarezas._

El adulto se sintió medio ofendido pero lo dejó pasar.

—Mañana es la boda de Tsunayoshi, seremos la escolta. No faltes —. Se fue, dejando a un chico indiferente caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de reunión y sentarse en un sofá.

—Shishishi~ —escuchó, miró a un sonriente senpai.

—Oh, ahora Bel-senpai está tan loco que ríe sólo —quejó se.

El blondo le miró por segundos con sus cuchillos rodando entre sus dedos.

—Di lo que quieras rana, el príncipe está de buen humor, shishi~

—Voiiii! El muy imbécil ha estado así desde que la mocosa Vongola fue a verlo a la enfermería —quejó se Squalo.

—No es mocosa, es princesa, shishi~ —se levantó, y guardó sus cuchillos.

Los presentes sintieron escalofríos. Voltearon a ver a Fran.

—Bien, deshaz la ilusión y muéstranos al verdadero mocoso con complejo de príncipe —soltó Superbia.

Fran alzó los ojos, y señaló al único hombre con corona.

—Ese con la sonrisa estúpida y viendo al balcón es el verdadero baka-senpai —. El de hebras blancas, Lussuria, y Levi A Than le mirarón con espanto, eso era peor que una ilusión; era… _¡Belphegor e-enamorado!_

—Bien, voy a ver a la plebeya, shishi~ —saltó de la mansión, seguido de Squalo que le jaló de la chaqueta, esquivando los cuchillos.

—Capitán de estrategia, le sugiero suelte al príncipe sí quiere vivir —amenazó serio.

—Voiii! Tenemos que ordenar toda la seguridad de la boda del Sawada Tsunayoshi, tu novia va a estar ahí también, así que has tus labores.

En ese momento, por extraño que pareciera, Belphegor dejo de resistirse, y sonriente asintió.

—Todo por la princesa, shishi —. Los demás quisieron esconderse, ahora sí se había vuelto loco. Xanxus entró con un aura de muerte que dejó a todos en silenció.

—Messino traicionó a los Vongola, un agente de varia fue el que le dio la información de la debilidad de Sawada Tsunayoshi y sus guardianes. Rastreen a la basura y elimínenlo, luego regresen y acaben con los Messino.

Se viró molesto, y se alejó de sus seguidores.

—Voiiiiiiiii! A unos solos días de la boda, y aun tenemos que lidiar con estúpidos problemas —se giró al blondo —. Tú vienes conmigo, así será más rápido —el rubio estaba por negarse, cuando escuchó de Lussuria —. Haru-chan te estará muy agradecida por ayudar a sus amigos —y el príncipe calló.

—Tenemos que regresar entes de la boda —fue lo que dijo antes de partir a la misión, agregando —Que alguien le avise que salí a realizar un pequeño trabajo —dijo a Lussuria, que asintió.

[***]

**Un día antes de la boda**

—Es muy lindo —sonrió soñadoramente la joven de ojos y cabello cual miel al observar los adornos que decoraban con sus flores el pasillo por el cual ella transitaría al día siguiente para finalmente casarse con el hombre que ama; Sawada Tsunayoshi.

—Muy lindo desu —respondió vagamente la morena a su lado mirando las flores blancas, Kyoko la observó ligeramente preocupada, pero decidió no tomar en importancia aquella expresión, pues más que dolida parecía anhelante y en trance.

La castaña se llevó las manos a la boca y corrió lejos de Kyoko de un momento a otro, sin disculparse, tenía que llegar a su destino antes de que una desgracia sucediera.

Bianchi se dirigía rumbó a las columnas del jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la boda, y elevó una ceja ante el comportamiento de Haru, decidió seguirla en vez de ir junto a la futura novia.

[***]

Salió del baño con un rostro pálido, sintió una mano suavemente recargada sobre su hombro y se viró hacía el destinatario.

—Bianchi-san…—murmuró sin ánimos después de devolver toda su comida, la mayor asintió en saludo.

—¿Comiste algo en mal estado? —la chica negó, la mujer levantó una ceja y suspiró. Observó firme a la chica y seria pronunció —ven conmigo.

Ambas caminaron rumbo a la enfermería del castillo Vongola, una casi desfalleciendo y la otra solemne. Una enfermera las saludo, y correspondieron el gesto. Bianchi se dirigió a un estante de vidrió y sacó una cajita de él.

La castaña abrió sus ojos de par en par incrédula.

—¿Qué es…? —no terminó de preguntar, pues sabía la respuesta. Un rubor furioso recorrió sus mejillas.

Bianchi se sentó frente a ella, empezando a hablar después de acariciar el cabello de la menor.

—No es seguro, sólo quiero descartas toda posibilidad —mencionó calmada. Sabía que Haru y Gokudera no se amaban, y de su relación de su hermano con la lluvia y de ella con alguien de Varia, se preocupaba por la chica frente a ella, sí bien ya no sería su cuñada, la consideraba como una hermana. Miura tomó la caja con sus temblorosas manos, hipó y fue al baño.

Fueron los minutos más largos de su existencia, claro que sin compararlos con cada vez que quería saber los resultados de sus calificaciones después de un examen en el que no había estudiado, pero tenía la esperanza de pasarlo, sonrió al recordar eso.

Tomó aire y calmada dirigió su vista hacía la prueba.

Sus ojos se ensancharon, y lagrimas salieron de los mismos; corrió y se lanzó a los brazos de Bianchi mientras dejaba escapar esas cristalinas lagrimas. La mujer sonrió mientras abrazaba a la chica y le preguntó.

—¿Es negativo? —Haru no dijó nada, sino que se alejó y sonrió ampliamente mientras la felicidad irradiaba de su rostro.

—Voy a ser mamá —. La mayor asintió comprensiva.

—¿Vas a decirle? —cuestionó, Haru negó.

—Está ocupado en una misión, regresa mañana para la boda de Tsuna-san —Miura sonrió y continuó —le diré después del banquete. Aunque no creo que lo tomé de buen modo —empezó a entristecer.

—¿Te ama? —preguntó Bianchi, Haru asintió, la mujer sonrió.

—Entonces amará a tus hijos también —salió de aquel lugar a paso firme y tranquila, su pequeña –casi– hermana sería feliz, no tenía duda.

[***]

Unos dientes afilados mostraron su amarilla apariencia mientras sonreían.

—El día perfecto para atacar a los ilusos —masculló.

—Son Vongola —advirtió otro con cautela.

—Son mocosos —río con sorna.

[***]

—¿Encontraste al imbécil? —preguntó Squalo estresado.

—Un príncipe siempre encuentra lo que busca —aventó a un hombre casi muerto, estrellando su cuerpo contra el asfalto, el de hebras blancas frunció las cejas. Increíble que aquel mocoso sádico fuera un idiota enamorado, soltó un gruñido al recordar que por culpa de ese mismo idiota no había podido obtener su gin-seng de Haru y su cabello sufría las consecuencias.

Un agudo sonido se escuchó y el capitán de Varia regresó su vista y atención al blondo, así mismo a la víctima que mojaba sus pantalones por tener al filo de la navaja en su garganta por haber traicionado a los Vongola.

—¿Dónde se encuentra Messino? —inquirió frívolo el rubio. Sentía ansias mientras un presentimiento no agradable le transmitía inseguridad que no conocía, no quería estar lejos de Haru, sin embargo no podía negar su deber y labor, ni negar lo que él era; un asesino profesional.

—Me asesinará si sabe que lo traicione —tembló mientras su piel era cortada.

—Shishishi~ —se escuchó una risa torcida y varios gritos, Squalo sólo pudo decir; "déjalo consciente".

Después de unos minutos de silencio tras escuchar aquellos alaridos, se escucharon gemidos y gotas caer; sangre que resbalaba y trozos de piel tirados.

El cadáver de un hombre se veía en la lejanía y unos pasos sobre algún líquido se escuchaban entre las calles.

—Voiii! Eso fue simplemente asqueroso —bufó Squalo.

El ser restante frunció los labios mientras limpiaba y guardaba una de sus navajas.

—Mabardi —sus labios y rostro se hallaban serios, el de hebras blancas gruñó. Tenían que llegar a tiempo antes de que los Messino lideraran su ataque de traición.

Belphegor apretó los labios.

Ese maldito ávido de Messino que ansiaba tener un poder y dominio mayor a los Vongola. No que le importase que ataque a los estúpidos guardianes, era su problema liderar con aquel desastre, pero ella… aquel rostro alegre, aquellos ojos llenos de vida, y esas hebras castañas lo hacían sentir ansioso y querer llegar a Italia antes de la boda, antes del ataque.

[***]

Lussuria se dirigía a la cocina, al no sentir amenaza alguna y no recibir noticias de la misión, dedujo que no había problema. Sus ojos detectaron una presencia, y con curiosidad se viró rumbo a la persona elevando una ceja.

—¿Fran? —inquirió de una forma que casi afirmaba, el mencionado elevó la mirada y mostraba en aquellos ojos inexpresivos unas ligeras marcas oscuras debajo de sus ojos; seguramente a falta de sueño.

—Lussu-nee —pronunció monótono, y aun así no evitó un dejo de cansancio salir de sus labios. Lussuria no habló, sólo observó al chico frente de él, y negó en un cabeceó. El menor comenzó a entablar una conversación fuera del sarcasmo, ya había pensado y pensado, pero no encontraba la respuesta, y aunque era algo irritable –no que le importase –no podía deducir la respuesta. —¿Qué hago para olvidar? —preguntó, el contrario le miró pasmado, pero respondió —recordar hasta olvidar —le dio una palmada al chico y se alejó en dirección a su destino —o luchar por eso que quieres olvidar, aunque cambié tu destino —y se perdió entre los pasillos.

[***]

—¡Hahi! —exclamó sonriente al ver terminado el adorno en la mansión. Las columnas que parecían de mármol, que cubrirían majestuosamente a lo que sería la pareja, con aquellas flores enredadas cual jardín de fantasía aunado a las luces blancas que rodeaban el lugar.

Las sillas del mismo pulcro color con hermosos adornos de exóticas flores guiando el pasillo por esa alfombra vino sobre el pastó. Aquel piano blanco que sería tocado por Gokudera-san para conmemorar la boda, las estatuas de aquellas fuentes de miel y chocolate que desprendían un aroma dulce sin hostigar para disfrutar del postre.

Era hermoso, se pregunto entonces sí Belphegor se casaría con ella, y aunque no supo la respuesta; sonrió.

—Haru-san —escuchó una voz sacarla de sus cavilaciones, virándose al dueño, expandió sus ojos y le otorgo una maternal sonrisa.

—Fran —susurró, acercándose a él, quien dio dos pasos atrás ante la extrañada mujer. Fran suspiró muy leve e intento sonreír, pero no pudo, se limito a su neutra expresión.

—Siempre te cuidaré —pronunció, al notar que ella estaba por interrumpir, agregó —eres como una hermana o madre para mi, sólo eso —bajó la mirada y extendió su mano —¿aceptas? —el rostro sereno y relajado sobrecogió el corazón de la chica quién al morderse el labio de culpa, aceptó.

—Hermanos… —murmuró, y sabiendo que el menor le había perdonado por no corresponder a sus sentimientos; sonrió repitiendo —Hermanos.

—¿Me concederías una pieza antes de que el celoso y estúpido de Bel-senpai arribe de su misión? —. Ella asintió, y Fran sintió algo cálido y relajante después de esos días de desesperación y angustia. La ilusión de una orquesta tocando en esa noche mágica fue un recuerdo que estaba seguro; apreciaría por el resto de su vida.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos en algún momento del vals, y cada uno pensó palabras que no se atrevió a decir al contrario.

_Perdón, Fran…_

_Haru… Recordar es olvidar, y estar a tu lado es superar este dolor._

[***]

—¿Listos? —sonrió ladino el de la voz ante el asentimiento de cada hombre bajo su mando.

—Elimínenlos, que no quedé ninguno —. Las tropas se dividieron ante el "si" unánime y empezaron a desplegarse hacía sus posiciones.

Mientras en otro lugar, a unos Kilimetros de su destino, los encargados de prevenir tal desastre se encontraban aniquilando a varios asesinos de los Messino.

—Tsk, a este ritmo atacarán como lo planearon —chistó Belphegor con decenas de cadáveres a sus pies.

—Voiii! Te dije que te contactarás al cuartel estúpido mocoso —gritó desesperado ante el estrés que le causaba esta misión.

—Pues el príncipe no fue quién olvido los celulares —aventó una cuchilla a un hombre que le atacaba, y Squalo blandió su espada contra otro —ni quién destrozo el comunicador —. Así es, Squalo había o perdido los medios de comunicación o destruido por error la vía de informar el ataque.

—Voiiiiiiii! —gruñó, activando su caja de arma —. Sólo ésta vez, yo me encargo de esta basura, ve a informar a los Vongola que los Mabardi son familia de los Messino conspirando con tres años de tiempo para acabar con los Vongola —. Belphegor no dijo nada, soltó una torcida sonrisa y se alejó.

[***]

La pompa se apreciaba en cada rincón del jardín Vongola. El sacerdote mencionaba sus últimas palabras a los prometidos que en segundos serían esposos, la alegría y el deleite se respiraban en todo el lugar.

—Puede besar a la novia —sentenció, Kyoko sonrió mientras el Vongola rozaba castamente sus labios contra los de su amada y sonreía tontamente.

Se escucharon las ovaciones y los aplausos. La tarde se torno en noche más rápido de lo esperado. Gokudera dejó de tocar el piano al sentir una extraña aura.

—¡Cuidado Décimo! —intentó correr hacía él, pero no pudo al sentir que era rodeado por varios hombres con sus flamas activadas. Tsunayoshi se colocó frente a su esposa, Yamamoto corrió hacía Tsuna al igual que Ryohei, suerte que ellos fueran parte de los padrinos.

Una oz de fuego se vio en segundos y un grito femenino se escuchó a su lado. Los presentes miraron aterrados la escena, mientras Gokudera y Takeshi apretaban sus dientes. Una dama de hobor había sido asesinada, luego mostraron una expresión desencajada al observar como un ataque se dirigía a Haru, y al mismo tiempo al Décimo Vongola.

—Activan sus flamas y ella muere —advirtió un hombre, Nadie de los guardianes mostro su poder, se limitaron a mirar con desprecio al de la voz.

—Mabardi ¿por qué haces esto? —preguntó Tsunayoshi cubriendo aun a su esposa, intentando ganar tiempo, el contrario sonrió —Messino es mi hermano, al que desterraste de la mafia por su codicia, pero en realidad yo fue quién lo indujo a traicionarte, yo deseo todo; el poder, el dinero —se detuvo y lamió la mejilla de la morena apresada en sus manos —, las mujeres, deseo todo.

—Deja a Haru, ella no tiene nada que ver —. Mabardi sonrió misterioso, dirigiendo una cuchilla hacía el pecho de la chica.

—Entonces no importa si muere —y le asestó un golpe que pareció tocar el corazón de la misma. Todos observaron como la chica caía lentamente.

—¡Haru! —gritó el moreno de sus amigos, mientras el albino veía caer a su amiga. Un prendedor plateado con flores y adornos lilas reboto en el suelo, el vestido lila, casi blanco empezó a teñirse de vino, y la furia de los guardianes, así como el aura de asesino se mostró ante los presentes…

.

.

.

[***]

Unos metros más y llegaría al lugar del ataque, se encontró con vehículos de asalto rodeando la mansión, curvo sus labios mientras una extraña sensación de desagrado se apoderaba de su estomago, y su pecho se contraía. Corrió más aprisa de lo que su capacidad daba, llegó algo jadeante.

Observó la escena frente a sus ojos.

_Estúpidos._

Pensó al ver como los traidores de Messino y Mabardi estaban casi muertos, suplicando perdón; siendo arrastrados por los Vendicare. Su vista recorrió con cierto desespero el lugar, había varios muertos, los Vongola tenían uno que otro rasguño, pero nada serio.

La mujer de Tsunayoshi estaba entre los brazos de su esposo temblorosa, el guardián del sol se acercaba a ellos para cerciorar que su hermana estuviese bien. Siguió buscando con su vista, las personas pasaban de un lado a otro, algunos todavía peleando, pero eran menores incordios sin poder, razón por la cual no presto atención a eso.

La cuadrilla de varia lidiaba con aquellos parásitos, su corazón se apretó al punto de paralizarse cuando detecto tres siluetas rodeando algo.

Una pertenecía a la tormenta Vongola, otra a la lluvia de los Vongola, la última era la mujer conocida como _poison-cooking_. Se acercó lentamente, aunque sus pasos quisieron ser prestos. Sus flequillos ocultaban toda muestra de sentimientos, pero sus labios se hallaban en una línea recta, no había sonrisa.

Cuando lo vieron, Gokudera se lanzó sobre él pero Yamamoto le impidió golpearle. Bianchi bajó la mirada al observar al blondo.

Miró el cuerpo tendido sobre el pasto.

El broche de plata tirado a un lado de ella, y la tela teñida impar. Se agacho lentamente, quiso tomar el cuerpo entre sus brazos, pero no lo hizo. Sólo veía a unos centímetros a la joven que yacía inerte.

—¡Idiota! ¡Se supone que debías cuidar a la mujer estúpida! —gruñó Gokudera, olvidando que hace mucho tiempo no la ofendía, pero esperanzado que con eso; ella se levantará y le contradijera.

—Vamos Gokudera, él no tiene la culpa —pronunció muy bajo Yamamoto apretando los puños.

_La tenemos nosotros_; fue la sentencia que no se atrevió a pronunciar.

Bianchi observó a la pareja, y susurró al blondo.

—Ella… —se detuvo al sentir la creciente ansia de sangre de Belphegor, no le diría que Haru esperaba un hijo de él, sería acrecentar la furia de aquel Varia, así que sólo agregó —lo lamento.

Belphegor soltó una sonrisa, y su peculiar sonido.

—¿De qué carajos te ríes, imbécil? —el albino tomo de la camisa al contrario que continuaba riendo. Belphegor se tornó serio y siseante pronunció.

—¿Dónde está ella? —. Le miraron con confusión — ¿Dónde está? —repitió al borde de matar a alguien.

—¿De que hablas? ¡Te volviste loco! —gritó Hayato.

—Es una ilusión, no está portando el camafeo —se viró dejando el cuerpo de la joven tirado. El ex-prometido de la chica estaba por correr hacía Belphegor y lanzarle un buen golpe; cuando observo que el cuerpo de Haru desaparecía en una difuminada nube índigo.

[***]

Tan pronto vio como la tenían atrapa en aquellos brazos del enemigo, su mente reacciono en una forma que no pensó antes, intento acercarse, pero sabía que los ilusionistas no tenían poder de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Sus ojos mostraron cierto temor ante su impotencia al momento que observo como aquel mafioso estaba por asesinarla, lo único que pudo hacer fue crear una leve, casi inútil ilusión ante su –ahora –agitado estado mental.

La navaja atravesó a la castaña, eso era seguro. El problema era que no había sido cerca del corazón, por un lado se relajo al saber que eso acrecentaba sus opciones de vivir, pero sintió la boca seca y amarga al observar que en realidad la navaja había tocado un punto cercano al vientre de la joven, recordó con preocupación lo que ella le confesó la noche anterior.

_Después de terminar aquel baile, que ahora los hacía hermanos. _

_La castaña se removió en su lugar y armándose de valor, pronunció suave:_

—_Estoy embarazada… —en ese momento el corazón de Fran se detuvo, mas no lo mostro. Asintió y besó la mano de la chica con elegancia._

—_Baka-senpai tendrá una estúpida sonrisa cuando se enteré. Tch —murmuró, causando confusión en la chica._

—_Hahi!_

—Haru… —murmuró corriendo a ella mientras en ilusiones se desvanecía de los alrededores, importándole poco la furia que en estos momentos mostraban dos de los seis guardianes Vongola, ni percibiendo la tristeza en los del décimo al ver a su amiga en el piso, únicamente tomó a la castaña en sus manos, dejando una ilusión de estar ella aún ahí para despistar a los demás; y se marchó.

A dónde; no sabía. Sólo quería que ella, la que una vez amo, y ahora juraba cuidar como una hermana, estuviera a salvo.

* * *

_**Gracias por sus reviews, por leer, por ser pacientes y por seguir siempre ésta fic, así como a aquellos que lo ponen en sus alertas o favoritos; mil gracias *O***_

**Piffle Priincess:** Muchas gracias por cada review, y leer el fic así como esperarlo ;D

**Destiny Nightray:** Kya! Gracias, es todo un halago, siento tanta emoción al leer tu review y a la vez culpa por tardarme los siglos en actualizar, espero sigas leyendo, y gracias por leer y esperar ^^

**Mary-chan:** Gracias, siempre tan linda conmigo n.n sip, quería a Bel vulnerable, jeje. Si, a mí también me partió el corazón ver a Fran así u.u pero la historia gira en una ruta que no sé sí te guste u.u

**Valeria:** Hola, gracias por el review, ¿cómo has estado? Siento algo de culpa por no actualizar antes, me gustaría poder saber de ti y comunicarme contigo al menos por medio de los reviews y mis fics ^^ *abrazos*

**Mike-chanXD7:** Hola, muchas gracias n.n me alegra mucho que te guste el fic y la pairing *u*

**Lightning-chiian:** Hola, gracias por el review, perdón por no haberlo continuado u.u hasta hoy, muchas gracias por esperar y ser paciente con alguien como yo, espero te guste el capítulo.

**Haoshadow:** Gracias! ^^ Me alegra mucho que mi fic haya sido de tu gusto n.n y espero éste capítulo sea igual, ja ne~!

**Siren'hanD:** Kya! me emocionó mucho el saber que la historia fue de tu agrado, espero te guste la continuación, saludos ^^

N/A: como sabrán, había dicho que iba a haber Chibi-Bels corriendo por todos lados, pero se tornó así la historia, que en realidad era algo semejante a la idea original, pero menos sangriento.

Bel: Empezamos bien el año, ¿no, plebeya? –sonrisa nerviosa de Tsuki al mirar al rubio con cuchillos en mano.

Tsuki: Así que…

Bel: Di que sigue, y… ¿dónde está Haru? ¬¬

Tsuki: No lo diré, aún. Prometí a cierto chico darle un tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos, no puedo dejar que la encuentres, aún…

.

.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo sí salgo bien librada de Bel.

Ja ne~! ;D

*abrazos*

Pd; sé que no lo merezco por tardarme tanto, pero… dejen reviews sí les gusto, onegai ^^ Ya saben, con cada review, me motivan más para continuar. *ojitos esperanzados de Tsuki* Además me animan al saber sus opiniones, sino; siento como que no les gusto u.u


End file.
